Into the Storybook
by blackkitten13
Summary: A mysterious book, an accidental spell, three tales and six Nations. Now, they must finish the tale and get the happy ending or never get back home. Will they make it out alive? Featuring the tales of Alice in Wonderland, The Snow Queen and Rapunzel.
1. Our Tale Begins

**INTO THE STORYBOOK  
****OUR TALE BEGINS**

* * *

The Nordic Household was close to empty on the day our story began. Two people walked up the cobblestone walkway that led to the Scandinavian home. The first one had messy, short blond hair and lime-green eyes. He appeared to be rather slender. He chose dress in a green dress military uniform, which consisted of a green jacket, a brown Sam Browne belt, green pants tucked into his boots, an off-white shirt and a tie that was a shade of green that was slightly darker than the rest of his uniform, and a pair brown boots that almost came up to his knees. His eyebrows were very prominent and bushy. He looked to be about twenty-three. The second man had shaggy, strawberry blond hair, and wore a small pearl-like earring on his left ear. He had red eyes and a small fang on the left side of his mouth. He chose to wear a small, black top hat with two ribbons coming off of it (one red and one yellow) which seemingly defied gravity by staying on one side of his head, a large black trench coat with a blood red brooch on the pocket, a white dress shirt with a black tie, dark violet pants, black boots that laced up almost to his knees, and black gloves. The cuffs of his coat were striped white and red vertically. He appeared to be in his early twenties.

The one clad in black knocked on the old, wooden door. The one in the green tapped his foot impatiently against the stone. A few seconds later, the door opened. Standing there was another man, who seemed a little feminine in body shape. He had short, light blond hair swept off to the right and dull blue eyes. He wore a belted, navy blue sailor top with a lighter blue collar, tie, and cuffs, with matching pants and sailor hat. He sported a Nordic Cross barrette in his hair, and had a detached hair curl that floated independently beside his head.

"God morgen, Arthur," he said to the one in green and turned to the one in black, "God morgen, Vladimir."

"Morning, Lukas," replied Arthur, "Is anyone else home?" Lukas shook his head.

"Everyone went out to do something earlier this morning. It will be just us three."

"Woo!" Vladimir said happily, "So, vat are ve doing, Lukas?"

"I believe it's something you will enjoy, Vladimir. I have to basement set up already. Just follow me." Lukas disappeared inside the house, with Arthur and Vladimir following behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, not to far away, three young girls were running for their lives.

Three teenagers, all in their late teens, ran as fast as they could away from the man chasing them. This wouldn't be an issue...if the man wasn't wielding a cleaver.

"GET BACK HERE!" the man yelled as the three girls turned a sharp corner.

"Hanna, what did you do?!" yelled one of the girls. She had dark brown hair that fell on her shoulder, a light tan and burning brown eyes. She chose to wear a dark red tank top, a sky blue sweater around it and tied it off with a transparent red scarf. She also wore a pair of black leggings and woven sandals. She seemed to be at least twenty years old.

"I didn't do anything!" the tallest of the three girls yelled back. She had medium length, light blonde hair, pale skin and sparkling green eyes. She wore a pair of dog tags, a white jacket with a teal t-shirt underneath. Her pants were a smoky gray and pulled over her brown combat boots. This teen seemed to be about seventeen.

"You must have done something while Flora and I stepped out of the shop!" shouted the third girl as she made her way past the people. She looked to be about eighteen. Her hair was auburn and her eyes were light brown. She wore a tan military uniform, with her shirt being black and her tie being a bright blue. She had a brown belt around her waist also. Her hair was in a ponytail that reached to just midway down her back and a gravity defying curl stuck up from the right side. Her bangs were visibly held back with four hair pins- two of them gold and two of them red- which mirrored each other. She wore a pair of black boots as well.

"Shut up, Rosaria!" Hanna ducked as something flew past her head. "All I did was insult the guy's food a little bit! Nothing more!"

"HANNA!" Flora and Rosaria shouted in unison.

"Calm down! We just make a left here, and the house isn't far!" The three girls slid around the corner and scampered towards the Nordic home.

* * *

Back with the boys, Lukas had led his friends down into the basement. It was labeled as off limits and for Lukas's use only.

Lukas wrapped a dark blue cloak around his shoulders and his companions did the same, only Arthur's was dark green and Vladimir's was dark red.

"Alright Norway," said Arthur, losing the human name since the three countries were no longer out in the open, "What did you find?"

"I was cleaning out my storage of books to see which ones I could give away," Norway began, "That's when I found this." Norway blew the dust off a thick, leather bound book. The other two coughed as Vladimir cleared away the dust. On the cover were the words: "Legends and Myths" in bright gold lettering. Vladimir seized the book from Norway's hands, with his red eyes sparkling.

"Romania!" Norway exclaimed. Romania opened the book. It's pages were yellowed with age and the words written upon each page were those of fairy tales.

"You brought us here for a storybook?" Arthur said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Norway nodded.

"Don't act like that, England. I brought you both here because I have never seen that book in my collection before."

"I don't see vat ze problem is," said Romania as he continued to flip through the book, "Zis book is very entertaining! Down to ze last detail!"

"Romania, stop your fangirling and let me see the book," ordered England. The Romanian frowned and stuck his tongue out at his British friend. England took the book from Romania and walked over to the magic circle Norway had drawn on the floor.

"A simple tracking spell ought to do the trick," Norway said as he took one end of the star drawn inside the circle. England looked down at the star.

"Norway," he said, looking at the emotionless Nordic. "Why are there six ends of the star you drew?" Norway shrugged.

"I always draw them like that." England shook the thought out of his head and took his place at the circle, and Romania did the same.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Norway and Romania said in unison. England took a breath.

"Show us whence it came…" A green glow casted from underneath England.

"Vis oss som forlot denne spor bak…" chanted Norway. A blue light shimmered from the Norwegian's feet.

"Cine a plecat micul nostru indiciu în urmă!" Romania chanted happily. Red light flooded out from his feet.

"VESTIGIUM!" the three boys said at once. The book began to glow white. The pages flipped through themselves rapidly.

Suddenly, the Magic Trio heard the door above slam.

"NORWAY!" England yelled, "I thought you said that the house would be empty!"

"That's what I thought," said Norway through gritted teeth. The sound of rapid footsteps could be heard above them, followed by several crashes.

"Zat doesn't sound good…" Romania muttered.

"Greenland…" Norway seethed. "She, Philippines and Sicily went out! She must have gotten herself in trouble again!"

"Well, we have to get them to leave!" shouted England. His magical aura began to unknowingly grow stronger. Suddenly, the basement door opened, and the three teenage countries ran in, slamming the door behind them. The girls ran towards the boys, not noticing they had stopped on the other star points.

"Kom deg ut herfra!" Norway yelled. Greenland shook her head so her sweaty blonde hair stuck to her face. The boy's aura grew brighter.

"Nu este sigur pentru tine!" exclaimed Romania. Sicily shook her head and clung onto Romania's arm in fear. The Romanian's aura and face both grew redder.

"No! Tenere al sicuro!" cried the girl. The aura around the book began glowing to an unimaginable brightness. All of the Nations shielded their eyes.

"What did you do?" yelled Norway.

"We didn't do anything!" snapped Philippines, "You were the ones who have all of the magic!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! ARGH!" England fell to the ground. Philippines bent down to pull him back up, but a green glow surrounded the Brit, and as soon as she touched him, it surrounded Philippines as well. The two nations screamed as they faded into the light. The light swirled in the air for a moment before shooting down into the book,

"Arthur!" exclaimed Greenland. She reached out to try and catch the light, but she began glowing an icy blue. Norway's dull blue eyes widened.

"Hanna!" he shouted. The Nordic seized her wrist as he himself started to glow blue. "Get away from there!" Before Greenland could take a step away from the book, both of the Nordics were engulfed in their blue lights and sucked into the pages.

"Don't move," Romania said as Sicily clung onto him, absolutely shaking. The two were surrounded in red light and shot into the book. The old book flipped through its pages before stopping. In swirled letters at the top of the page were: **_Alice in Wonderland_**


	2. Philippines in Wonderland 1

Philippines in Wonderland

Part 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

* * *

Philippines woke up with a splitting pain in her head. She sat up and blinked. Then, she gasped. Philippines was no longer in the Nordics' basement with the other countries. Instead, she was in a carriage of some sorts. She looked down and saw that she was no longer in her comfortable attire. Her clothes had switched out to a bright blue dress, one that looked like it belonged in 1800s Europe. Philippines's dark hair was pinned back with several blue flowers.

"Good, you're awake." Philippines's dark gaze looked at the voice's owner. It was China. The strange thing was that he was dressed as if he belonged to 1800s Europe, too.

"Ch-China!?" stuttered the Filipino girl. China rolled his golden eyes.

"Don't call me such, aru. Flora, you fell asleep as soon as we got in here. If you were asleep any longer, we might have been late!" Philippines's head began spinning. The last thing she remembered was getting surrounded by England's magic green aura. Then, nothing. She was confused as hell, and where was England?

"I doubt they'll notice if we're a little late," Philippines muttered.

"They will, aru," China snapped back. Philippines felt like sticking her tongue out at the Asian, but held herself back. She didn't know whether or not this was real, and if she ruined the relation between their two countries, her boss wouldn't be happy. "Are you even properly dressed?"

"I hate corsets, and I'm against them." The truth was that Philippines never wore a corset. Sicily complained about them, so they had to be horrible. "And who says what's proper? What if it was agreed that 'proper' was wearing a fish on your head? Would you wear it?"

"Flora."

"To me a corset is like a fish."

"Qǐng. Not today." Philippines felt frustration flow through her veins.

"Antonio would have laughed," she muttered as she looked out of the window. Spain loved the girl's sense of humor and laughed nearly every time Philippines said something funny. She looked back over at China, who had a look of hurt on his face. Philippines raised an eyebrow. Why would China get upset if she had only mentioned Spain? Whatever the reason, Philippines began to regret her words.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I'm just tired."

"Did you have bad dreams again, aru?" China asked after a moment's pause. Philippines nodded, unsure if this was the correct answer or not.

"It's always the same one. I-I can't remember what it is or what happens. Do you think that's normal? To have to same recurring dream and not remember it?"

"I don't know." China pulled a necklace out of his pocket and tied it around Philippines's neck. "You look měilì, aru. Can you smile? For me, aru?" Philippines laughed silently and managed to give a small smile.

* * *

Not long after, the two Asians arrived at a party, which was in full swing. Everyone was dressed in fine summer clothing that still looked like they were from 1800s Europe. China led Philippines to two familiar people- Switzerland and Hungary. They both looked like aristocrats.

"Ve thought you vould never arrive!" said Hungary happily. "Flora, Francis is vaiting to dance vith you. Go on!" Francis...that was France's human name. If anyone knew where to find England, it was France. Philippines nodded and walked to the party guests. Unfortunately, she had caught the last bits of the conversation between Switzerland, Hungary and China.

"You're very late! Now everything vill have to be rushed through!" seethed Hungary.

"Duìbùqǐ," China said, quickly apologizing,"We were-"

"Never mind!" Philippines heard Hungary leave and Switzerland sigh.

"Elizabeta has been planning zhis for years," the neutral country said, "Don't mind her." China sighed and nodded.

"I wish Antonio was here…" sighed the Asian.

"My condolences, Yao. I think of your partner often. He vas truly a man of vision." Philippines gasped silently. So, Spain was...dead? He couldn't have been dead! She had just seen him yesterday!

"Thank you."

"I hope you don't think I have taken advantage of your misfortune."

"Of course not. I'm pleased that you've purchased the company." Company? Why would China give a company to Switzerland? Philippines shook her head. This all sounded like something out of a storybook.

"I vas a fool for not investing in his mad venture vhen I had zhe chance." Philippines slowed her pace so she could hear more, but someone pulled her into the crowd of dancing party goers. The brunette looked at the hand's owner and was met with the sapphire gaze of France.

"I've been looking for you, ma chérie," said the Frenchman with a smile. Philippines felt her heart skip a beat, but she remained focused on her goal- finding England and getting home.

"Really?" Philippines said casually. "You have?" She laughed nervously as France nodded.

"Do you care to dance with me?" Philippines nodded. Hopefully she could get close enough to France in order to find out England's location.

* * *

Philippines found something strange about France as the two danced together. He wasn't his usual flirty self. He seemed to be stiff and refined...like Austria, and it didn't suit him. The two talked as they danced, and Philippines's suspicions were confirmed. Something was wrong with France.

"Are you feeling alright, Francis?" Philippines asked. France nodded.

"I feel ze same as always," he answered.

"Have you seen Arthur around?" France gave her a look of confusion.

"Arzur?" Philippines's eyes widened. France and England were neighbors, and they were always fighting with each other. How could France forget him?

"Yes, Arthur. You know, blonde hair, green eyes, incredibly thick eyebrows?" France rolled his eyes.

"You must be imaging zis Arzur. I believe it iz best if you kept any visions you 'ave to yourself." Philippines frowned slightly and looked at the ground. If Spain were here, she wouldn't feel so alone. She wanted to get out of this weird dimension and go home! She felt something brush against her arm, and France spun her away from some other dancers.

"Désolé!" France told them, "Miss de Cartel is just distracted today!" He turned back to Philippines. "Where is your 'ead?"

"I was just thinking," replied Philippines. France sounded so harsh. Something was definitely wrong with this situation. "Antonio said he sometimes thought about six impossible things before breakfast. They always made me laugh." France rolled his eyes again and looked over at someone. He stopped in his dancing, and so did Philippines.

"Meet me under ze gazebo in five minutes." France gave a slight bow to Philippines before walking off. The Asian girl's head was pounding. Spain was supposedly dead, and France wasn't acting like himself. All of this sounded like something out of a fairy tale!

Philippines's dark eyes widened in shock. The book. Both she and England must have been sucked inside the book, and now Philippines was trapped in a fairy tale. She had to find England and get out of here!

"We have a secret to tell you." Philippines jumped and turned around. She came face to face with Taiwan and Vietnam.

"It's not a secret if you're telling me," said Philippines, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"I told you we shouldn't," Vietnam said. She sounded slightly angered. Taiwan waved her off.

"I told you we should!" the Taiwanese said.

"If we tell her, she won't be surprised."

"Will you be surprised?" Taiwan asked Philippines.

"I am curious as to what you guys are talking about…" admitted Philippines.

"We won't," Vietnam stated.

"Maybe we shan't," said Taiwan with a smile. Philippines clenched her fists in frustration.

"I wonder if Yao knows that you two swim naked in the pond," the Filipino said. Both girls' eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would." Philippines's dark eyes caught sight of the Chinese man. "There he is now." She started to walk toward him.

"Francis is going to ask to marry you!" blurted out Taiwan. Philippines froze. France was going to do what? Someone placed their hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from the two girls.

"You've ruined the surprise," said the person. Philippines turned and saw Japan leading her away. "I wourd strangre them if it weren't wrong. Everyone went through so much troubre to keep it a secret."

"Everyone knows about this?!" Philippines asked in surprise. Japan nodded.

"That is why everyone is here. Francis-san is going to ask you under the gazebo. When you say 'yes'-"

"If I say yes," Philippines cut in. She didn't want to marry France. She and France were friends and nothing more. That had to be established several times. Japan stopped at gave Philippines a cold look. Shivers ran down her spine. That look reminded her too much of the same look Japan had before he attacked Philippines during the 1940s.

"Who wirr you marry then?" he asked. Philippines looked over at France, who was blowing his nose. He studied the contents of his kerchief, then folded it and put it in his pocket. Philippines's face coiled in disgust.

"I don't know."

"You are twenty years ord, Frora. Your beauty won't rast forever. You don't want to be a burden on Yao-san, do you?"

"Hindi," Philippines replied in her native tongue, "I don't."

"So you wirr marry Francis-san. You wirr be as happy as I am with Arfred and your rife wirr be perfect. It's arready decided." Philippines opened her mouth to speak, but someone cleared their throat loudly, interrupting their conversation. It was Hungary.

"Flora dear," the Hungarian said sweetly, "Shall ve take a valk through the garden? Just you and me?" Before Philippines could answer, Hungary jerked her away.

* * *

Hungary dragged Philippines to a beautiful rose garden. The two ended up walking side-by-side in silence. Philippines felt uncomfortable.

"Do you know vhat I've alvays hated?" asked Hungary, breaking the silence. Philippines looked at her and shrugged.

"Erm...You hate Prussians?" Philippines guessed. Hungary- well, the real Hungary, anyway- was always hitting Prussia in the back of his head with her skillet. Hungary shot her a look and laughed silently.

"Yes," she answered, "But I also hate ugly grandchildren. Flora, you are very beautiful. You're bound to give birth to...idióták!" Philippines jumped when Hungary's voice rose. "The gardeners planted white roses vhen I asked for red!"

"You could always just paint the roses red…" Philippines suggested. Hungary raised an eyebrow.

"Vhat a strange thing to say. Come on." Hungary picked up her pace and began speaking. However, Philippines tuned her out. She felt upset and was starting to feel homesick. She needed to find England, and it was obvious that he wasn't here.

The sound of bells fell upon Philippines's ear as something large darted past.

"Did you see that?" the Asian asked. Hungary shook her head.

"See vhat?"

"A rabbit, I think." Hungary scoffed.

"Nasty little things. I do enjoy setting the dogs on them. Hurry up." Hungary began to move even quicker, causing Philippines to jog just to keep up with her. Philippines looked around the garden, and saw it. It was surprisingly Canada. He was in a dark red-violet waistcoat and was dressed like an old fashioned messager. The strange thing was that he had blonde rabbit ears on his head and a fluffy tail- like a rabbit. Canada noticed Philippines staring at him and darted behind a tree in fright.

"Vhat are you staring at?" Philippine turned back to Hungary.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Canada peeked out from behind the tree and beckoned Philippines toward him. "Um...Excuse me." Hungary opened her mouth to speak, but Philippines rushed after Canada before she could.

* * *

"Matthew!" Philippines called, "Matthew! Please come out!" She sighed. The Canadian was nowhere to be seen. She wandered aimlessly until she heard the sound of two people. It had to be Canada. Philippines ran towards the noise and gasped at the sight she saw. It was America, who was kissing Vietnam passionately.

"Alfred?!" At the sound of her voice, Vietnam ran off and America turned around, staring at Philippines in shock and surprise.

"Flora!" exclaimed America, "I-I-I can explain!"

"I'm sure you can." Philippines crossed her arms and waited to hear America's excuse.

"Please don't tell Kiku! Think about him. You wouldn't want to ruin his relationship, would you?" Philippines's eyes widened.

"Me?!" she said in shock, "I'm not the one who's-"

"Zere you are!" Philippines turned at saw France approaching the two. "I told you to meet me under ze gazebo!" Philippines tried to retaliate to both of the men, but France took her by the wrist and led her away from America.

* * *

The European and Asian stopped under a white gazebo which everyone was crowding around. The shadows of the pillars fell upon Philippines's face like prison bars. She glanced over at a string quartet discreetly positioned in the shadows with bows poised. France dropped to his knee.

"Flora de Cartel…" He began.

"Francis…" Philippines muttered. She noticed something crawling on his shoulder.

"What?"

"You have a caterpillar on your shoulder." France frantically brushed at his shoulder, trying to knock the caterpillar off. "Don't hurt it!" Philippines let the caterpillar crawl onto her finger, then placed it gently onto a tree branch.

"You'll want to wash zat finger." Philippines rolled her eyes. Looking out in the crowd, Philippines noticed Hungary motioning for France to hurry.

"Flora de Cartel, will you be my wife?" he blurted out. The question hung in the air. Philippines wasn't sure whether to answer or not. She had to find England and get home, not marry France!

"I...I...well, everyone expects me to…" the Asian stuttered, "And I won't be beautiful forever...but this is happening so quickly...I think...I...I…" Philippines looked around the crowd. Her eyes landed on Canada, who was in the shadows and was motioning for her to follow him. "I… I need a moment." Philippines turned and ran away from the crowd and France, her feet flying like the wind.

* * *

"Wait!" Philippines cried as she chased Canada across a meadow. Canada made a turn, and Philippines lost sight of him. She sighed. "MATTHEW!" Philippines looked around the area she was now in. As she approached a rabbit hole, something grabbed her by the ankle, and Philippines screamed. She tumbled down the hole, screaming all the way down. She frantically made a grab at the walls, which were hung with paintings, ancient maps, cracked mirrors, demonic masks, etc. She pulled out books, jam jars, a crystal ball, a badger claw, a monkey's hand and a human skull in her frantic effort to stop herself. And down she fell. It began to grow dark as if the day was passing into night. And yet still she fell. Finally after what seemed like hours, Philippines hit the bottom, smacking her head on the wooden floor.

"OW!" Philippines exclaimed, rubbing her head. "WHOEVER PULLED ME DOWN HERE I WILL HURT YOU!" Philippines heard a whimper. She ignored it and stood up. She was in a round hall with many doors. She walked over to one of the doors and tried to open it. It was locked. Philippines tried to open another one and another one. After trying everything, Philippines knocked on one of the doors.

"Is there anyone there?!" she called out. There was no answer. She moved around the hall and tried to doors again. Every door was locked. She sighed and looked around the room. Her eyes fell upon a three-legged glass table with a small key sitting on top. Philippines picked up the key and tried it in one of the doors. It was too small for the lock. She tried it in a few doors, and all of the locks too small. Philippines was about ready to give up. That's when she came upon a curtain. Curious, she pulled it aside to reveal a little door about two feet high. Grinning, Philippines tried the key in the door. It fit. Smiling, she opened the little door and bent down to look through to the other side. Through the small door, Philippines saw a beautiful garden with a fountain. Her eyes dazzled in wonder as she tried to make her way through the door. Unfortunately, it got stuck on her shoulders. Philippines pulled out of the doorway and frowned. That door seemed like the only exit out of the hall. She couldn't think of what to do next. Standing up, Philippines walked back to the table and dropped the key on it. Her eyes caught sight of a bottle on the table. She looked around and saw no one who could have put it there.

"Is someone here?" she called, "Matthew?!" Once again, there was no answer. Philippines sighed and turned back to the table. She glanced at the label tied to the bottle. It read "DRINK ME." Philippines opened the bottle and sniffed the contents. She recoiled in disgust.

"It smells like England's cooking." Philippines looked back at the small door and shrugged. "It is a dream after all...right?" Philippines took a swig of the liquid inside the bottle. She shuddered as the clear fluid slid down her throat. Philippines began to cough and gag from the taste.

"It even tastes like it!" Philippines coughed again before noticing the table had started growing. "What's going on?!" The table grew larger and larger before Philippines realized that she was shrinking. When her height became two feet, she stopped shrinking. The previously small door now loomed above the Asian. Philippines took a step and tripped. Her clothes were now too big for her. Groaning, Philippines dragged her clothes behind her and ran up to the door. She grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it. It was locked once more. Philippines groaned loudly in frustration. Philippines glanced back at the glass table, where the golden key was laying. She ran back to the table and attempted to climb the table leg. Unfortunately, Philippines ended up getting tangled in her over-sized clothes and fell back to the ground. She let out a frustrated yell before sitting up. She noticed a little box under the table from the corner of her eye. Philippines looked around the room. There was no one else there but her.

"This isn't funny, I hope you know that!" she yelled to the unseen stranger. Philippines walked over at picked up the box. Glancing around the room once more, she opened it. Inside was a cake with the words "EAT ME" written in icing. Philippines looked up at the key on the table.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself. Philippines took a small bite of the cake. It tasted like heaven in her mouth, so she took another bite. Suddenly, Philippines began to grow rapidly. Her clothes ended up fitting her again, but the Filipino wouldn't stop growing. The dress strained against her lightly tanned skin. The ceiling got closer until her head ended up grazing it. That's when the sudden growth spurt stopped. Philippines sighed in relief. She bent down and picked up the key. Crouching down, Philippines made her way to the little door and slid the key into the lock. She laughed to herself and went back to the table. Philippines picked up the bottle and took another swig of the disgusting liquid. She shivered and then shrunk back down to the height of two feet. Philippines gathered up the cloth and ran back to the door. She put the key in the lock and turned it. Philippines opened the door and stepped through.


	3. Philippines in Wonderland 2

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 2: Trouble and Danger**

* * *

Philippines gasped as she entered the garden. It wasn't as beautiful as she thought it would have been, but it was still strangely beautiful all the same. Some parts of the garden were brown and all tangled. It's statues were broken and the plants were overgrown. The fountain was covered in mossy and was silent, seeing as no water flowed from it.

"That's funny…" she muttered to herself, "This place seemed immaculate from where I was standing."

"I told you she was the right one!" Philippines heard a soft voice say. She turned to see Canada and a few others approaching her. They were Liechtenstein, Italy and Romano. Like Canada, they each had something different about them. Liechtenstein had small, blonde mouse ears on her head, a blonde mouse tail and a thin saber tied at her waist. Her pink dress was absent and was switched for a pair of pants instead. Both Romano and Italy were dressed like Canada was, but without the waistcoat and the fact that Romano was in red and Italy was dressed in green. Their human names were stitched on their collars.

"I'm not convinced you're right," said Liechtenstein sadly. She sighed as Canada threw his hands up in the air.

"How is that for gratitude?" he shouted with anger and surprise. Actually, it wasn't that loud, seeing as his voice was normally quiet. "I've been up there for weeks trailing her everywhere she went! I was almost eaten several times by wild creatures! Are you telling me I did that for nothing?!" Liechtenstein squeaked, which was appropriate considering she was a mouse.

"She doesn't look anything like herself!" Romano pointed out.

"Zhat's because she's zhe wrong girl!" Liechtenstein repeated.

"If she was the right one, then she would be," Italy added, sounding worried.

"But she isn't!" snapped Romano, "So she is not!"

"But if she were so, she would be."

"But she isn't. Stop contradicting me!" Philippines whistled loudly, causing the group's attention to fall on her.

"How can I be the 'wrong girl' when this is my dream?" said the Filipino angrily, "Or I think it is, at least. And who are you three to say otherwise?!" Italy smiled and bounced forward. He took Philippines's hand and shook it.

"I am Feliciano!" he said very quickly, "He's Lovino!"

"The other way around would be that I'm Lovino and he's Feliciano," added Romano.

"Ve should consult Roderich," Liechtenstein piped up, "Roderich vill know who she is." The group mumbled in agreement as Italy put his arm around Philippines.

"I'll escort you!" said the bubbly Italian. Romano pulled Philippines away from his brother and towards himself.

"I'll do it," he said. The two Italians began arguing- actually Romano was just yelling at Italy- pulling Philippines between the two of them.

"Are they always like this?" The girl asked with a sigh.

"Yeah," answered Canada. "I think it runs in their family or something." He turned to the Italians. "You can both take her there, alright?" Italy and Romano looked at each other before nodding. Both boys held out their hands, and Philippines took them cautiously. The small group of five started off on their way to meet Roderich. Philippines racked her brain, trying to remember who Roderich was. Since most of these people were the countries she knew, Roderich had to be one of the countries as well, but Philippines could not remember who held that human name.

* * *

As they walked on, Philippines heard voices around them. The voices were talking about her.

"It can't be her! She looks nothing like the girl. She is not even wearing the right dress!" they said. Philippines shook her head, and the voices stopped. She turned to Canada.

"Who's Roderich?" she asked. Maybe with the information she was given, Philippines could figure out who Roderich was.

"He is one of the wisest people in Underland," Canada explained. "He's the absolute."

"He's Roderich!" the Italians said in unison.

* * *

As they continued, their pacing slowed. Philippines heard a familiar voice say: "Who are you?" The garden spread out thin and turned into mushrooms. Upon catching sight of Roderich, Philippines stifled a laugh. Roderich was Austria's human name. Austria was sitting on top of a mushroom, tapping his fingers on its head. Unlike everyone else, he was dressed the same as he was in the real world, except for the fact that his clothing was entirely the same shade of shimmering blue. Canada pushed Philippines towards the Germanic.

"Roderich?" asked the Asian.

"You're not Roderich. I'm Roderich," said Austria, "Zhe question vas 'who are you?'"

"My name is Flora. Flora de Cartel." Austria smirked, which Philippines was certain that she had never seen him do.

"Ve'll see." Philippines clenched her hands into fists.

"What do you mean by that? I know who I am!"

"Yes, you should...stupid girl." Philippines really wished that the real Hungary was here. If she had heard his say that, the Austrian would be knocked unconscious in a heartbeat. "Unroll zhe Oraculum." Canada nodded at this order and pulled out an ancient looking parchment. He laid it out and unrolled it on a nearby toadstool.

"'The Oraculum: Being a Calendrical Compendium of Underland,'" Canada explained. Philippines looked at the scroll. It looked like a timeline. It showed all of the major events for each day. Each day had a drawing and a title.

"It's a calendar," she clarified.

"Compendium," snapped Austria. "It tells of each and every day since zhe Beginning of Underland."

"Today is Griblig day in the time of the Dark Queen," said Canada. He pointed to a illustration. It showed all six of the cast. They were looking at the Oraculum at the exact same moment.

"Show her the Frabjous day." Canada nodded and rolled the scroll out further, to show the future.

"Frabjous Day is the day that you slay the Jabberwocky!" exclaimed Feliciano. Philippines's dark eyes widened.

"Slay what?" Canada pointed to an animated illustration.

"That's the Jabberwocky," the Canadian said, his voice wavering in fright. Philippines looked at the drawing and gasped. The Jabberwocky was tall as a dinosaur with reptilian wings, scales, long sharp claws, and a pronged tail. A knight with short, dark hair in chain mail armor was fighting him with a shining sword.

"And there you are," Romano said, tapping a figure on the knight. "There you are with the Vorpal sword."

"There aren't any other swords that can kill the Jabberwocky," added Italy.

"If it isn't Vorpal, then the thing isn't dead!" Philippines nodded and looked closer at the drawing as it moved. The knight swung her sword, revealing her face in the process. The knight was unmistakably Philippines, and she had a deadly lust for blood in her dark eyes. The real Philippines recoiled in horror at the image.

"That's not me!" she exclaimed, "That can't be me! I promised Japan and America!" The five Underlanders stared at her. Philippines let a few tears slip from her eyes. Long ago, after WWII, the Asian had sworn to her friends that she would never hurt any other person without a good reason. Now these imposters were telling her she had to kill this thing!

"That's not me…"

"I told you…" said Liechtenstein.

"Please tell us, Roderich," Canada pleaded, "Is she the right girl?" Philippines looked at Austria's violet orbs with her own teary ones.

"No," he answered, "Not even close."

* * *

Chaos erupted among the group. Everyone was yelling in their own languages, making Philippines's head spin. The Asian girl clenched her hands together and stamped her foot on the dirt.

"Little imposter! Pretending to be the right girl!" voices exclaimed in Philippines's head, "She should be ashamed!"

"I was so sure about you…" Canada muttered in English. Philippines screamed, and shook the voices from her head. She looked up at saw the five staring at her, as if the situation was her fault.

"Excuse me! I didn't mean to be the wrong person!" Philippines said, wiping her face dry. That's when she realized something. "Wait a minute...this is my dream! I think it is, at least. Nevermind that! I'm going to wake up, and you'll all disappear! I'll find England and then I'll go home! Philippines closed her eyes tightly and pinched her arm. She opened them as pain shot up her arm. Everyone was still there. Philippines raised an 's curious.

"That's weird…" she muttered. Philippines pinched herself again as everyone continued staring at her. "This usually works." Liechtenstein pulled her saber from its scabbard.

"I could stick you if that would help," she said sweetly. Even under that tough exterior the book had given her, Liechtenstein was still the sweet girl Philippines knew.

"Yeah," Philippines said with a smile, "Thanks." Liechtenstein held out the blade and poked Philippines a little too hard with it. The Asian yelped in pain, but instead of the quiet yelp everyone was expecting, a thunderous roar crossed their ears. Everyone covered their ears, except for Romano and Austria. A monstrous beast smashed through a high wall. It had a huge furry body with the head of a rabid bulldog. Drool oozed from his squashed muzzle. Its fur was caked with blood and filth. Its teeth are shark like and broken, stained with blood. A foul stench emanated from it. Everyone scattered in fright, with each running off in a random direction.

However, the group was intercepted by a group of knights dressed in red and black armor. Each knight had a crest imprinted on their armor: a sliver crown with a knife stabbed through it. The knights seized any of the escapees they could. Philippines looked back behind her. She saw one of the knights holding a struggling Canada.

"MATTHEW!" she cried.

"UNHAND ME!" the Canadian begged, "RUN FLORA, RUN!" The knights tossed him into a caged wagon with several other creatures. Philippines nodded and continued running. She soon heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind her. Philippines turned and saw the beast looming after her. Her eyes narrowed. Suddenly, she remembered and stopped. This was all a dream...right?

"Hopefully this is only a dream," Philippines muttered to herself. "Nothing can hurt me." Philippines turned around to face the creature. "You can't hurt me!"

"Vhat are you doing?!" Liechtenstein yelled from behind a tree, "Run!" Philippines stood her ground. She heard Liechtenstein groan. The small girl jumped onto the beast, her blade drawn. Pulling herself up, the Germanic drove her saber into the beast's eye. Philippines gasped, not expecting Liechtenstein to do such a thing. The monster bellowed in pain. Liechtenstein pulled out the blade, but the whole eye popped out by accident. The creature howled with pain. It whipped around and raked it's long claws across the closest thing- Philippines's arm. The Asian screamed in pain.

"Run!" yelled Liechtenstein. Philippines nodded and started running again.

* * *

For how long she had ran, Philippines didn't know. She ended up running down a dirt path that ended up splitting into two. On the path were Italy and Romano.

"Hey!" shouted Philippines. The boys turned around to see her. Italy smiled and waved. Philippines jogged up to the two, nearly out of breath. A road sign pointed south to "SNUD" and east to "QUEAST".

"Ve, we're glad you're alright!" said Italy happily. Philippines nodded in return, not able to speak just yet. "We just don't know where to go."

"It's this way! East to Queast!" Romano said

"I thought it was south to Snud!" The twins began to pull Philippines in each direction. An ear-splitting screech interrupted the argument. An enormous bird landed in from of the three. It looked like was part eagle and part ostrich. It made a "JUBJUB" sound as it snatched the Italians in the air and took flight. Both of the boys screamed in fear.

"NO!" shouted Philippines. She sighed. Now the Asian was on her own in a world she didn't even know. How could the situation get any worse?


	4. Philippines in Wonderland 3

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 3: Finding England**

* * *

Philippines ran aimlessly through Underland. She finally came to a stop in a tangled forest. That's when she finally noticed the pain shooting up her arm. She took a look at her arm. Three, long gashes were bleeding profusely. Philippines hissed as she traced her fingers over them. This was confusing. She was a Nation, meaning her immune system was far quicker than that of any human being. So...why hadn't her wounds healed yet? That's when it hit her. Everyone was using their human names. Did that mean...she was human in this situation? Philippines groaned and stamped on the ground.

"It looks like you ran across somezhing vith vicked claws," said a voice with a familiar accent. Philippines recognized it immediately. Spinning around, she saw Prussia floating in midair in front of her. He, like everyone else, looked strange. He had silver cat ears on his head and a silver cat tail that was waving back and forth slowly. His clothes changed from his Prussian blue uniform into a gray dress shirt and jeans. The top two buttons on his shirt with undone and the collar was flipped up. He had his flag tied around his neck like a bandana. He was grinning so widely, it seemed unnatural.

"And I'm still dreaming!" Philippines said, throwing her hand up in the air. Prussia's red eyes narrowed and his grin disappeared. His gaze fell upon Philippines's cut. Prussia licked his lips at the sight of it.

"Vhat zhe hell did zhat to you?" he asked. Philippines looked at the wound for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, "It looked like a giant dog or something." Prussia raised a silver eyebrow.

"I think you mean zhe Bandersnatch." Philippines nodded. "In zhat case, vhy don't you let me have a look, Mädchen?" Before she could respond, Prussia vanished and reappeared right besides Philippines. The girl jumped in surprise. Prussia took the girl's lightly tanned arm in his hands. He traced his slender, pale fingers across the open wound, causing Philippines to wince. He hummed under his breath. Then, he leaned in and stuck his tongue out slightly. Philippines pulled away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she asked, slightly pissed off by the action. Prussia sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills or it will get infected," he explained, "Zhe only person vithin five miles who can do zhat is me, and I'm sure you don't vant zhat pain to get vorse."

"I'll be fine." Prussia groaned.

"At least let me bind it for you, zhen." Prussia pulled an extra Prussian flag from the back pocket of his jeans and bound it around Philippines's wound.

"Salamat," Philippines said. Prussia tied the flag tightly around her arm.

"I'm Gilbert," said Prussia, "Zhough most people call me zhe Cheshire Cat every now and zhen." His wide grin returned. "Vhat do you call yourself, Mädchen?"

"Phili-" Philippines caught herself. "I mean...My name is Flora. Flora de Cartel." Prussia's eyes widened.

"You mean zhe same girl everyone is talking about?" Philippines groaned and threw her hands in the air.

"There is no way we are going into all of that again!" Prussia simply shrugged.

"Don't vorry," he said, "Zhis cat never gets involved vith politics. Zhat vould be mien bruder." Philippines laughed silently to herself. Prussia raised an eyebrow, but shook it off.

"You'd better get going."

"What way?!" Philippines shouted, "All I want to do is find my friend and go home!" Prussia seemed a little taken back by her words, but kept his cool composure

"Fine zhen," said the Prussian, "You seem a little lost, so let zhe awesome me help you. I'll take you to zhe Hare und zhe Hatter, nozhing else. Got it?" Philippines nodded. Prussia smirked and then suddenly disappeared into the air. Philippines looked around the tangled forest before spotting Prussia reappearing up ahead.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked. Philippines nodded and ran up to the Prussian Cat. He took by the hand and led her down the path.

* * *

After walking for what seemed like hours, Prussia and Philippines finally arrived at a strange looking house. The house looked like it was part hare and part house. The chimneys were ears and the roof was thatched with fur. The picket fence were rabbit feet, doorknob a bunny tail and the windows were pink rabbit eyes that looked round and that Philippines swore she saw blink.

Out on the front lawn, there was a tea party that looked like it had been going on for years. The tea set was an odd mixture of cracked pots and chipped cups. The tablecloth was stained and threadbare, and the chairs were lopsided. Someone was slumped over in one of the chairs. His face was obscured, and Philippines couldn't see him properly. His clothes were a dark green waistcoat, with a green vest, black dress pants and a white dress shirt. He wore a black, ragged and scorched top hat upon his head that had an undamaged ribbon circling it. Philippines swore that it looked like the Union flag.

Next to him was Lithuania, dressed in similar attire, but his coat was a dark yellow, his vest was green, his shirt was red and he wore no hat upon his head. He looked paranoid and anxious, and he was constantly wringing his hands and the long, brown rabbit ears he had upon his head. Across from him was Liechtenstein, whom Philippines was glad to see that she had escaped the Bandersnatch. Speaking of which, Philippines noticed something new in her appearance. Liechtenstein now had the Bandersnatch's eye tied around a piece of string, which was tied around her neck.

Snickering, Prussia creeped up behind Lithuania and tapped him on his head. The Baltic jumped.

"What? Where? Who's there?" he said quickly. Lithuania spun around and saw Prussia standing behind him. His body relaxed as he leaned back in his chair. "Hello, Gilbert."

"Hallo, Hare," Prussia said with a snicker.

"Please don't call me that. You know my name is Toris." Prussia snickered once again as Liechtenstein stood.

"It's nice to see you again, Gilbert," she said sweetly. Prussia flashed a smile in her direction. "Are you staying out of trouble?"

"Nope!" said the Prussian, "You know trouble just calls me!" Liechtenstein laughed before turning to Philippines.

"And I see you made it out of zhe voods just fine. Sorry about zhat vound. I didn't mean for zhe Bandersnatch to hurt you like zhat."

"It's alright," said Philippines, "I'll be fine." At the sound of her voice, the man at the end of the table looked up with shock. Philippines met his eyes. He had the same messy blonde hair, same emerald green eyes, and the same unnaturally thick eyebrows. Both of their expressions brightened. They were transfixed on one another as he moved towards her, taking the shortest route by running across the top of the long table. The two came face-to-face and studied each other.

"I know your eyebrows anywhere!" Philippines said cheerfully.

"And the dark hair that is always cut to her shoulders," said the Hatter. The two cheered happily in the air. "Please tell me this is real?" Philippines nodded. "Then tell me, what's my name? My true name?" Philippines leaned into the the Hatter's ear.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you," she whispered, "England." The two pulled away from each other, smiling happily.

"Oh, it's the girl I've been looking for!" England said with a smile, "My fiery Philippines!"

"I hate to put a downer on zhis happy moment," interrupted Liechtenstein, "But Matthew brought us the wrong girl." England waved her off.

"It's absolutely Flora! You're absolutely my Philippines! I'd know you anywhere. I'd know her anywhere!" England took Philippines by the hand and lead her back over the top of the table. Philippines jumped and stumbled, trying her best not to step on any of the cups. England dropped back into his seat, and Philippines took the empty seat to his right one.

"Well, as you can see we're just having tea," England said coolly, "It's all because I was obliged to kill Time waiting for your return."

"You knew I would be coming?" Philippines asked. England nodded.

"That little incident sent us into the book. From my guess, we're in some bizarre version of Alice in Wonderland. Everyone here but you and me are just projections from our memories and such. They look and act real though, down to the last detail. And since both you and I were transported at the same time, I just figured that we would be in the same story." Philippines nodded. That's when something strange happened. England began to laugh quietly. A chill ran up Philippines's spine. That laughing was making England sound as if he was insane.

"You're terribly late, you know...naughty girl," said England. "Did you know that time became quite offended and stopped altogether when I told him? Not a tick ever since."

"Arthur…? Are you alright?"

"Yes yes, of course. But now you are back, you see, and we need to get on to the Frabjous day!"

"Please no."

"Oh, shh." England leaned in, "I"ll explain later. Oh, by the way I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M, and also, Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"What?" Suddenly, Lithuania, Liechtenstein and England all clasped their hands up high in the air.

"Downal wyth Bluddy Darh Witsh!" they said in unison. Philippines raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"'Down with the Bloody Dark Witch'," Prussia translated as he picked up one of the teacups on the table, "Vith zhe Bloody Dark Witch being zhe Dark Queen."

"It's a code used by us," explained Liechtenstein, "The Underland Underground Resistance!" England raised a hand, silencing the girl.

"Come now, We simply must commence with the slaying and such…" he said. He looked up into the sky and raised his voice loudly, "Therefore, it's high time for Time to forgive and forget! Or forget and forgive, whichever comes first! Or, is in any case, most convenient! I'm waiting!" Everyone stared at the Englishman as he took a breath and leaned back in his chair. After a moment's silence, Lithuania tapped a watch he had in his hands, listened to it for a second and dipped it into his tea cup before listening again. His face lit up.

"It's ticking again!" the Baltic said happily. Prussia put his cup back down on the table with disgust.

"All zhis talk of blood and slaying has ruined mien taste," he said, sticking his tongue out for a moment. Philippines swore she saw a dark look in England's eyes as the Brit stood.

"Our entire world is falling into chaos and poor Gilbert is off of his tea," England said darkly. Prussia looked over at England.

"Vhat happened zhat day vasn't my fault, und you know it!" England's teeth gritted in anger. Enraged, he stood up and slammed his hands down on the table, sending multiple cups flying.

"YOU RAN OUT ON US TO SAVE YOUR OWN ARSE!" he yelled.

"I DID NOT! IF YOU VOULD LET ME EXPLAIN-"

"You're a bloody idiotic wanker and-" Both Prussia and Lithuania stood up quickly and rushed to the two girls. Lithuania covered Philippines's ears and Prussia did the same to Liechtenstein as England began cursing faster and faster. All the madness he had built up was being released in one, sudden burst.

"Arzhur!" yelled Liechtenstein. England looked over at her and then over at Philippines. Her eyes were filled with fear. England jerked suddenly, causing his body to relax. He took a breath and sat back down.

"Thank you, Lili," England sighed, "I'm fine. Pardon me for that."

"Vhat's vrong vith you, Azhur?" said Prussia as he removed his hands from Liechtenstein's ears and leaned against the table. "You used to do zhe best Futterwacken in all of Vitzend." Philippines gave a confused look to the Prussian.

"Futter what?" she asked.

"It's a dance," explained Liechtenstein.

"On the Frabjous day, when the Light Queen once again wears the crown," said England "On that day, I'll Futterwacken...vigorously." England glared at Prussia. Philippines had seen that look on England's face. It was the same look he always gave his brothers.

In the distance, the group heard the sound of hoofbeats. Lithuania began shaking.

"What? No!" he said, his voice wavering, "The Knave! Hide her!" England quickly reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small bottle.

"Philippines," England said quickly, "Drink this, now!" He dropped the bottle in her hands. Philippines looked at the liquid.

"Oh no…" she said, "There is no way you're getting me to drink this again!" England groaned and took back that bottle. He opened it and grabbed Philippines. He put the bottle to her mouth and forced the liquid down her throat. Philippines coughed as she shrunk down to the size of a doll. England snatched and empty teapot and shoved the girl inside, dress and all.


	5. Philippines in Wonderland 4

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 4: The Madness Within**

* * *

England shut the lid to the teapot, concealing Philippines completely. He looked up as everyone around him relaxed their bodies and did their best to act normal...or at least as normal as you could get here. He heard the sound of a dog barking. His emerald eyes narrowed. If the memory he had received from the Hatter was true, then the one person he wouldn't want to meet in these circumstances was approaching. England reminded himself silently that he was to remain the Mad Hatter and not be himself.

"Well, if it's not my favorite group of lunatics," said the Knave. England held back the urge to sneer at him. He had the same beige hair and the same cold violet eyes of one of his allies. His uniform was the black armor of the Dark Queen, with a long tan scarf added to it. There was no mistaking the face that stood before him. It was Russia.

Lithuania shuddered in fright at the Russian's presence.

"We're looking for the girl called Flora," he said darkly, "Her majesty wishes to speak with her." Russia looked down at a dog by his feet. The dog seemed to nod and went under the table, sniffing on the way. England tensed. Russia began to eye him curiously. The Brit laughed nervously.

"Speaking of the Queen…" said England quickly, "Here's a song we sang at her soiree!" He looked to both Lithuania, Liechtenstein and Prussia, who all grinned.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat! How I wonder where you're at!" the four sang madly. While they were singing, Russia walked over to England. As soon as the last line was sung, the Russian grabbed the Brit by the neck. England stopped in his madness, choking ever so slightly. He looked over at his companions. One of the knights hit Lithuania over the head with his weapon while another poured hot tea on Liechtenstein. England could have sworn he saw Prussia seething silently in anger as that happened.

"If any of you are hiding her, you know what will happen," Russia said darkly. He drew a line across his neck. England bit back the urge to start strangling him like he did to France at the last World Meeting.

"We've already lost them," England managed to squeeze out. Russia let go of the Englishman and began walking away. England smirked. "All together!"

"Up Above the World you fly! Like a tea tray in the sky!" sang the four. Russia sent icy looks at them while a dark aura surrounded him. The four began to laugh crazily. They continued their singing, despite the fact that the knights were hitting, choking and pouring tea on them. But the pain was necessary.

"Twinkle Twinkle Twinkle Twinkle!" That's when England felt something on his legs. He looked down and saw a familiar looking dog. It reminded him of Germany. He began to smell the teapot England had in his lap. Looking around, the Brit saw that no one was watching him. Now was his chance. He leaned down closer to the hound.

"Downal wyth Bluddy Darh Witsh," he whispered. The hound stopped dead. England gestured towards the teapot he had. The hound dropped to the ground and began sniffing, pretending to have caught a new trail.

"Follow the hound," Russia ordered, catching sight of the dog. The knights followed it, but Russia remained.

"You all are mad," he spat. After a small pause, everyone but Russia began laughing hysterically. With a look of disgust, Russia left quickly. While Lithuania's, Liechtenstein's and Prussia's laughter stopped, England kept going. His laughter grew into that of a madman's.

"Azhur!" Liechtenstein yelled. England jerked again and took a sharp breath.

"I'm fine," said the Englishman, "Really, I'm fine." He moved the teapot to the table and lifted the lid before quickly closing it again.

"Sorry about that," he laughed shyly. "Hold on." England pulled out a pair of scissors from his pocket and quickly made up a miniature ensemble for Philippines out of the tea cozy, a swatch of her old dress, and a little bit of magic. He opened the lid again and handed it to her.

"Give this a try." England closed the lid again to give her privacy. In a moment, there was a tiny knock on the lid. He opened it and helped the Filipino out in her remade clothes.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at making clothing. Though it's not half bad." Philippines twirled on the table, smiling.

"You did a good job, England." England smiled. At least the spell let him keep his magic. Although he'd rather have his sanity.

"Good thing Ludwig is one of us or you'd be…" said Liechtenstein as she drew her finger across her throat ominously. So the dog was Germany. England took note of Prussia shifting uncomfortably.

"It's best if we take her to Kiev," suggested Lithuania, "She'll be safe with the Light Queen."

"Can she get us out of this place?" Philippines asked England. The Brit shrugged. He swept his hat off his head and put it on the table.

"Your carriage, m'lady," he said. Philippines laughed.

"A hat?"

"Anyone can go by horse or rail. But, the absolute best way to travel is by hat. That and it's easier for me to keep an eyes on you at this size." Philippines laughed again as she sat on it. England saw her clinging on to the Union flag ribbon, unsure and nervous about her decision. "Farewell, all! Stay safe, and keep your heads!" The two started off on their journey to Kiev.

* * *

The two walked together through a slightly burnt forest. Philippines moved from the hat and was now resting on England's shoulder. She was humming quietly to herself as they went.

"'_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, Did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe,_" England recited. He could feel Philippines staring at him.

"What was that?" she asked, "England, are you sure that you're okay?"

"_The Jabberwock with eyes of flame. The jaws that bite. The claws that catch. Beware of the Jabberwock, my son. And the frumious Bandersnatch. He took his vorpal sword in hand. The vorpal blade went snicker-snack. He left it dead, and with its head. And he went galumping back,_" He finished before turning to the confused Philippines, "It's all about you, you know...In this world, I mean." Philippines crossed her arms and glared at him, her dark eyes growing cold.

"I'm not slaying anything. I made a promise," she said, "So keep that out of your mind!" England's gaze dropped to the ground in front of them. His mouth curled into a sneer.

"You don't slay…" he repeated. Philippines nodded defiantly. "Do you have any idea what the Dark Queen has done?" Philippines looked away from England as the Brit felt the madness rise within him. "You don't slay…"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to!" Philippines retaliated, "I made a promise to America and Japan...the real America and Japan anyway." England glared at her with a cold look.

"You're not the same Philippines I know. Not anymore. The Philippines I know you are is so much more. You've lost all of that." England poked the girl in the stomach with his finger. "There's something missing in there." There was silence between the two for a long time before Philippines broke it.

"Tell me what the Dark Queen has done," she ordered. "You've been here longer than I have. You must know." England shuddered.

"When we were sent inside the book, the spell gave me one of the original Hatter's memories," said England, "It's not a pretty one."

"Tell me anyway. I can handle it." England grinned as he pushed his way through an area of foliage that had become twisted and black. The two emerged from the growth and into what was left of a town. England's expression grew grim.

"Here. I'll show you." England muttered a spell under his breath and a mirror formed in front of them. Philippines looked at England curiously as he waved his hand in front of the mirror. It glowed a bright green as an image began to materialize. "This is the memory as I see it. Like I said, it's not pretty. I was apparently the Hatter to the Light Queen at the time. All of my people were." Philippines gave England a weird look before turning back. The two gazed into the looking glass as the memory completely formed.

* * *

The mirror's version of England was standing happily with his people. Everyone, adults and children, wore top hats. The mood was bright and festive. Philippines gasped as she saw who was beside Mirror-England. It was Ukraine. She was dressed all in white and had a beautiful silver crown on her head in place of her headband. She sat on her white horse with other members of her court, which included Canada- who was by the Queen's side and blushing heavily-, Lithuania and Prussia. Prussia had his red eyes on a small boy. He was blonde with blue eyes and was dressed in white robes. If the child had any unnatural features- they would have been covered by the clothing. To both of the viewers, the boy reminded them a lot of Germany. The members of the court were all dressed as they were, but their clothing was white and silver instead of their different colors. A knight dressed in white armor stood beside Ukraine, a shining sword in his hand. All of them seemed to be happy and smiling as the festivities went on. England pointed to the blade.

"That's your weapon," he said, "That's the Vorpal Sword." Philippines nodded unsteadily. The woods in the mirror suddenly turned dark as enormous leathery wings blocked out the sun. Faces filled with terror as they watched the fearsome creature. The knight, stunned by the beast's magnitude, dropped the sword and fled in terror. The viewing England sneered at the knight's actions. Panic ensued among the party goers. People ran as the Jabberwocky shot fire at them. The Queen's horse reared in fright. Mirror-England made a mad grab for the reins. He successfully got a hold of them, and led Ukraine to safety as fast as he could move. As he left the scene, Mirror-England looked back. Canada was helping others escape the best he could. Lithuania was looking up and was shocked into paralysis. Prussia was hovering near to the people- who were protecting the children, which included the small boy Prussia was watching earlier. As the Jabberwocky descended upon them, Prussia panicked. He grabbed the boy he was watching and vanished with him pressed tightly to his chest. Chaos ensued. The two viewers saw Russia picking up the fallen Sword. He collapsed to the ground with it in his hands, and the Jabberwocky retreated. Moments later, Mirror-England returned to the scene. His face immediately filled with shock and horror at the place where his people took their final stand. Everything around him was burnt to a crisp. The earth was still smoldering. Only one burned and trampled hat remained. It was the hat England was currently wearing. The mirror Brit tossed his own hat away and picked up the burned one. He brushed the soot off and placed it firmly on his head. The memory dissipated from the mirror, which ended up disappearing altogether. England twitched as the scene finished playing. He felt both madness and guilt running throughout him.

"England?" said Philippines. She shook the Brit as hard as she could. "ENGLAND!" The Englishman jerked and shook his head to clear it.

"I'm fine," he said, "Just fine. Really, I am."

"Are you sure?" England nodded.

"It's just survivor's guilt," he muttered, "It's the thing that's driving me to insanity." Suddenly, England perked up as he heard something approaching them

"Did you hear that?" he asked Philippines, "I think I heard something."

"What was it?" Philippines asked nervously. England glanced back into the darkened woods before realizing what was happening.

"Dark Knights." They heard the bark of the hound. Thinking quickly, England dropped Philippines into his breast pocket and began running as fast as Italy.

* * *

England dodged the trees' branches and leapt over the dead stumps. His emerald eyes lit up as he saw the edge of the woods opening up ahead. But there was a flash of black through the trees. England turned as one of the dark knights stepping out. He turned the other way, and another dark knight blocked his path. Soon, England and Philippines were surrounded.

"I need you to go south to the Bluffs," England whispered, eyeing the knights warily, "I believe Ukraine isn't far from there."

"What about you?" asked Philippines. England swept his hat off as if in a conciliatory gesture to the approaching knights.

"I'll be fine. Just jump on the hat, now." Philippines nodded and did as she was told. England flung the hat as hard as he could, sending both it and Philippines flying over the trees.

"DOWN WITH THE BLOODY DARK QUEEN!" yelled the Englishman as he was surrounded by the knights. He knew deep in his heart that he would get out of this mess...some how.


	6. Philippines in Wonderland 5

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 5: The Dark Queen**

* * *

The Hat landed in the soft grass. Philippines fell into the grass and looked back at the forest. She glanced over to the rolling hills that were southward of her. It had begun to get dark, and there were strange night sounds that fell upon her ears. She yelped and slipped under the relative safety of the hat for the night.

The next morning, Philippines was awakened to the sound of something large sniffing outside of the hat. As she up, that large something flipped the hat over, exposing Philippines to the bright sunlight. She closed her eyes at the sudden brightness. Something pressed their nose against the girl's face, causing her brown eyes to open. It was a dog, a German Shepherd to be exact. The strange thing was that this dog had bright yellow fur, as if it were blonde, and his eyes were an icy blue. She recognized him as the dog Liechtenstein said was with the Resistance.

"Traitor! You were supposed to lead them away!" Philippines said angrily, "Arthur trusted you!"

"I had no choice," spoke the dog. His voice and accent sounded familiar. "I am zheir prisoner." The dog pawed at the black collar he was wearing. "It's cursed to keep me in zhis form." Philippines's sighed and kicked the dirt.

"What's your name?"

"Ludvig." Philippines smirked. So, this dog was Germany. No wondered Prussia was so uncomfortable when the name was mentioned. This was his brother. "Vould your name be 'Flora' by any chance?" She nodded.

"I'm not the girl everyone is talking about though," she said, "I'm just Flora, nothing else."

"Arzhur vouldn't have given himself in to zhe Dark Queen for just any girl." This made Philippines smile for a bit, until she realized what England just truly did.

"Where did they take him?" she asked.

"Most likely to zhe Dark Queen's castle in Minsk," Germany answered. Philippines looked over at the worn out hat, and remembered the pain England held in his eyes when he watched the memory.

"We're going to rescue Arthur," she stated.

"I'm afraid zhat is forbidden." Philippines's body grew tense with anger.

"I don't care! He wouldn't be there if it weren't for me!"

"Zhe Frabjous Day is almost upon us. You have to prepare to meet zhe Jabberwocky."

"I have had enough!" Philippines snapped, "Ever since I fell down that stupid rabbit hole, people have been telling me what I need to do and who I have to be. I have been shrunk, stretched, scratched and stuffed inside a teapot! I have been accused of being the right girl and of not being the right girl. This is my dream! I'll decide how it goes from here!"

"I have strict orders to-" Germany said, before Philippines cut him off.

"I don't give a damn about your orders! Are you going to help me or not?!" Ludwig shook his head and laid down at Philippines's feet. She climbed up his leg and sat on his shoulders. Why couldn't the real Germany be like this?

"Take me to Minsk!" Philippines ordered, "And don't forget the hat!" The dog nodded and picked up the hat in his teeth. He ran towards their destination, with Philippines hanging out to the collar, trying her best not to fall off.

* * *

After running a few miles, Philippines and Germany finally made it to Minsk. The walls surrounding the place were high and foreboding with a surrounding, murky moat. The two approached the moat cautiously. Philippines gagged at the sight she saw. There were decapitated heads floating in the moat. She looked across the murky gray water for a way across. However, only one way seem possible. She took a sharp breath. Philippines slid off of Germany's shoulder and stood on the bank of the moat.

"I'm going to regret this…" Philippines muttered to herself as she jumped onto on of the floating heads. She wobbled for a bit, but stayed on. She jumped across the heads, one by one, until she reached dry land on the other side. Upon her feet hitting the dirt, Philippines released anything she had in her stomach onto the ground.

Wiping the vomit off of her mouth, Philippines looked up at the high wall. She glanced around the edges before sighting a crack just big enough for her to fit through. Smiling, she turned back to Germany.

"LUDWIG!" she called out to the German, "THE HAT!" Nodding, Germany picked up the hat with his teeth and sent it flying over the wall. Philippines groaned in frustration. She turned back to Germany, but he was already on his way to somewhere else. Philippines sighed and crawled through the crack.

* * *

Philippines found herself in the bushes on the edge of a garden. A loud whack rang on her ears, then a cry of pain, followed by cheers and laughter. Curious, she peered through the bushes. What she saw amazed her. It was the Dark Queen and her court, and they appeared to be playing a game. Philippines looked at the Dark Queen and her jaw dropped. The Queen was wearing a long, black dress with a silver crown in her platinum blonde hair. Her dark blue eyes were cold and unforgiving. There was no mistaking who the Dark Queen was. It was Belarus.

Belarus swung her mallet. There was that small cry again. Philippines looked around for the source. The ball rolled toward her and laid there, furry and gasping, in the grass. The Asian gasped. It was a hedgehog, tied by its four legs into an awkward ball. Its fur was matted and filthy, and its was face buried in the grass. THWACK! It cried out as it was hit again. Philippines never was one to judge a person by their cover, but this Belarus was more heartless than the real one. The hedgehog rolled to a stop near Philippines. She attempted to untie it, but it cried out fearfully. She quickly quieted it down, hoping not to be heard.

"I want to help you," she whispered to the hedgehog. The creature calmed down and allowed Philippines to untie it. It stared at her silently for a moment before succring off into the bushes. Philippines turned and saw a familiar person kneeling down next to her. It was Canada. His usual red-violet coat was switched out for a black page's uniform. He looked miserable.

"Thank god you're safe," he whispered, keeping his voice low enough so only Philippines could hear it. "But what are you doing here?! You should be far, far away!"

"I've come for two reasons," said the Asian. She motioned him closer, and Canada leaned it. With one very swift move, Philippines punched the Canadian in the chin. He put his hand to his face in surprise. "That was for dragging me here against my will!

"I admit, I did deserve that. I just hope it won't bruise."

"It won't."

"What's the other reason?"

"Arthur got captured because of me," Philippines explained. "I'm here to rescue him." Canada laughed a bit.

"You can't rescue anyone with your size!"

"Well, can you make me bigger than?" Canada nodded. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out one of the small cakes from earlier.

"It's called upelkuchen." Philippines took it and shoved it into her mouth hastily. "Don't eat all of it!"

Unfortunately, it was too late. Philippines shot upward. Buttons flew off her torn garments. The seams strained and finally gave way. Canada covered his eyes and began blushing madly as Philippines grew right out of the shreds of her remaining clothes until she bursts through the bushes...stark raving nude.

Philippines looked down at the Dark Queen and her court. She silently thanked God that the bushes covered her vital regions. But, unfortunately, everyone was staring at her. A heavy blush formed on Philippines's face until she looked like a tomato.

"What is this?" Belarus asked. Canada came out of the bushes, still covering his eyes in embarrassment.

"It's a 'who', your Majesty," he said, "This is...um…"

"Um?" An idea came to Philippines's mind.

"From Manila!" she cut in and then winked towards Canada.

"What happened to your clothes?" Philippines looked down at her lightly tanned body.

"I-I-I outgrew them! I tower over everyone at home. They all laugh at me and ignore me, so I came to you. I thought you might understand what's it's like...to be forgotten." To her surprise, Belarus smiled.

"My dear girl," she said with her thick Slavic accent, "Anyone who is forgotten is welcome in my court." Well that was the unexpected answer, but it worked. "SOMEONE FIND HER SOME CLOTHES! USE THE CURTAINS IF YOU MUST, BUT CLOTHE THIS ENORMOUS GIRL!" Belarus barked at her court, causing all but three to scamper away.

* * *

Clothing was hastily made for the now oversized Philippines, and the girl was brought to the throne room. As of right now, she was standing in front of Belarus. The Dark Queen was tapping her fingers against her ornate throne. There was a chair next to her. Belarus gestured to it.

"Sit," she ordered. Philippines sat down next to her quickly. With a wave of her hand, Belarus dismissed her court. The Courtiers gave a dark look at Philippines before leaving.

"I wonder where my boys are…" Belarus muttered to herself before turning to Philippines. "You must meet them. BOYS!" Belarus snapped her fingers. Instead of the Underlanders Philippines expected, Romano and Italy rushed into the room. They were no longer dressed in their red and green clothing, but they were dressed in all black. The Italians looked as miserable as Canada did and were staring at the ground.

"There you two are," said Belarus, "Aren't they entertaining? They have the strangest way of speaking. BOYS! Speak for us. Amuse us." The boys didn't speak, and Italy hid behind his brother. Belarus's expression darkened. SHe stood up and kicked Romano as hard as she could. Philippines winced as Romano clutched his leg.

"Speak!" Romano looked up to yell at the Dark Queen, but his hazel eyes landed on Philippines instead. He nudged his brother. Italy looked up and caught sight of Philippines as well.

"Is that…?" muttered Romano. Philippines put her finger to her lips, trying to tell the boys to be quiet.

"No, it isn't," Italy said, understanding what Philippines was gesturing for, "Not one bit."

"Yes, it is! I can see it with my own eyes!" Philippines waved her hands frantically and shook her head.

"It isn't!" Italy repeated, "Dobbiamo tenerla al sicuro dalla regina Oscuro!" Romano's eyes widened, and he nodded. The Queen laughed.

"I enjoy my boys," she said, "Now, both of you. Get out." The Italians nodded and ran out of the throne room. Philippines heard footsteps approach her and the Queen. Her dark eyes fell on Russia. Belarus smiled and blinked seductively at him. Philippines could see Russia shuddering in his armor. Oh well, some things never change- no matter what world you are in.

"There you are, brother," Belarus said, "Did you have any luck with our prisoner?" The Russian shook his head.

"He is being stubborn, little sister," he said. Philippines noticed Belarus glaring at her brother as soon as he called her "little sister."

"You've gone soft on me brother dear. Bring him to me!" Russia nodded. Philippines felt his cold stare fall on her.

"Who is this?" he asked his sister.

"Um, my new favorite," answered Belarus.

"What's her name?"

"Um."

"Yes, dear sister?"

"Um!" Russia turned to Philippines.

"I believe your name has escaped my dear sister's mind," he said. Belarus dug her nails into her throne before smacking Russia in the face. Russia took a step back in surprise. Even Philippines's eyes widened. In the real world, Belarus would never harm Russia. She loved him too much.

"Her name is Um, you idyjot!" she yelled. Russia's face turned dark, as well as the aura surrounding the Russian.

"From Manila," Philippines added, earning her a glare from Russia. She felt a chill running down her spine. In the real world, Philippines and Russia were good friends. Hopefully that wasn't one of the things the book changed. Nobody wanted to be on Russia's bad side. It wasn't pretty.

"Ivan Braginsky," said Russia, introducing himself, "I am the brother of the Queen, and her Knave as well." Philippines opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as the guards dragged someone in. The prisoner was chained by hands and feet. The Queen walked towards him and lifted his head by his messy blonde hair. Philippines gasped silently. It was England. His face was battered and bruised, as well as having his lip split open. HIs emerald green eyes held an empty stare.

"I have come to understand that the Chosen One, this Flora girl, has returned to Underland," Belarus said darkly. Philippines raised an eyebrow. Returned? If she had to have been here previously...wouldn't the book have given she some memory of it? Like the one England had?

"Where is she?" Belarus asked. England glared at her darkly and didn't answer. She clapped her hands in front of him, but the Brit remained unblinking. He grinned instead.

"I've been considering things that begin with the letter 'm':" said England. "Moron, mutiny, murder, malice…"

"I'm looking for an 'F' word now. Where is the girl!?" England's face drew into that off a thinker for a moment. He ended up shrugging. Philippines smiled a little bit. At least someone was still on her side.

"Who? That little Asian girl? I wouldn't know."

"Would you know if I took off your head?!" Belarus laugh darkly. England joined in on the laugher, but his was louder. He kept laughing, even after Belarus stopped.

"Stop that." England didn't cease in his laughing. Belarus grew red with anger and raised her hand. Philippines looked away as she heard the loud smack of Belarus slapping England. This did not stop the Englishman from laughing. The Queen growled. England looked up on his own, and his emerald eyes met the burning ones of Philippines. As soon as he gazed upon her, his laughing ceased. His eyes grew wide, but he gave her a shy smile. Philippines repeated the action. England winked at her before turning back to Belarus.

"Did you know you have a beautiful head?" he said to the Queen. "I should very much like to hat it."

"Hat it?" Belarus repeated with a platinum eyebrow raised. England nodded.

"Yes, I used to hat the Light Queen, you know, but there wasn't worth anything of my craft. She was a little dense and didn't truly appreciate my work." England shot a wink at Philippines.

"That is very true…"

"But with you...What I could do with this, monument, this face. Nay, this magnificently beautiful and smart lass!"

"What exactly could you do?" England lifted his bound hands. Belarus sighed. "Brother, unbind him. How can he work if his hands are bound?" Rolling his eyes, Russia walked over to England and untied his hands. England stood up and walked over to the Queen, encircling her.

"Shall it be a bonnet or a boater, or something for the boudoir?" said England. Philippines bit her lip as his voice grew to a madman's. "A cloche, dunce hat, death cap, coif, hood, barboosh or pugree, , yarmulke, cockle-hat, pork-pie, tam o'shanter, billy-cock, bicorn, tricorn, bandeau, bongrace, fantail, night cap, garibaldi, fez…" Philippines began to fake a coughing fit.

"Arthur!" she coughed. England jerked, and his body relaxed.

"I'm fine," he said calmly, "I'm fine." Belarus raised her hands and waved them in both Russia's and Philippines's directions.

"Leave us!" she ordered. As the two left, Philippines caught Russia glaring at England suspiciously.


	7. Philippines in Wonderland 6

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 6: A Change in Attitude**

* * *

As soon as she left the throne room, Philippines rushed out into the garden. She peered into the bushes. She saw the little hedgehog she had helped earlier, who was cleaning the dirt off of its fur. Philippines laughed and continued on her search. Her burning brown eyes lit up when she saw it. Philippines reached into the bushes and pulled out England's hat. She wiped the mud and dirt off of it, fixing it up with loving care.

* * *

Philippines rushed through the castle, looking desperately for England. She soon heard him humming and pushed open the door from the which the sound was coming from. The room was filled with ribbons, bows, veils, feathers and colorful hats of every shape and size. Philippines walked up to England with a smile.

"Your work is very beautiful," she said. England jumped in surprise before seeing Philippines. His body relaxed. "You must let me try one on." Laughing, England put a hat on Philippines. She posed like a lady. Philippines put one on England, and he posed like a lady, too. The two started laughing.

"It feels good to be doing this. Doing something that keeps my mind off of our current situation..." England said after their laughing died down. "Of course, using a little magic helps."

"It's sad that you have to make them for her…" Philippines sighed. England's eyes grew wide and, realizing what he had done, suddenly filled with remorse and self-recrimination.

"What's the matter with me? This isn't who I am! I am Arthur Kirkland! I am the Kingdom of England! I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! I AM NOT A MADMAN!" Fury seized England. He tore a piece of fabric in half, his emerald eyes dancing with flames.

"England!" cried Philippines, "ENGLAND!" Philippines took England's face and forced him to look at her. "BRITAIN!" Philippines saw fear in the Englishman's eyes. England's body jerked, and he relaxed.

"Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, Philippines," he said. The Asian nodded. "I'm frightened. I don't like it here. I can feel the madness of the Hatter trying to take over! Have I gone mad already?" Philippines put a hand to his forehead, as if she was feeling for a fever. Then, she nodded.

"I believe so," she answered. "The madness has already consumed you." England looked down at the floor, but Philippines lifted up his chin so the two were looking at each other again. "But, I'll tell you something. All of the best people are."

"Who told you that?"

"Spain did, and you know very well that Spain never tells a lie." England's expression brightened, and he straightened his shoulders proudly.

"Look, I found another masterpiece." England raised one of his thick eyebrows. Philippines picked up a hat from behind a box. It was the hat she had found in the garden. England's eyes lit up as the girl put it on his head. "That's better. You look like yourself." England shook his head.

"I'll be myself again once we get out of the book," he said, "Only I don't know how we're ever going to get back."

"Maybe we need to finish the story or something?" Philippines suggested. Both green and brown orbs grew wide. The two Nations cheered happily.

"Philippines, you are a genius! We'll try our best to make it to the end! We'll overthrow the Dark Queen!" Philippines's expression fell.

"I have to slay the Jabberwocky…" she sighed.

"HATTER!" called out the Dark Queen's voice, "WHERE ARE MY HATS!? I AM NOT A PATIENT QUEEN!"

"No kidding…" England muttered as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. "If you're going to slay the Jabberwocky, you're going to need the Vorpal Sword. I overheard from two guards that the Queen keeps the Sword somewhere hidden in the castle. Find it, Philippines, and take it to Ukraine. We need to make this world right again if we ever want to see our own." Philippines nodded and glanced downward. There was a long, thick chain connecting England's ankle to the wall. Philippines began to consider another use for the sword.

"We'll go to Ukraine together," said the Asian, "I came here to rescue you, and that is what I'll do." England smiled.

"Go now, quickly!" Philippines rushed out of the room.

* * *

Philippines wandered around the castle, looking desperately for some sign of the Vorpal Sword. She ended up finding the Italian brothers, who were standing outside Belarus's courtroom door.

"Lovino!" she called out to them, "Feliciano!" Both of the boys turned to her, and their expressions lit up.

"Flora!" they said in unison. Italy hugged Philippines's leg.

"Ciao, again," Romano said, looking Philippines up and down.

"Do you guys know where-" Philippines tried to ask before Italy cut her off.

"How come you're so big?" he asked.

"She is larger than she normally is," added Romano, "Or this is her normal height." Philippines groaned.

"I need to know where the-" she tried asking again, but Romano cut her off.

"She is larger than when we met her."

"She drank the pishsalver, remember, fratello?" Italy reminded his brother. Romano nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but Philippines covered their mouths.

"Do you know where the Vorpal Sword is?"she asked. The boys' eyes widened as they shook their heads. "Do you know anyone who does?" They nodded. Philippines removed her hands so the boys could speak.

"Matthew does," the Italians said in unison.

"Where is he?" The two brothers looked at each other before they took Philippines's by her hands and began to led her to Canada.

* * *

Philippines followed the Italian brothers to a darkened area of the castle. Her eyes fell as she spotted Canada taking with someone. It was Liechtenstein, and she was dressed as a maid in a black uniform. She still had her saber tied around her waist. The two were whispering very rapidly to each other.

"Lili?" Philippines asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm rescuing Arthur!" said Liechtenstein, proudly. "Vhat about you? You should be far avay from here!"

"Arthur was captured protecting me, and I'm rescuing him as well. But I need some help."

"What is it?" Canada asked. His hands and rabbit ears twitched with anticipation.

"I need the Vorpal Sword. Arthur told me it was somewhere in the castle, which means someone must have seen it. Lovino and Feliciano told me that you know where it is." Canada looked over at the smiling brothers and nodded.

"I do." Philippines felt victory rising in her chest.

"Vhat about us?" Liechtenstein asked, "Is zhere anyzhing ve can do?" Philippines thought for a moment before nodding.

"Go and free Arthur," instructed Philippines. "He's not that far from here. I'll be there as soon as I can." Liechtenstein, Lovino, &amp; Feliciano all nodded and ran down the hall in one direction. Canada took Philippines by the hand and led her in the opposite direction.

* * *

The North American Rabbit and the Asian girl arrived at a stable of some sorts.

"The Sword is inside," Canada whispered. Cautiously, Philippines walked over to the door and opened it. Both of them cringed as a horrible stench flowed out from the stable. Philippines's eyes widened.

"I know that smell..." she muttered before looking inside the stable. There laid the Bandersnatch, with his head in his paws. He was moaning in pain as blood oozed from his empty eye socket. Philippines gasped and shut the door quickly.

"There is no way I am going in there!" Philippines shouted, "Look at what that thing did to me!" She unwrapped the bandage the Queen had given her. Philippines and Canada gasped when they saw the wound. It was larger than it had been before and was inflamed with a burning red tone.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Canada asked in a harsh whisper.

"It wasn't this bad before…" Canada began breathing heavily, trying keep himself calm, but ended up fainting. Philippines rolled her eyes and sighed. She took a look back at the stable. That's when an idea came to mind. And with that, Philippines rushed off to find Liechtenstein.

* * *

"Lili!" cried the Filipino girl as she caught the Germanic running through the hall. Liechtenstein came to a sudden stop as Philippines jogged up to her. "Do you still have the Bandersnatch's eye?" Liechtenstein nodded. She untied the eye around her neck and held it out to show Philippines.

"Ja," Liechtenstein said, "Vhy do you vant to know?"

"I need it. The Bandersnatch is guarding the sword." Liechtenstein nodded and dropped the eye into the Asian's hand. "Thank you! Now, go find Arthur!" The blonde mouse nodded and the two ran off in their own directions.

* * *

Philippines jogged down to the stable. Canada was gone, most likely called away by Belarus. The girl swallowed any horrible feelings she had and opened the stable door. Slowly, Philippines approached the Bandersnatch. Upon seeing her, it growled deeply.

"I-I-I-I have your eye," she stuttered. Philippines held up the eye to his view. Seeing his eye, the Bandersnatch surprisingly began whining for it. Curiously and cautiously, Philippines got closer to the beast, going as steadily as ever. She held up the eye to the Bandersnatch. It growled and sneered at her. Frightened, Philippines dropped the eye on the ground. The Bandersnatch began to slowly walk towards her. Philippines backed away slowly as her heart began pounding. She didn't want to die in a storybook! To her shock, the creature began whining and sniffing the eye. He pulled it closer with his paw. Philippines relaxed her body and sighed. Her dark eyes searched the stable until they landed on a tarp covered chest. Taking one quick look at the Bandersnatch, Philippines walked over to the object. She knelt down in front of it, and with one swift move, Philippines removed the tarp. Underneath was a metal chest. A smile as wide as Prussia's grew on Philippines's face. However, when Philippines tried to open the chest, she found it locked. Her happy mood disappeared. Suddenly, a pain washed over Philippines. She grabbed her head, desperate to get rid of the headache coming upon her. Her body began to heat up as well. A fever started in her arm and had begun to work its way through her whole body. Philippines pulled her sleeve back to look at the swollen, infected wound on her arm. She touched it lightly, and stifled a cry of pain. Maybe touching it wasn't such a good idea.

Philippines glanced back at the Bandersnatch, which was still busy with his eye. Philippines began to shiver and sweat heavily. She pulled frantically at the chest, hoping to break the lock. She had seen America do it, in fact it was her lock he had broken. Black spots began to dance in Philippines's vision. She blinked and shook her head, but the spots just grew bigger. Soon, the world around Philippines went black.


	8. Philippines in Wonderland 7

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 7: The Light Queen**

* * *

Philippines woke up with a massive headache. She shook the pain away. Philippines then realized something. The Bandersnatch was standing right in front of her. She jumped, and backed into the chest. The beast just stared back at her. Philippines saw that he had managed to get his eye back in it's socket, and for some odd reason, it had begun to function like a normal eye again. The Asian laughed a little bit. The Bandersnatch nudged her leg. He lifted up his neck to show a large key hanging around his neck. Philippines looked at the key and then to the chest's lock. She smiled.

"Clever boy!" Philippines said as she scratched the Bandersnatch behind the ear. As Philippines pulled the key from around his neck, she winced. Her dark gaze fell on the wound, which had started bleeding again. The Bandersnatch leaned over and sniffed the blood as it slid down Philippines's lightly tanned flesh.

"Yes, I'm bleeding. And by the way, thank you for causing it!" The Bandersnatch looked at Philippines and gently began to lick the blood off of her skin, and eventually he began to lick the wound clean itself. Philippines scratched his ear again with her free hand. The Bandersnatch's tongue felt soothing against her skin. She let him lick the wound. Though...mostly Philippines was glad that it wasn't Prussia cleaning it.

As the Bandersnatch finished his work, Philippines looked at the wound. She smiled. The infection had miraculously gone and the swelling had decreased greatly. Philippines moved her arm. Not even a drop of pain remained. The creature and Nation looked at each other.

"I guess this makes us even!" Philippines laughed, The Bandersnatch seemed to nod in agreement. Philippines twirled the key victoriously in her hands before fitting it into the lock. She turned the key, unlocking the chest. The Asian opened the chest, and her dark eyes glittered. Inside was the beautiful Vorpal Sword, with its blade of shining silver. Philippines held it up to the light in order to get a better look. Elegant and ancient runes were engraved upon the handle. Philippines stood up victoriously and began walking out of the stable. With one last look at the Bandersnatch, she ran out to find and free England.

* * *

After wandering around the castle- and avoiding many people- Philippines finally found her English friend. Liechtenstein was at his feet, trying desperately to pick the lock to the chain around England's ankle with a pin. Neither one of them had noticed her arrival.

"Stand back, Lili!" Philippines shouted. The Europeans looked up to face the Asian as she raised the Vorpal Sword victoriously. They both lit up. Victory was in their grasp.

"How's this for bravery?" Philippines said as she lined the Sword up with the chain. England's eyes widened.

"No! Wait!" he shouted, "The Sword can not be used for anything else but-" Before the Englishman could finish his sentence, the door swung open with a loud bang. Everyone whipped around and saw Russia standing in the doorway. Two knights were by his side.

"Arrest that girl for crimes against the Queen," he said, pointing to accused looked down at the Vorpal blade in her hand.

"Uh oh," she muttered.

"Arzhur!" shouted Liechtenstein. She had abandoned her efforts to pick the lock and had taken a sword off of the wall. She tossed it to him, and England caught it by the handle. Russia drew his own sword as England smirked.

"You're facing a former pirate, Ivan," he said with a pirate-like accent, "Prepare to lose!" The two began dueling as the females began keeping the knights at bay. Even while chained, England was a great swordsman. The Brit swung the sword at Russia before noticing what Philippines was doing.

"No!" He yelled at her, dodging a blow, "Take it to the Light Queen! Take it to Ukraine!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Philippines shouted back, swinging the sword at one of the knights, barely missing his head.

"Hurry!" yelled Liechtenstein, "Run, now! Go, Flora!" Upon hearing Liechtenstein call out the name, everyone froze. Russia gazed at Philippines with shock and surprise. Philippines, however laughed weakly.

"Thanks for blowing my cover, Lili!" she said with another nervous laugh.

"Sorry!"

"So...the Chosen One was hiding under our sights the entire time?" Russia said as his dark aura grew around him.

"RUN!" Both England and Liechtenstein ordered. Philippines looked into their eyes, seeing the hope and fear behind them. She nodded and ran as fast as she could.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

* * *

Philippines ran as fast as she could through the castle until she managed to find the exit. Unfortunately, Russia and the dark knights were right behind her.

"Oh, crap!" She said as she kept running, maneuvering her way around the knights that attempted to grab a hold of her, but somehow Philippines found herself surrounded. She held the Sword out in front of her in order to keep the knights away from her. Russia stood out among the knights, grinning darkly.

"Why didn't I see it sooner?" said the Russian, "Flora. It has been such a long time, and you were just a little child back then."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" shouted Philippines, "I've never been here before!" Russia took a few steps closer until he was leaning in closely to Philippines's ear.

"If we were not in the current circumstance, I believe we would be comrades, little girl. But I stand by my sister."

"What about your older sister? What about Katyusha?" As soon as he heard Ukraine's name, Russia put his hands on Philippines and pushed her away from him forcefully. Philippines stared at him in surprise. Russia's expression grew dark and murderous.

"You shall not speak her name. Give me the sword. NOW." Russia took a step closer, but Philippines kept the blade between them.

"Stay away!" Suddenly, two knights grabbed Philippines from behind. The Asian struggled against them, keeping a tight grip on the Sword.

"Natalia will be pleased. She will take great pleasure in cutting off your head! I know very well that she wants to do it herself." A thunderous growl rang across the landscape. All of them- the knights, Russia and Philippines- turned to see the Bandersnatch bounded toward them. He was snapping and biting viciously at the knights. They let go of Philippines, frightened for their lives and ran away. "COWARDS!"

The Bandersnatch came to a stop between Philippines and Russia. He lowered his head, allowing Philippines to climb onto his back. The Knights and Russia stood there, astonished by what the Bandersnatch was doing. Philippines stick her tongue out at them.

"Good boy," she said, petting the Bandersnatch's head. "DOWN WITH THE BLOODY DARK WITCH!" Both Nation and beast began to run.

* * *

Philippines and her beastly companion ran as far away from Minsk as they could. As they approached the hills, Philippines saw a figure in the distance. Coming closer to them, Philippines could see who it was. It was Germany, but there were some very noticeable differences about him. For example, he was no longer a dog. Someone must have gotten that collar off of him. Germany retained the same appearance he did in the real world, with the exception of the perked up blonde dog ears and tail he possessed, and his clothing. His clothes looked a lot similar to Prussia's. His dress shirt was a pale yellow color, and completely buttoned all the way. His pants were straight black and his shoes were a dark red. It reminded Philippines of the German flag.

"FLORA!" called out the German. Philippines pulled the Bandersnatch to a stop in front of him. "Zhe Light Queen sent me here to so you get zhere safe, but I can see you're doing just fine vith zhat." Philippines laughed and patted the Bandersnatch once more.

"Yeah, I have a way with animals…" said Philippines, "Hey, are you heading to Kiev as well?" The Germanic nodded. "Well, you're not running all the way back. Get on."

"I can valk myself." Philippines crossed her arms.

"Ludwig, get on the Bandersnatch."

"Nien." Philippines narrowed her dark eyes.

"Get. On. The. Bandersnatch." Rolling his eyes, Germany grabbed onto the beast and pulled himself up.

* * *

After riding on for a few hours, the trio came upon a beautiful, light and airy palace that was colored white and accented with a shining silver.

"Zhat is Kiev," Ludwig explained, "Zhe Light Queen is vaiting for you in zhere." Philippines nodded as they entered Kiev.

* * *

Germany helped Philippines off of the Bandersnatch and led her to Ukraine. She was in her throne room, sitting on a white throne. She still looked as beautiful as she did in the memory, but her silver crown was missing. It was most likely the same crown Belarus was wearing. Beside her, was a white suit of armor, which was standing proudly. Germany stood aside and let Philippines in front of him. The Asian girl shakily approached the Queen, holding the Vorpal Sword out in front of her for Ukraine to see. The Slavic woman stood and smiled.

"Welcome to Kiev," she said kindly. Philippines bowed slightly and held out the Sword. Ukraine walked towards her, nodding. She took the Vorpal blade and placed it in the hands of the armor.

"The Vorpal Sword is once again in its right place," she said, "All that is left is to find our champion." Ukraine turned to Philippines with a hopeful smile. The Filipino dropped her gaze and shifted uncomfortably.

"You are taller than I expected you to be." Philippines looked back up and took a brief look at her body.

"I blame it on a little too much upelkuchen…" she admitted. Ukraine nodded and took Philippines by the hand.

"Follow me."

* * *

Ukraine took Philippines to her kitchen. It was as white as everything else. The only person there was Lithuania, who was standing at the stove and stirring a pot full of something. Every now and again, he twitched.

Ukraine stood at another stove, taking things from the cupboards and placing them on the counter.

"Hopefully I can remember…" she muttered to herself, " Pishsalver. Let me think. Two cups grape juice, a pinch of worm fat…" The Light Queen dropped the ingredients in a pot as she spoke them. "My father taught me how to make all of the medicinal cures and transformation potions in Underland. A teaspoon vanilla...urine of the horsefly, buttered fingers…" Philippine cringed at the last ingredients that were named. No wonder the pishsalver tasted like England's food.

"Natalia preferred to study Dominion Over Living Things...and every now and again, our brother. How is she? I'm worried about both of them. I haven't seen either one of them since I lost my throne." Philippines felt a pang of guilt in her heart. Russia seemed to be upset when she had mentioned Ukraine's name. The only question was why.

"Well…" Philippines stuttered. Ukraine looked up at her with large, blue eyes. "Both she and Ivan are a little...uh…"

"Sadistic?" Lithuania suggested, "Psychotic? Beautiful…" Philippines raised an eyebrow before remembering Lithuania's little "crush" on Belarus.

"I was going to say dark and broken, but that works too." Ukraine sighed sadly.

"They weren't always like that," said the queen sadly, "We all used to be so close. I just don't know what happened." Philippines put a hand on Ukraine's shoulder.

"It will be alright, your majesty."

"I can only hope...three coins from a dead man's pocket, two tablespoons of Wishful Thinking…"

"You can't imagine all of the horrible things that go on over there," said Philippines, trying to strike up another conversation.

"I can. All of the people who manage to escape my sister's wrath come here," Ukraine answered, "But when someone steps forth to slay the Jabberwocky, I will be able to take back my crown." She spat into the pot and smiled. "That should do it." Lithuania handed the queen a small spoon, and Ukraine dipped it into the pot.

"I must warn you, it is very hot." Philippines blew on the liquid before drinking it. SHe coughed as she returned to her normal size. "Feeling better?"

"Very much, thank you," Philippines said with a smile. Ukraine held out a hand to her.

"There is someone here who would like to speak with you."

* * *

Ukraine led Philippines to a small garden before leaving her alone. Philippine walked around the garden, wondering who here would want to speak with her. That's when she caught sight of the blue-clad Austrian sitting on a fake mushroom. He had something that looked like sheet music in his hands.

"Roderich?" she said in surprise.

"Who are you?" said Austria as a greeting. Philippines growled in frustration.

"I thought we already talked about this. I'm Flora, but I'm not the Chosen One everyone is talking about!"

"How do you know zhat?" He leafed through the papers, completely ignoring the girl beside him.

"How do I know?! You said it yourself!"

"I said zhat you were not even closely Flora, but you are much more now," Austria said, "You are almost zhe Chosen One now." Philippines rolled her eyes.

"I don't care," she said, "I couldn't kill anything, even if my life depended on it!" Austria laughed quietly.

"Stupid girl. Your life vill depend on vhether or not you kill zhe Jabberwocky." Philippines stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not slaying anything!"

"Never zhe less, I suggest you keep zhe Vorpal Sword on hand vhen zhe Frabjous Day comes." Philippines looked at the ground, turning away from her anger. She looked back at Austria, and reached out curiously to read the papers he had beside him. Austria smacked her hand away without even looking.

"Don't even try to touch it."

"This all seems so real," said Philippines, rubbing her hand, "I keep forgetting that this may be just a dream."

"Dream or Reality, You vill have to slay zhe Jabberwocky vhen zhe day comes," Austria reminded her. He gathered up his papers, stood up and left the Asian alone with her thoughts.


	9. Philippines in Wonderland 8

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 8: The Rebellion**

* * *

Back at Minsk, however, things had taken a turn for the worst. After Philippines had fled, both England and Liechtenstein were arrested for crimes against the Dark Queen, as well as for harbouring a fugitive.

England hadn't done much since they were arrested. He sat in his cell, thinking all that he was going to leave behind in the real world. England began to think of America, Canada, Hong Kong- all of his former colonies. Heck, he even thought about Sealand and France! How would life in the real world change with England gone? Who would take his place as the Personification of England? What would happen? Who would even miss him?

* * *

Both England and Liechtenstein were put into the same cell. The Germanic girl- though tough- was crying into England's shoulder. The Brit had his arm around her, trying his best to calm her down. Why was Liechtenstein crying, exactly?

Belarus had ordered both of them to be executed.

The two heard footsteps approaching their cell. Liechtenstein looked up while England didn't move his eyes away from the dirt floor.

"Arthur!" shouted a voice. England glanced up far enough to see Russia standing outside of their cell. England's eyes grew dark with hatred and malice. "Answer me, Hatter!"

"He hasn't said anything to anyone but the mouse, sir," one of the knights told him. Russia hit the bars.

"Pity," said Russia, "Beheading mad men is very boring. Nothing out of them. Not even a cry of mercy. The small one however...she will cry and beg for her life. I do so enjoy seeing that." That's when England snapped. In flash he was at the bars of the cell, with his hands around Russia's neck. The knights grabbed the Englishman's wrists, trying to get him off of Russia. However, England felt no pain, as anger and madness had taken over his mind. As he watched the life leave the Russian's eyes, the guards finally managed to pull England off. They threw him to the ground as Russia fell to the ground as well, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Never say such a thing about Lili again," England said darkly, "Or your knights won't be able to save you. What you Katyusha do if she saw you like this? Or even heard what you said?" Russia looked up from the wooden floor with murder and sadness in his eyes. England inched away from the bars as the Russian stood.

"Your head comes off at dawn!" the Russian snapped in fury, "Both of yours!" he turned to walk away, but the Brit stopped him.

"Oh come now," said England as he stood, "She is such a small, little child. It's hardly worth any effort. Let her go, and I'll promise to give you an execution you won't forget. I'll beg, I'll cry, I'll do whatever."

"After what you did? Why would I do something for the person who let her die?"

"What are you talking about?" Russia's cold, violet eyes narrowed.

"That day, when your people were attacked, and Natalia took the crown. You let my sister die." England looked over at Liechtenstein, who looked just as confused as he was. "Don't even think about lying to me. Natalia found her crown among the ruins."

"Ivan...I didn't do anything of the sort. I was the one who led her to safety and away from the fire! Why do you think I was the only one out of my people who survived?!" Russia just stared at the Nation before turning to the two knights.

"Leave us," he ordered.

"But sir-" one of the knights tried to say, but Russia gave him a murderous look. The knights exited the room rather quickly.

"Explain or I will kill you right here and now."

"I lead Katyusha away from the fire that day," said England, "She's alive and I can tell you where she is."

"I don't believe you," Russia said, gripping the cell's bars tightly. "Natalia told me she was dead. Moya sestra umerla!"

"Natalia lied to you! She most likely just wanted you by her side while she took over our world! Why didn't you see it? We're all fighting for her! We're all fighting for the Light Queen! If you love your sister enough to almost kill me just for speaking her name, then...join her!" Russia leaned against the bars of the cell, not saying a word. Silence fell among the three. It was held for a long time until a new voice broke it.

"Hallo, prisoners!" Prussia said as he appeared outside of the bars. When the Prussian finally noticed that Russia was standing beside him, he jumped at least three feet back. "I zhought he vould be gone by now!"

"Oh, shut up, Gilbert," England told Prussia, "I'm about to die, and I don't want the last face I want I see to be yours."

"Vell, zhat vas harsh." Prussia walked back over to the cell and leaned against the bars. "I came to help you out...but...maybe now I von't."

"Gilbert…" Liechtenstein said, finally standing up, "Bitte! You have to help us! Zhe queen is going to kill us at dawn!" Prussia's red eyes looked into Liechtenstein's pleading green ones. The Prussian's usual grin fell as he sighed.

"You know I vould do anyzhing to help you, Lili. But I just don't know vhat to do."

"It's fine," England said, "We all tried our best to fight against the Dark Queen. I guess everything ends up dying."

"No one has to die." Everyone turned at the person who had just spoken. It had been Russia.

"Vhat did you just say, Knave?" asked Prussia, "I think I heard you wrong."

"Nyet, you heard me correctly. No one has to die."

"And I suppose you have a plan?" England asked, "Or are you going to turn us in to your sister?" Russia looked up at England.

"I want to stop my sister. I've seen the things she has done, and all of this time I thought it was because she was avenging our sister's death...but all this time she had used me. I want to stop it."

"Vell, it looks like you can handle zhis on your own, so I'm going to-gah!" Prussia said as he tried to walk away, but Russia grabbed his collar, holding him back.

"You're not going anywhere, cat." Russia let go of Prussia. "You said you would do anything to help the small one, da?"

"Ja? But vhy vould you need me?" Russia motioned for everyone to come closer, which they did with extreme caution, and whispered his plan to them.

* * *

The next morning, nearly everyone had arrived for the execution of Liechtenstein and England. The two accused walked to the executioner, their faces away from the crowd. England knew that Romano, Italy and Canada were in the crowd as well- they weren't that far. Russia was up with Belarus, watching from a balcony. And the Dark Queen did not suspect a thing.

England and Liechtenstein walked up the platform. The Brit stepped forward, pushing Liechtenstein behind him. He placed his head on the stone as the Executioner tried to take off the hat he was wearing.

"I want to keep it on," muttered England.

"Whatever," The Executioner replied, "As long as I can get to your neck, it isn't a problem."

"I can't watch!" said Canada as he covered his eyes. The Executioner raised his axe as the crowd fell silent. The blade came down. Before it could even touch England's flesh, his body vanished. The crowd gasped, with the exception of Russia and Liechtenstein. Italy and Romano stared on in shock.

"It's gone!" gasped Italy.

"I'm going to miss him…" Canada muttered. He still hadn't looked at the scene that was going on.

"Idiota!" shouted Romano, "Look at what just happened!" Canada looked up to see Prussia materializing above the crowd, holding England's hat in his hands.

"Hallo, ladies und gentlemen!" he said with a grin, "I hope you enjoyed zhe opening act!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Belarus shouted in anger, "Off with their heads!"

"I'm afraid not, dear sister," Russia told her, "I don't follow anyone who lies to me."

"Brother, I don't understand what you mean."

"You lied to me about our sister being dead." Belarus clenched her fists in anger. "I follow you no more."

"Brother please-"

"I'm sorry, your majesty," said England as he walked out from the balcony's shadows, "But your brother already made his choice. He was the one who planned this."

"Stop lying to me! Ivan, kill him!" Grinning, Russia drew his sword. England took a few steps back, but the Russian threw the sword onto the ground.

"Kill him yourself." Enraged by her brother's actions and betrayal, Belarus picked up the sword, pointing it at Russia and England.

"Perhaps throwing the sword on the ground in front of her wasn't your best idea," said England.

"Da...I say let us make our escape."

"Let's." The two Allies ran from the angry Queen and into the crowd.

"To the abused and enslaved of the Dark Queen's court, stand up and fight! Down with the Bloody Dark Witch!" England cried out as they ran through the crowd. Soon everyone was chanting : "Down with the Bloody Dark Witch!"

* * *

Belarus was left both heartbroken and furious.

"This is all because of my stupid sister!" she said through gritted teeth. She turned to one of her knights, "Prepare the Jabberwocky for battle. We are going to visit my big sister."

* * *

The Russian Knave and the British Hatter met up with Liechtenstein, Prussia, Italy, Romano and Canada and made their way to Kiev. Russia seemed uncomfortable as they walked.

"Are you alright, Ivan?" England asked.

"Both yes and no," answered the former Knave, "I don't feel right."

"You're probably just worried about seeing Katyusha again." Russia sighed.

"I haven't seen her in years. What will she think of this...this monster I have become?" England was taken back by Russia's words. He had never seen him like this except for a handful of times. It made chills run up his spine.

"Believe me, she missed you very much. I'm sure Katyusha will be overjoyed to see you." Russia then smiled. Another chill ran up England's spine.

"Thank you, comrade."

* * *

The small group arrived at Kiev around nightfall. They were greeted by three people; Germany, Ukraine and Philippines.

Both Prussia and Italy joyously were reunited with Germany, with Italy wrapping his arms around the dog-like man. Prussia was able to hold himself back, and just put an arm around his brother's shoulders, but it was clear to see that the Prussian was overwhelmed to have his brother back.

Unlike Russia had thought, Ukraine welcomed him to Kiev with teary eyes and open arms. The two spoke rapidly to each other, until finally Ukraine wrapped her arms around her brother, crying heavily with joy.

England was greeted joyfully by Philippines, who tackled him in a hug the moment she saw him.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you!" the Asian exclaimed happily as England spun her in the air. "I thought they were going to kill you!"

"As did I!" added England, "But with Russia's help, we were able to escape."

"Russia helped you?!" England quickly explained to Philippines what had happened at Minsk.

"And so, here we are...still in one piece...and I'm rather glad about that now that I'm seeing you again...I would have regretted not being able to get back to our world without you. Or to even think what life would be like without me.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're okay."

"All the same with me."

"Yo, Flora!" England and Philippines stopped their reunion as Prussia walked to them,.

"I see you're back on your feet," he said as he walked over, "How's zhe arm?"

"All healed! Not even a scratch!" said Philippines. She rolled up her sleeve to show her forearm. There wasn't a wound there anymore, as if the flesh just fused back together. It didn't even look like she had been hurt in the first place.

* * *

Later that night, England and Philippines were up in a tower, watching the stars go by. It was a quiet and peaceful night, unlike what was going to come tomorrow.

England looked over at Philippines, who was watching the sky with extreme interest.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" said England spontaneously. Philippines looked over at him with a little smile.

"A riddle? Oh, this will be fun!" she said cheerily, "Um...let me see…" England shook his head at Philippines's ignorance.

"You know what tomorrow is, Philippines." The Asian glared at England with her dark gaze.

"The Frabjous day. How could I forget?" Philippines straightened up, "I wish that everyone would just forget about that!"

"Philippines...you have to slay the Jabberwocky."

"I don't have to slay anything! I'm not going to!" England grabbed the girl by the shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Don't you understand? If we ever want to get home, you have to slay the Jabberwocky!" Philippines looked at the ground.

"I give up," she said after a long pause. "Why _is_ a raven like a writing desk?" England shrugged and leaned against the balcony.

"To be honest, I don't have a single clue."


	10. Philippines in Wonderland 9

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 9: The Frabjous Day**

* * *

At last, the Frabjous Day had come, and Philippines felt like throwing up. She wanted to avoid killing the Jabberwocky at any costs.

Ukraine had called everyone into the courtyard that morning. Philippines caught a glimpse of Russia. He no longer wore the black armor of Belarus, but the stark white armor of Ukraine. His scarf remained unchanged. Everyone else was back in their normal clothing as well.

Canada blew a little trumpet he had in his hands, from his place beside Ukraine. He was blushing heavily, like he was in the memory. Silence fell on the crowd.

"Who will step forth to be champion for the White Queen?" Canada said, trying hard not to stutter. Out of the crowd, England stepped forward.

"If Philip- I mean Flora won't, then I'll take her place!" he said bravely. Prussia vaporated beside him.

"You have very poor fighting skills," said the cat, "It should be me!"

"I was a pirate! How can you say I have 'poor fighting skills'?!"

"I'll do it," said Romano as he stepped forward. Italy pushed past him.

"No, I'll do it!" he said. Ukraine sighed.

"Matthew, what does the Oraculum say?" she asked the rabbit. Shaking a little bit, Canada unrolled the scroll and held it up. The image still remained as it was before. It was Philippines slaying the Jabberwocky. Everyone looked towards the Asian.

"No one else can slay it," Romano said, breaking the silence, "It has to be her."

"If it isn't Flora...then we're doomed," added Italy. Philippines looked at everyone. All eyes fell on her, and it didn't make the situation anymore comfortable.

"Flora, you can not live your life pleasing others. Believe me, I know from experiance," Ukraine said as she stepped forward. She took Philippines's tanned hands in her own. "The choice is yours, but I warn you. When you step out to face that creature...you will be on your own." Philippines looked at everyone around her. Everyone was looking at her with pleading eyes. Overwhelmed by it all, Philippines pulled her hands out of Ukraine's and ran off, ignoring the calls after her.

* * *

Philippines ran to the garden. Exhausted by her running, she sat down on a stone bench and slowly began to cry.

"Nozhing vas ever accomplished vith tears." Philippines looked up and saw Austria standing in front of her. He was in blue armor, and held a sword in his hand. Looked like everyone was going to go and fight the Dark Queen, even Austria.

"What do you want, Roderich?" Philippines asked.

"Everyone is vaiting for you," said the Austrian. Philippines growled.

"Well, then they'll just have to keep waiting. There isn't any way that I'm slaying the Jabberwocky!" Austria shrugged.

"Fine. I'll go tell zhem." He started to walked away, but Philippines called him back.

"Wait!" she cried, "Please don't go. I need your help. I don't know what to do!" Austria turned back to face her.

"I can't help you if you don't even know who you are, stupid girl." Something inside Philippines snapped. She bolted up with anger boiling in her veins.

"I am_ not_ stupid! My name is Flora de Cartel, and I am the personification of the Republic of the Philippines!" she began to shout at the Austrian, and to be honest, it felt good. "I was raised by both China and Spain, and I was cared for briefly by America! I am the only Asian Nation with European blood running through me! I have been through things far worse than you could ever imagine, even being betrayed by my own family!" Tears began to leak from Philippines's dark eyes. "I am not from this world, but I am Alice here! All I want to do is to return home and see my family again! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!" Philippines began breathing heavily from her rant and sat back down on the stone bench. She wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Zhat isn't vhat I meant, but it seems like you finally found yourself," said Austria after a small pause. "But you're still as idiotic as zhe first time you vere here. You called it Vonderland as I recall…" A brief image flashed before Philippines's eyes.

"Wonderland…" she repeated. Suddenly, thousands of Alice's memories rushed into her mind. They were all of a younger version of Philippines in Wonderland. Young Philippines in the Room of Doors; Young Philippines with Prussia; Young Philippines at the Mad Tea party; Young Philippines with the Dark Queen and Playing Cards painting the roses red, and finally, Young Philippines with Austria. The Asian's eyes grew wide. She felt like she knew this world...like it was a fourth home to her.

"Do you understand now?" Austria asked. Philippines stood and nodded, a newfound spark ignited in her heart. Philippines's energy skyrocketed, exciting her immensely.

"Yes, I do," she said, "I have to slay the Jabberwocky, or otherwise this entire world and all it's inhabitants will be destroyed. And believe me. I will slay that beast." Austria smiled.

"Zhe Chosen One at last. Follow me, und hurry."

* * *

Quickly, Austria helped Philippines into the armor, which wasn't very quick since he had to blindfold himself.

The Caterpillar and the Filipino then rushed out to meet everyone at the castle walls, where they were waiting nervously for Philippines's decision.

Philippines rode out on the Bandersnatch, with the Vorpal Sword in hand and Austria beside her. She raised the sword high as the crowd cheered. The happy cheering faded, however, when a shadow passed over them.

"It's coming!" stuttered Lithuania as he hid behind Prussia. The only one unfazed by the shadow was Philippines.

"It's time to take down the Dark Queen and the Jabberwocky," she said.

* * *

The two armies met at a clearing made up of stone. Belarus shot cold looks to everyone on the other side, but mostly towards her brother and sister.

"Hello, Natalia," Ukraine said, her voice kind and sincere.

"Katyusha…" growled Belarus, "Brother…"

"Privet, Natalia," Russia added from his place next to Ukraine. Stumbling, Canada blew the trumpet he had.

"O-ON THIS, THE FRABJOUS DAY, THE RULERS, DARK AND LIGHT, WILL SEND FORWARD THEIR CHAMPIONS TO BATTLE ON THEIR BEHALF!" he announced.

"Please, Natasha," said Ukraine. Belarus's eyes softened at the nickname. "We don't have to fight." The Dark Queen's eyes narrowed.

"I know what you're doing. You think you can blink those pretty little blue eyes, and I'll melt... like Father did."

"Just give her the crown, Natalia," asked Russia, "There is no need for this."

"Shut up! You betrayed me, brother. I no longer trust you! THE CROWN BELONGS TO ME! I DESERVE TO RULE UNDERLAND! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" From behind Belarus, a dark shadow rose. Lithuania yelped and hid behind England.

"It's here!" he cried, "The Jabberwocky is here!" Jabberwocky's vast wingspan darkened the clearing. It swung its reptilian head, whipped its pronged tail, and extended one deadly claw. It slashed at the Light Queen's army. Philippines started shaking in her armor.

"I feel like I'm going to puke…" she muttered. "Maybe I should just go back...this is impossible!"

"It's impossible if you only believe it is," said England from beside her. Philippines was called back to a childhood memory of her and Spain.

* * *

_Spain and Philippines were on one of Philippines's beaches. It had been one of those times where her caretaker was their for her. Chibi Philippines was laughing with a bright smile on her face._

_"How do you do it?" she asked. "How can imagine all of those impossible things?" Spain shrugged and fell back into the sand, looking up at the sky. Philippines sat down next to him._

_"I don't know, __Filipinas. It just comes into my mind,__" Spain replied with a bright smile on his face. "Sometimes I can even think of at least six impossible things, just before breakfast!"_

* * *

Philippines took a breath and picked up all of her courage.

"Focus on the Jabberwocky. Nothing else." England ordered her to do. Philippines nodded, swallowing the bile in her throat.

"Where is your champion, big sister?" asked Belarus coldly. Prussia appeared from behind Philippines and pushed her into the clearing to face the Dark Queen.

"I'm right here," said the tan girl as she regained her balance. She whipped her head back. "And that was unnecessary." Prussia grinned and shrugged. Philippines turned and looked up at the Jabberwocky. It roared loudly as soon as they made eye contact.

"Six impossible things?" she muttered, her voice shaking as she remembered what Spain had said. She swallowed down all of her fear. "Count them, Philippines." Everything that had happened to her in the past few days darted into her mind. "One...there is a potion that can make you shrink. Two...there is a cake that can make you grow." She drew the Vorpal Sword and pointed it at the beast in front of her, her burning brown orbs narrowed. The Jabberwocky lowered it's head and hissed.

"So my old foe, we meet on the battlefield once again," the beast hissed. Philippines's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, stunned. So the beast could speak. She shook her head clear and got back into her courageous state.

"We have never even met..." said Philippines.

"Not you, insignificant bearer. My ancient enemy, the Vorpal one." He struck out suddenly with his spiked tongue. Philippines lifted the Sword to defend herself, accidentally silencing off the Jabberwocky's tongue in the process. It fell to the ground, wriggling in the dirt. The Jabberwocky could only make a burbling sound now. Philippines did a quick look at the tongue, and then the Jabberwocky. She really didn't mean to do that. Her dark eyes narrowed again as she smirked. It seemed like she had just given herself an accidental advantage.

"That's enough chatter. Now we fight!"

* * *

The Jabberwocky whipped its pronged tail and knocked Philippines to the ground as soon as she was finished speaking. She laid for a moment, catching her breath.

"Not fair!" said Philippines breathless as she stood. She shook her head, with her last flashback racing through her mind. "Remember...six impossible things...alright...three...Animals can talk." The Jabberwocky drove its spike tail downward to stab her. Philippines ended up barely rolling out of the way in time.

"Four...Four, Philippines, four!" She stood up. "Four..." Philippines caught sight of Prussia. "Cats can disappear."

"Philippines! Don't lose your head!" called out England to the distracted girl. Philippines whipped back around and ducked just in the nick of time to avoid the creature's snapping jaws.

"Five!" Philippines continued, "There is a place called Wonderland!" The Jabberwocky swiped at her with its long, curved claws. Philippines swung the Vorpal Sword, deflecting them away from her.

"Six…" She stood still for a moment, staring at the ground. Then, she slowly lifted her head. All of her fear was gone now. There was nothing but the fierce intention she had built up and a deadly bloodlust in her eyes. "Six! I can slay the Jabberwocky!" Philippines swung the Sword and attacked with fury. The Jabberwocky seemed to be surprised by her fierceness. It swung at her.

"Behind you!" cried out England. Philippines turned, distracted by the call. Claws raked down the back of her armor. Philippines backed up toward the Englishman, fending off the Jabberwocky.

"I can manage just fine, England!"

"The Hatter's interfering!" shouted Belarus as she saw the two speaking with one another. "Off with his head!" A knight ran at England with his sword drawn. England drew his own saber and pushed the knight back. The well-ordered duel soon erupted into a full-scale battle with Philippines and the Jabberwocky being right in the eye of the storm.

* * *

During the battle, Philippines kept looking around her. Germany and Liechtenstein were fighting the JubJub bird as it swooped down on them. Prussia used his evaporating ability well during his fight alongside Austria. Prussia kept disappearing and reappearing, which confused the Dark Knights enough to let him and Austria to deal their blows. The Bandersnatch kept throwing any knight that came at him away into someone else's fight, or injuring them enough to take them out of the fight entirely. The duo of Italy and Romano were fighting back-to-back with one another. They worked together with perfect timing and precision, not a single argument erupting between the brothers. Lithuania was twitching madly before he was slammed into a Dark Knight. As a bloodlust appeared in his green eyes, Lithuania picked a sword and began to fight the knights with the skills of a professional, like he was before Russia had him in his power. Russia, meanwhile, was doing his best to protect Ukraine from the Dark Knights that went at her. He stuck by his sister's side and used his scarf as an extra limb of sorts, using it to attack any knight that tried to get him from behind.

Philippines leapt onto the Jabberwocky, pulling herself up his scales. He twisted and snapped, trying to shake her off. Philippines felt the Vorpal Sword practically trying to pull itself out of her hand in its relentless pursuit of the creature's blood. She made her way to the Jabberwocky's chest, where she clung on to it, trying madly to slash its neck with the sword. The scales that Philippines was holding onto began to give away under her weight. Her grip slowly began to slip. Her fingers were soon hanging on by a centimeter. Using this to her advantage, Philippines pushed off of the scales, propelling herself in the air. She raised the Sword high above her head.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Philippines shouted. Coming down, She gave one more powerful thrust with the Sword. The blade cut through the Jabberwocky's neck with a snap.


	11. Philippines in Wonderland 10

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 10: A Happy Ending for All**

* * *

Both Philippines and the head came down to the ground. The only exception was that England had caught Philippines… actually, Philippines fell on top of him. The Brit pulled the Filipino to her feet as they watched the Jabberwocky's head roll in front of the Queens. Belarus's eyes grew cold with anger.

"Kill her!" she shouted. None of her knights moved. "What are you doing?! I gave you an order!" The closest knight looked at his weapon before throwing it to the ground.

"We follow you no more," he said, "Bloody Dark Witch." Looking around her, Belarus saw all of the other knights throw their weapons onto the ground. She collapsed onto the stone in tears. Russia walked over and took the crown off of his little sister's head. He placed back where it belonged-on Ukraine. The Light Queen and her allies-Philippines, England, Prussia, Italy, Romano, Germany, Liechtenstein, Lithuania and Austria- surrounded the Dark Queen. Belarus looked up at her sister with a watery gaze.

"Natalia Arlovskaya," said Ukraine, "Your crimes against Underland are those worthy of death." Belarus looked at the ground. "However, it is against my vows to turn on my family or kill to anyone."

"What?!" Everyone said in shock. Ukraine held out a hand to her sister, and cautiously, Belarus took it. The older sister pulled the younger to her feet and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Therefore, you shall be under my close watch for a year at my court. Once the year is up, all three of us shall rule together." Belarus gave Ukraine a weird look when she had said three.

"Three?" Belarus repeated, "But there are only two of us!" Ukraine shook her head.

"No, dear sister. All three of us-you, me, and Ivan-shall rule Underland together." Everyone stared at the Queen as she brought her brother to the front with her and Belarus.

"Sister… are you sure about this?" asked Russia. Truthfully everyone was thinking the same thing. Ukraine nodded.

"Our family will never be torn apart again. We shall all rule Underland together." To everyone's surprise, Belarus wrapped her arms around Ukraine and began crying into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" cried Belarus, "I'm so sorry for everything I've done!" Ukraine put an arm on her sister's back as Philippines leaned towards England.

"Is this how the original story goes?" she whispered to him. The Englishman shrugged. Prussia nudged England.

"Oh Arzhur~" sang the cat, "You said you would dance vhen zhe Light Queen vears zhe crown again, right?"

"Yeah, so?" England said, raising an eyebrow. Prussia pointed over to the Slavs.

"Looks who vearing zhe crown." A bright grin grew on England's face.

"Oh Frabjous Day! Callou! Callay!" cried out the Brit as he burst into an enthusiastic sort of dance. Philippines stifled a laugh. Maybe she could use this for blackmail in the future.

"What is he doing?" she asked with a laugh.

"Isn't it obvious?" Prussia said with a snicker. "Zhe Futterwacken." England grabbed Philippines's hand and pulled her into the dance. It was a wild, wacky and joyous dance. When it finished, both Philippines and England took a bow, with everyone applauding.

* * *

The Wonderland around the two began to blur as they stood up straight. Their clothes began to change back into their normal attire as well.

"England?" Philippines asked, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" shouted the Brit, "The spell must be wearing off!" Wonderland soon faded entirely, and the two Nations were back in the Nordic basement. Philippines sighed.

"Aw," she sighed, "I was starting to like that place…" England looked around the room.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked. Philippines shrugged and picked up the book off of the ground.

"'And so, Alice returned home, where she stood up to her family and pledged to live her life on her own terms. She took over her father's company, but never forgot about her adventures in Wonderland. The End,'" she read. Philippines smiled, "It looks like Alice lived happily ever after."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain where everyone has gone!" England paced back and forth around the room with Philippines watching him. Suddenly, the book shocked Philippines, causing her to yelp and drop it. Both of the countries stared at the book as its pages began turning. England's eyes grew wide.

"I think we weren't the only ones who were pulled into the book," he said as the pages stopped turning. England picked up the book and read over the title.

"What does it say?" Philippines asked. England turned the book around so the pages were facing her.

On the top of the page in swirled, icy blue letters, was the title:_** The Snow Queen**_


	12. Greenland the Snow Queen 1

**Greenland the Snow Queen and Norway the Reindeer King**

**Part 1: The First Time in Forever**

* * *

Greenland woke up with a large pain in her head, almost like an ice cream headache. She groaned and sat up. Looking around, she saw that she was no longer home. Instead, she was in a large bedroom that definitely was not hers. Greenland was sitting at a vanity, where she had seemingly fallen asleep. She stood up and looked at her reflection and gasped. She wasn't in her pants, jacket and boots anymore. Instead, Greenland was now wearing a white dress with a sweetheart bodice with silver trim, black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and icy blue crystals, a dark red cape and dark brown flats with silver outlines. Her light blond hair was woven in a French braided crown twist bun with a silver tiara on her head. A pair of blood red gloves were resting on the table in front of her.

"Where am I?" Greenland muttered to herself. There was a knock on the bedroom door, making her jump.

"Your highness?" said a voice from the other side, "Are you ready?" Greenland raised an eyebrow.

"Ready for what?" she asked. She heard laughter from the other side of the door.

"The coronation! Did you forget? Your brother is becoming King of Arendelle today." Greenland's green eyes grew wide. She was in a castle, and someone was about to become a king.

"Y-Yes!" Greenland replied hastily, "I'm ready!"

"Alright then, I'll go wake your brother." She heard footsteps retreating from the door. Brother? Did he mean Denmark?

"This can't be happening...I'm just dreaming…" Greenland pinched her arm, but she still remained in the bedroom. "Oh no! Please tell me I'm not in that storybook!" Panic began to surge through Greenland's viens. As it did so, the tabletop she had been resting her hands began to have ice growing on it, starting from her hands. Greenland jumped back in surprise.

"What the holy heck?" she said to herself before her green eyes grew wide with realization. "I'm in a storybook...I have ice powers...oh dear god, I'm the Snow Queen…" Her body relaxed. "Okay...I've read this story a thousand times. I know it by heart! And... oh crap... this isn't going to end well for me..."

"_The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore_!" sang a faint and deep voice. Greenland's ears perked up. "_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates…?_"

"Is that who I think it is?" Greenland muttered to herself. She walked over to the door and opened it just enough so she could peek out of it.

"_For years I've roamed these empty halls, Why have a ballroom with no balls?_" the voice sang again, "_Finally, I get to open up the gates!_" Greenland heard a clatter from down the hall and she stifled a laugh.

"I know that voice…"

"_There will be actual real live people, It will be totally strange! Wow, I'm so ready for this change!_"

"It's Denmark!" Greenland giggled once again.

"_For the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night! Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone! Because for the first time in forever, I won't be alone._" Greenland shut the door and leaned against it.

"It's like when it was just him, me, and Iceland. He's alone again...and it's because of me." Ice began to grow at Greenland's feet. She jumped back and took a deep breath, calming herself down.

"_Tonight, Imagine me suit and all! Fetchingly draped against the wall, the picture of sophisticated grace_!"

Greenland reached over for the cyan gloves on the table. She ran her fingers against the fabric.

"_Suddenly, I see them standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_"

An idea came into Greenland's head. She was younger than Denmark, and the servant at the door said that he was becoming King. So...why had the gates been shut the entire time? Couldn't he had just opened the gates himself?

"_But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre! Nothing like the life I've lead so far!_"

Greenland heard another crash coming from the hall. She sighed. This made no sense. Shouldn't Denmark be in her place and vice versa?

"_For the first time in forever, There'll be magic! There'll be fun!_" Greenland heard Denmark sing. She put the gloves on the table. "_For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone! And I know it's totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance! But for the first time in forever...at least I've got a chance._" Greenland walked over to her window and gazed out of it, watching the guests arrive. She sighed. Denmark would panic if he found out about this. He could tolerate Norway's magic because he worked only in the basement. However...if he knew Greenland had powers…

* * *

The Greenlandic gasped in pain as a memory forcefully made it's way into her mind. It was of a younger Greenland and Denmark. Greenland looked like she was in her early teens. She was crying heavily, and there as blizzard going on around them.

"Hanna!" called out Memory-Denmark, "Come back! Please! It's not your fault!"

"It is!" Memory-Hanna cried, "Stay away from me! I'll just make things worse!" Little Greenland held out her hands in front of her, as a sort of gesture. An icy blast shot out of them and struck Denmark in the chest. He screamed and fell to the ground. "MATHIAS!"

* * *

As the memory cut off, tears welled up in Greenland's green eyes.

"I hurt him…" she muttered, "I hurt Denmark…" Greenland looked at her hands.

"_Don't let them in…_" she sang, "_Don't him see…_" She looked at the door. "_Be the good girl you always have to be…_" Greenland put her hands on the vanity's mirror. "_Conceal...Don't feel...Put on a show! Make one wrong move, then everyone will know…_" The vanity began to cover over with ice, and Greenland jumped back. She grabbed the gloves. "_But it's only for today…_"

"_It's only for today!_" Greenland heard Denmark sing.

"_It's agony to wait…_" She stared at the gloves in her hands

"_It's agony to wait!_" Greenland pulled the gloves on, hoping that they kept this power at bay. "_Tell the guards to open up the gates!_"

"_The gates…_" Greenland opened her bedroom door and sped down the hall.

_"Don't let him in, Don't let him see…_" she muttered to herself as she passed the servants, "_Be the good søster you always have to be…Conceal...Conceal don't feel don't let him know!_" The Nordic crashed into someone while in her trance. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"I'm sorry, your highness!" said the servant Greenland had crashed into quickly. They bent down and pulled the princess to her feet. Greenland brushed off her dress.

"It's fine...really…" she said as she looked up at the servant. Her green eyes met familiar violet ones. Greenland's eyes grew wide as they met Iceland's. "Hello, Iceland…" Iceland raised one of his silver eyebrows.

"Iceland?" he repeated in curiosity, "You know that's not my name, princess. It's Emil." Greenland cocked her head in curiosity, but shook it off.

"I-I-I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I just don't know where my head is!" Iceland nodded.

"I understand. You must be excited about the coronation and everything. I'm here to take you there."

"You are?"

"Yes, Prince Mathias ordered me too. But between you and me, I would have done it anyway. You're my only friend here." A blush appeared on Greenland's pale skin as the two made their way to the church.


	13. Greenland the Snow Queen 2

**Greenland the Snow Queen and Norway the Reindeer King**

**Part 2: Let it Go**

* * *

Greenland and Iceland arrived at the church. Frankly, Greenland was nervous. Who else knew about this icy gift she had here?

Denmark and Greenland stood up on the alter, with Greenland off the the side, and Denmark in dead center. He wasn't dressed like he was in the normal world. He was dressed in a dark red suit with a white shirt. Greenland laughed silently inside of her head. Now, her brother really did look like the King of Northern Europe.

She noticed Iceland in the back, waving to her. Greenland waved backed slightly. She turned back to Denmark as the crown was placed on his head. A scepter and orb were presented for him, and the Dane took them in his hands regally. Greenland was surprised by her brother's behavior. He was usually so loud and obnoxious according to Norway. Speaking of Norway...where was he? He and Greenland were both sucked into the book together, so wouldn't it make sense for them to be in the same story?

As the priest began to speak, Greenland began to feel nervous. Something felt wrong with her brother. Slowly, ice began to fan out from her feet. Noticing it, Greenland took a deep breath and calmed down. The ice stopped before anyone noticed it.

"All hail King Mathias of Arendelle!"

"King Mathias of Arendelle!" echoed the crowd.

* * *

Later that night, a party was going on in the castle. Music filled the ballroom and the guests were happily dancing. Greenland began looking for Denmark. Someone eventually grabbed her by the arm. It was Iceland.

"King Mathias of Arendelle!" someone announced. Denmark entered the room and stood under an awning someone had put up.

"Princess Hanna of Arendelle!" Iceland announced as he pushed Greenland next to Denmark. The two siblings looked awkwardly at the other.

"...Hi," said Greenland after a long pause. Denmark's blue eyes lit up.

"Hi me?" Denmark said. Greenland nodded. "Oh, um...hi."

"...you look very handsome…" Greenland saw Denmark beginning to blush.

"Thanks. You look beautifuller." Denmark sweatdropped as he realized his mistake. "I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." He laughed awkwardly.

"Thank you." The two siblings looked out at the party. "So...is this what a party looks like?"

"It's a lot warmer than I thought it would be," said Denmark, tugging at his collar. "Really wish I didn't have to wear this thing." Greenland laughed. She took a sniff of the air as a dazzling and hypnotic smell danced across her nose.

"What is that amazing smell?" she asked. They both closed their eyes and inhaled. The siblings sighed with delight.

"Chocolate!" they said together. Their eyes popped open and they laughed. Greenland looked out at the party, and then towards her brother. She wanted to ask him so many questions, but she really didn't know where to start. Greenland made up her mind to ask him if he knew where Norway was, but they were interrupted by Iceland.

"Your Majesty. The Duke of Weselton," he said. Greenland's eyes grew wide. In front them was Prussia.

"Berlin. The Duke of Berlin," snapped the Germanic. Iceland shrugged and walked away as Prussia turned to the two Nordics, "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting zhat I offer you your first dance. But...since...vell…"

"I'm not a good dancer...but my sister is," said Denmark.

"No I'm not…" Greenland said quickly. Prussia nodded and walked away. Greenland sighed as Denmark laughed.

"Sorry, Han."

"That wasn't funny." Denmark laughed again. "So, how are you enjoying the party?"

"I'm loving this!" said Denmark with a smirk. "It's so nice. I really wish it could like this all the time! I really want you and I to hang out like we used to!" Greenland smiled.

"Yeah…" Greenland said, as equally as happy. The memory from before flashed in front of her eyes, and her face fell. "But it can't."

"Why not? If you-"

"It just can't." Greenland looked at the ground, on the verge of tears. She loved her brother dearly, but with these powers, she might hurt him. Denmark nudged her. Greenland looked up. The Dane handed her his crown. He looked hurt.

"Excuse me for a minute," he said. Greenland tried to stop him, but he walked away. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart. Greenland put the crown on a nearby side table and began to mingle among the guests.

* * *

A little while later, Greenland heard a voice calling out to her. She turned to see Denmark rushing towards her, grinning brightly. Behind him was...Netherlands?

"Hey, søster!" said the Dane joyfully. Greenland was glad to see him as he normally was again. "Um. May I present Prince Tim of the United Netherlands." Netherlands bowed towards her.

"Your highness," he said. Greenland gave a polite but reserved curtsey.

"We would like your blessing of our marriage!" Denmark said. Greenland turned paler than she normally was. What did her brother just say?

"Marriage…?" she repeated in shock.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just really confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then-Wait. Would we live here?

"Here?" Netherlands nodded. "Mathias-"

"We can invite your sister and brother to stay with us!" Denmark said excitedly.

"What? No, no, no, no, no!"

"Of course, Hanna. We have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-"

"Wait!" Denmark stopped speaking and looked at his sister. "Slow down. No one is staying here and no one is getting married!"

"What? Hanna, I don't understand."

"I need to talk to you, alone." Denmark looked back at Netherlands and hooked arms with him.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Greenland took a breath and crossed her arms.

"Fine," she said, a little ticked off by her brother's actions, "You can't marry someone you just met!"

"You can if it's true love!" Denmark snapped back.

"Mathias, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" Greenland's face fell as she felt Denmark's arrow pierce her heart.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." Greenland blinked the tears that were starting to form in her eyes away.

"Your highness, if I may ease your-" said Netherlands before Greenland cut him off.

"No, you may not!" she snapped. "I think you should go." Greenland walked away with tears in her eyes. Even in the real world, Denmark had never snapped at her like that. They had always been close to one another.

"I'm going to bed," Greenland said to Denmark, her voice wavering slightly. "Good night, _dear brother_." Denmark must have realized how upset he made his sister, because he called out to her.

"No, Hanna wait!" He said as he grabbed her hand. Greenland pulled away, but Denmark had a firm grip on her hand. As she pulled away from him, her glove came off in the process. Greenland gasped and spun around, making a grab for the glove.

"Give me back my glove!" she begged. Denmark held it high out of her reach.

"Please, Hanna!" he said, also on the verge of tears, "Please, I can't live like this anymore!" Greenland bit back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Then I'll leave," she said weakly. Denmark's face fell into that of hurt. Seeing the look upon her brother's face, it was too much for Greenland. Not being able to hold back her feelings anymore, Greenland turned and walked away.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Denmark yelled after her. His voice made him sound heartbroken. The crowd around them began to fall silent as they noticed what was going on.

"Enough, Mathias…" Greenland begged.

"No, Why? Why do you shut me out!? Why do you shut the world out?! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!?"

"I said ENOUGH!" she yelled, turning around. In her fury, ice shot out of her hand, creating spikes that shot out in an arc around her. The guests cried out in shock, backing away.

"...Sorcery," Greenland heard Prussia say, "I knew zhere vas somezhing suspicious going on here!"

"Hanna…" Denmark said in surprise. Greenland gave him one last look before rushing out of the room.

She ran through the halls, tears falling down her face, and eventually bursted out of the castle doors. There was a crowd outside. As the princess left, the crowd began to crowd around the crying princess. Greenland wove her way through the crowd, holding her bare hand tightly against her chest.

"Your highness?" asked a kind townswoman, "Are you alright?" Greenland backed away from her in fear. She didn't get far because she ended up backing into a fountain. She grabbed it's edge to steady herself. The water inside of the fountain froze instantly.

"Zhere she is!" Greenland turned to see Prussia, two of his guards, Netherlands and Denmark standing in the doorway. "Stop her!"

"Please!" cried out Greenland, "Just stay away from me. Stay away!" Magic accidentally shot from her hand and hit the staircase, where Prussia and his men were standing. The stairs became coated in ice. Prussia's men fell down with a loud thud.

"Monster...Monster!" More tears slid down Greenland's face as the crowd around her began panicking. A snowstorm erupted around them as Green;and turned away and ran from the crowd. Greenland could hear someone running after her.

"HANNA!" called out Denmark. "HANNA WAIT!" Greenland ignored her brother. If she got to close to him, she might hurt him again. Greenland kept on running until she reached the gates. Outside of the castle was a shoreline. She ran down to the water's edge and the shoreline froze under her feet.

"HANNA!" called out Denmark once again, "HANNA! PLEASE! WAIT!" Greenland turned, seeing her brother at the gates. She turned away and carefully stepped out onto the water. At her touch, the water froze into solid ice. Glancing back one last time, Greenland broke into a run across the fjord. With each step, the water beneath her froze.

"HANNA! STOP! PLEASE!" Greenland ignored him and managed to reach the other end of the shore. Looking back, she saw that Denmark had fallen on the ice. Her brother looked up and the two met eyes briefly before Greenland continued running into the mountains.

"HANNA!"

* * *

Greenland didn't stop running. Wild emotions clouded her mind. The one that rose above them all was pain and hurt. Denmark didn't care about her. He had been harsh back at the party. He probably believed that she was a monster too.

Greenland ended up stopping at one of the mountains' highest peaks. She collapsed into the snow, crying out all of her pain. Once there wasn't anymore tears left for Greenland to cry, she looked around her. She stood up and brushed the snow off of her clothes. Wiping her green eyes, she remembered something Finland told her when she was younger.

* * *

_Finland wiped away a tear from the Chibi Greenland's face. She had just woken up from a nightmare that had scared her to the bone. He had been the only one home, other than Iceland (who was asleep). Finland had singing to her softly in Finnish to calm her down. Greenland wiped her eyes._

_"How'd you do it, Tino?" she asked Finland, leaning her head against his shoulder._

_"I sing to myself," Finland answered, "Singing always makes me feel better when I'm sad or scared."_

* * *

Greenland took a deep breath and began to sing as music played in her head.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen_," she sang, gazing at covered tracks behind her. "_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen._" Wind swirled around her, making her clothes strain against the breeze.

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside...Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried…"_ Greenland looked up at the sky as snow fell on her face.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal don't feel, don't let them know…_" Greenland looked at the glove on her hand. Her expression changed as she realized something. Her eyebrows narrowed with determination. "_Well now they know!"_ Greenland pulled off her glove and threw it into the air. She watched it fly away on the wind.

"_Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!_" Greenland let small bursts of icy magic flow from her hands. She swirled snow together and made a snowman out of it. The snowman looked familiar, but Greenland didn't pay attention to its details. She was on a roll!

"_Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!_" She let out more magical bursts and let them fall to the ground in snowflakes.

"_I don't care what they're going to say!_" Greenland swept up the snow around her so it swirled in the air. "_Let the storm rage on...The cold never bothered me anyway._" Greenland tried to continue further, but her cape was holding her back. So, she undid the cape and it flew into the wind, just like her glove did. The Nordic girl smiled and ran through the snow.

"_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small!_" Greenland looked back behind her. "_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_" She ran forward until she came to a cliff. She stopped on the edge.

"_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through!_" With a powerful icy blast, Greenland created a small and jagged staircase out of ice. "_No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!_" She put her foot on the first step. More magic fanned out around her, making the ice steps much more cleaner and smooth. With a smile, Greenland began to climb them, creating more steps to raise her up.

"_Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!"_ She stopped at an open mountain clearing, finishing off the steps. "_Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand, and here I'll stay!_" Greenland slammed her foot down in the snow, forming a giant icy snowflake. "Let the storm rage on…" In a flurry of creative release, she raised the snowflake on ice beams, built walls and archways, forming her own ice palace.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground!_ _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_" She shot up a magical blast, and a beautiful chandelier formed on the ceiling. "_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_" Greenland felt almost absolutely free. She thought about the night before. Removing her silver tiara, Greenland stared at it with a deep thought.

"_I'm never going back. The past is in the past!_" Greenland threw the tiara far away from her and out of sight.

"_Let it go! Let it go!_" She pulled her hair out of it's bun and braid, so it fell around her. "_And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go!_" With a wave of her hand, magic began to swirl around Greenland, changing her dress into a icy blue, off the shoulder, long sleeved one. A translucent cape flowed behind her, and tiny blue snowflakes formed in her hair.

"_That perfect girl is gone!_" Greenland walked out onto the balcony as the sun rose above the mountains. Light glistened on her face.

"_Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!_" She looked out onto the mountains before turning back inside of the palace, slamming the door behind her.

"_The cold never bothered me anyway._"


	14. Norway the Reindeer King 3

**Greenland the Snow Queen and Norway the Reindeer King**

**Part 3: Enter Norway**

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain Norwegian was not pleased. He had been sucked into some crazy world and made it his job to find Greenland. He did find her, but she was fleeing in fear. That's when the crazy ice storm hit. Norway was lucky he was dressed so thickly.

Denmark was going to kill Norway if he ever found out about this. Either that or someone would hold him back while he tried to kill Norway.

As far as the emotionless Nordic had put, he was stuck with Sweden following him around. He had to sell ice, which secretly pissed him off. Who would sell ice? Anyway, the two had run out of supplies and trudged through the storm, pulling their sleigh behind them. The horse, unfortunately, had run off when the storm started. Luckily, they found a shop nestled in the mountains.

Norway walked into the store, covered head to toe in ice. His face fell when he saw who was inside. It was Denmark. He was here, too. Norway wanted nothing to do with Denmark at the moment, but some of the supplies he needed was behind him. He walked up the the blonde Dane.

"Carrots," he said simply.

"What?" asked Denmark. Norway really felt like choking him right now, but unfortunately Denmark wasn't wearing a tie.

"Behind you, idiot." Denmark looked behind himself and moved away from what Norway needed. The Norwegian grabbed a bunch of carrots and tossed them on the counter. He then moved through the place, gathering other supplies.

"A real crazy storm in July, isn't? I wonder where it could be coming from..." America, who apparently ran the shop. asked, trying to break the tension.

"The North Mountain," said Norway instantly. That's where Greenland was headed, after all. He heard Denmark whisper something, but he didn't really pay attention. Norway gathered up the supplies he needed and dropped it on the counter.

"That will be forty," said America. Norway looked at the supplies on the counter and reconfigured the numbers in his head.

"No, it's ten," said the Nordic.

"Yeah...no. You see, these things are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a huge problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I have to sell ice for a living."

"That's a rough business to be in right now!" Denmark laughed. Norway shot him a look. "I mean...heh heh...Ahem, t-that's unfortunate."

"It's still forty," America cut in, tapping the table. "But I will throw in a visit to my sauna." Norway took out the money he had in his pocket and counted it.

"All I have is ten," said Norway, "Just help me out." America moved the supplies forward and isolated the food.

"Ten will get you this and nothing else."

"Hey," Denmark cut in, "Just tell me one tiny thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical at all?" Norway was just about fed up with these two.

"Yes!" he snapped at Denmark, "Now will you please shut up while I deal with this crook?"

"What did you just call me?" America said. He had stood up, and had a dark glint in his eye. Norway really shouldn't have said that. The American threw the Norwegian over his shoulder and out into the snow.

"Ow! Okay, I'm...OW!" Norway face-planted into the snow. He sat up, wiping the snow off of his face. Something pulled him to his feet. Turning around, Norway saw it was Sweden.

"No, I didn't get it," said the Norwegian when he saw the look on the Swede's face. Norway looked around the area. It was the dead of night, they needed some place to sleep. That's when his eyes fell on a run-down barn under the snow. "But I think I found us a place to sleep for the night."

* * *

The two made up two hay-covered beds and had laid down for the night.

"Don't let the frostbite bite," Norway said as he closed his eyes. He was on the edge of sleep when the door opened. Opening his eyes, he saw it was Denmark. Instead of the suit he first saw him in, Denmark was wearing a red shirt with black shirt underneath, black pants, white gloves and a white cloak on his shoulders.

"What do you want?" Norway asked harshly.

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain," said Denmark, "King's orders." Norway rolled his eyes and turned over.

"I don't take anyone anywhere." Norway closed his eyes again.

"Let me rephrase that…" Something hit Norway in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Norway turned over to see a bag next to him. Sitting up, he opened it. Inside was the supplies he had tried to buy earlier.

"Take me up the North Mountain, by orders of the King of Arendelle...please?" Norway shot Denmark a skeptical look. Denmark sighed. "I know how to stop this crazy winter, but I need some help to do it." Norway shrugged and lied back down. He was tired and didn't want to deal with Denmark right now. However, there was only one way to get rid of him.

"We'll leave at dawn…" said the Norwegian before turning back, "And you forgot our food." Another bag was thrown at him, but this time...it hit far lower than Norway would have liked.

"Oops! Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't-" Denmark cleared his throat when Norway shot a deadly look at him. "We leave now. Right now." He began to shake at Norway's look and backed out of the barn. Annoyed, Norway looked over at Sweden, who was already packing up their stuff.

"I hate you."


	15. Norway the Reindeer King 4

**Greenland the Snow Queen and Norway the Reindeer King**

**Part 4: The Journey Begins**

* * *

After "borrowing" one of the horses America had tied up, Sweden and Norway hastily tied it up their sled and were off. Norway sat at the rein, with Denmark right besides him and Sweden on the back of it.

"I suggest you hang on," Norway said to Denmark, trying to scare him. If he abandoned this effort, then Norway would be able to continue on his mission. "We like to go faster than normal people." Denmark laughed.

"Don't worry!" He said, "I like going fast!" Leaning back, the Dane put his feet on the dashboard. Norway pushed his feet off, and wiped off anything he might have gotten on the dashboard.

"You're pretty rude. Were you raised in a barn?"

"No, I was raised in a castle, duh! I'm the King of Arendelle!" Norway rolled his eyes and snapped the reins.

"So, why don't you tell me what exactly caused the princess to go all…"

"Ice crazy?"

"Not the exact words I would use, but yes." If he could figure out what caused Greenland to get so upset, maybe he could help fix the problem enough to calm her down. All that was left was to reverse the spell she cast on the land.

"Uh...that was kinda my fault," said Denmark. Norway shot him an unnoticed look. "I got engaged but then she freaked because I had only met him that day-" Wait, what? "She wouldn't bless the marriage and stuff so-"

"Hold on," cut in Norway, "You got engaged to someone you just met? Even here, you can't be that stupid." Denmark raised an eyebrow at Norway before continuing.

"Yes. Anyway, I got mad, and then she got upset, and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-"

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?"

"Yes, now pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt or something!"

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Out of the corner of his eye, Norway saw Denmark looking him up and down before sliding away from him a bit.

"Yes, they did...but Tim is not a stranger." Norway rolled his eyes.

"Really?" he asked. Denmark nodded. "Then what's his last name?"

"I...I really can't pronounce it."

"Favourite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably not Antonio."

"Eye color?"

"Uh…."

"Foot size…"

"Foot size doesn't matter!"

"Have you even had a meal with him yet?" asked Norway, "What if you hate the way he eats? What if he hates the way you pick your nose?"

"What?"

"And eat it."

"Excuse me? I am a king!"

"I know very well that you do. Don't try and deny it." Denmark leaned back against the seat with his arms crossed.

"It doesn't matter," muttered Denmark after a long pause, "It's true love."

"Doesn't even sound like true love to me."

"And what are you, genius? Some sort of love expert?" Norway shook his head.

"Not really. I do have friends who are." This was sort of true. When it came to love, Finland definitely knew what he was talking about.

"You have friends who are love experts…?" Denmark repeated, "Yeah, I'm not buying it." Suddenly, Sweden reached over and pulled on the reins, making the sled come to a stop. Norway looked over at the Swede, who was listening to their surroundings.

"Stop talking," Norway said to Denmark.

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-" Norway pulled on the ties of Denmark's cloak. Eh, close enough. Denmark shut up immediately.

"I mean it, Shut up." Norway stood up, looking around the area. There didn't seem to be any reason for Sweden to just suddenly stop. He picked up a lantern off of the floor and held it up to get a better look. The light glistened off of something in the dark woods around them. Norway's dull blue eyes widened as he looked over at Sweden and handed him the reins. "Go! Now!" With a snap of the reins, the sled began to speed up. Denmark stood and turned to look in the same direction as Norway.

"What are they?" he asked with worry.

"Wolves."

* * *

Norway leapt over onto the back of the sled. He seized one of the torches on the sled and lit it with a little bit of magic.

"What are you doing?" Denmark asked him.

"None of your business," the Norwegian shot back, "I can handle this myself. Just don't try to fall off, or get eaten."

"But I wanna help!" Norway shot an icy look at the so called "king."

"No. I don't trust you with fire. That and your judgement is terrible."

"Excuse me?!" Norway rolled his eyes. A wolf jumped at them, but he kicked it off of the sled with a wave of the torch.

"You heard me. What kind of king marries someone they just met?!" Norway looked over at Denmark, who had picked up a stray piece of wood. The Dane swung it. Norway ducked, but the wood hit a wolf that was coming towards them. Norway looked over at Denmark with surprise.

"How's that for bad judgement?" the King laughed. Something then latched on to the bottom of Norway's pants, pulling him off the sled. The Nordic kicked at the wolf and latched onto the wood of the sled. His torch went flying and ended up in Denmark's hands.

"Norge!"

"It's Lukas!" Another wolf jumped on top of Norway, pinning both of his legs down. Without the use of his hands, he couldn't use magic to push them off, just like with his legs. He looked up at Denmark. With a quick movement, the Dane used the torch to light a roll of blankets on fire. With one good throw, he threw it at the wolves. Norway ducked as the roll of fire hit the canines, knocking them off of him long enough for Denmark to pull him back on the sled.

"You almost set me on fire," said Norway with a pissed off tone.

"But I didn't," Denmark said with a grin. The sled suddenly jerked. The two Nordics looked over at Sweden, who was pulling on the reins, trying to calm the horse down. They were approaching a massive ravine. "Unhook that horse and get ready to jump!" Norway pulled on Denmark's ties again. He quickly grabbed a bag off the floor and shoved it in Denmark's arms.

"You don't give the orders, I do." Norway pushed Denmark into Sweden, who in turn pulled them onto the horse. Norway quickly undid the harness. "Jump! Now!" The other two on the horse jumped the ravine. Norway was right behind them, but he was still on the sled. While Denmark and Sweden landed safely on the other side, Norway did not. He pushed himself off of the sled and slammed into the snowy edge of the cliff. Norway latched onto it, his fingers digging into the rock. He looked down to see the sled burst into flames below.

"Dritt…" he muttered to himself. That had been the quickest mode of transportation they had. Now what were they supposed to do? That's when the rock under Norway's hands began to give away. He tried to grabbed the stronger area of the ledge, but he was too far away. The Norwegian gradually began to slip.

"I'm dead." Norway looked up to see a pickaxe coming at his face. He ducked. The axe slammed into the side of the cliff, inches away from his face. Seeing this as a chance at survival, Norway grabbed it. The rope started to rise slowly.

"Pull harder!" he heard Denmark's voice shout. The rope began to ascend quicker, allowing Norway to climb to safety with Sweden and Denmark. As soon as he reached the top, Norway fell into the snow, exhausted. He saw Denmark looking down over the cliff, most likely at the burning sled below.

"Whoa…" he said in surprise. The King looked over at the exhausted Nordic. "I'll replace your sled...and everything in it." Norway groaned in annoyance. "I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Denmark walked away with a sad look on his face. Sweden came over and pulled Norway to his feet. He gave him a disapproving look.

"I really don't want to help him. I didn't even want to," Norway told the Swede, "In fact, I think that this whole experience has ruined helping anyone for me. Ever. Agian."

"B't h' w'll die 'n h's 'wn," Sweden said in his rough accent.

"I can live with that." The two looked over at Denmark. He was heading the wrong way at first, then he turned, still going the wrong way. He turned again and somehow managed to trip in the snow.

"You w'n't g't the new sled 'f h' 's de'd." Norway glared at Sweden.

"You know I really do hate you right now." Norway turned to Denmark. "HOLD ON! We're coming with you!" Denmark turned to face the duo as they approached him with a large grin on his face.

"You are?" He said excitedly. He cleared his throat. "I mean, yeah. I'll let you come with me." Norway rolled his eyes as the trio journeyed up the mountain.


	16. Norway the Reindeer King 5

**Greenland the Snow Queen and Norway the Reindeer King**

**Part 5: In Summer**

* * *

The trio continued their trek up the North Mountain. After what seemed like hours, dawn finally broke as they broke out from the treeline. How Greenland could have come this high, Norway had no clue.

"Arendelle…" the Norwegian heard Denmark mutter. He turn around and looked at the kingdom below. His mouth gaped open. The entire kingdom was engulfed in a snowstorm, with ice climbing up it's walls.

"She completely froze it…" Norway muttered. Denmark laughed nervously.

"It'll will be fine… I'm sure Hanna will unfreeze it."

"Can she?"

"...Yeah...I'm sure she can. Now come on! It's this way up the North Mountain, right?" Denmark pointed straight ahead. Norway shook his head.

"It's more like this way," he said as he pointed straight up the dangerously tall mountain. They still had a long way to go.

* * *

As they continued, the group came upon a group of frozen willow trees. Norway ran his fingers across the glistening branches that reminded him of the lights Finland would hang up around the house around Christmas. Also, because of his height, Sweden kept knocking into the branches, making them ring like windchimes. Denmark laughed as he ran his hands across them.

"I never knew how beautiful winter could be!" he said with a grin. "I was always inside cause it was so cold. That and Hanna never left her room. I mean, who wants to be out in the snow alone? Not me!" Denmark laughed as Norway went to pulled his cloak ties again. However, both men froze when they heard someone.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn't it?" said a familiar voice. While Denmark jumped at it, Norway took a few cautious steps towards it.

"I know that voice…" he muttered to himself. Norway pushed past the branches with Denmark and Sweden following behind.

"But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Do we have bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse…" Norway glanced back at his companions, who were confused as to where the voice was coming from.

"How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrr...just no." Norway broke through the branches and into a frozen clearing. In the center was a figure he knew very well. He may have been made out of snow, but he still retained a few of his colors. He was still in his military uniform, only a more icier version of it. The person turned with a small smile, revealing that his violet eyes were sparkling icily. Norway shook his head. There was no way this could have been him...could it?

"Don't you agree?" Around this moment, Denmark and Sweden had caught up with Norway. Denmark screamed.

"Talking snowman!" he said with a little shock and fear. The so-called King hid behind Norway, causing him to sigh.

"Your sister created an entire frozen world, and you are scared of a talking snowman?" Norway said as he pushed Denmark away from him

"It's creepy!"

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" asked the snowman. Norway shook his head.

"No." Denmark yelped, and accidently kicked the snowman. His head flew off and into the King's arms.

"It's being creepy!" he shouted as he pushed it into Norway's hands.

"Then put it back on, genius!" Norway said as he threw the head back at Denmark. A small game between the two, with Norway and Denmark tossing the head back and forth.

"I don't want it!"

"Then put it back on!"

"Please don't drop me…" the snowman sighed.

"Don't!" Denmark shouted like a child. Norway groaned.

"Come on, it's just a head," he said sternly.

"No!"

"All right, we got off to a bad start…" the snowman said, "Can we please just fix me?" Denmark, finally manning up, threw the head back on the body. Only problem was that the head was on upside down. The snowman smiled happily at first, but then became confused when he noticed something was wrong. "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" Norway shot a glare at Denmark, who was laughing nervously.

"Okay, just wait one second." Denmark took a step towards the snowman and fixed his head, so that he was facing the right direction. The snowman smiled.

"Kiitos!"

"You're welcome."

"Now I'm perfect!" The snowman laughed. Denmark looked at him curiously. He snapped his fingers.

"Almost." Norway glanced back at Sweden while Denmark dug around in his pocket. With a grin, he put it on the snowman's head. Although it nearly blended in with the snowy environment, Norway could clearly make out the white beret on the snowman's head. Norway definitely knew now that the snowman was Finland.

"I didn't mean...I uh... Are you okay?" Denmark asked nervously. Finland nodded.

"I'm fine," he said cheerily, "Although, I think we should start over." He cleared his throat. "Hi everyone. I'm Tino. And I like warm hugs!" While Finland opened his arms out wide.

"Tino?" Denmark repeated. His eyes widened briefly. The King then laughed. "That's right! Tino!" Finland and Denmark laughed together before the snowy Finn noticed the other two Nordics.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

"Oh, right. I'm Mathias."

"And who's the scary looking one over there?" Norway rolled his eyes.

"That's uh…"

"Berwald," said Sweden.

"Right!"

"And who's the tall one?" Norway crossed his arms while Denmark stifled a laugh.

"Berwald." Finland looked from Norway to Sweden, confused. Then the smile return to his face.

"Makes things easier for me!" he said with a smile. At this moment, Sweden began inching closer to the snow-Finn. He attempted to put a hand behind Finland, but Finland moved away from him. "Aw, look at that! He's trying to hug me." Norway felt sweat running down his face.

"Tino," Denmark asked, "Did Hanna build you?"

"Yeah. Why?" Norway raised an eyebrow. Greenland shouldn't have been at the level to actually create life. He took a step towards Finland and looked at him carefully as he talked with Denmark.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Fascinating…" Norway muttered as he looked at Finland's clothing. It wasn't snow at all. It was real. How had Greenland done this?

"Yeah. Why?" Finland asked.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" the Dane asked the snow-Finn.

"Yeah. Why?"

"How did she even do this?" Norway muttered as he looked Finland over. Finland, finally noticing what the Norwegian was doing, took a step away from him.

"It's very impolite to do that without someone's permission," he said before turning back to Denmark. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why," Norway said coldly, "He needs Hanna to stop this winter and bring back summer. I need to talk to her." While Denmark gave Norway a curious look, Finland's icy-violet eyes lit up.

"Summer?" he said happily, "I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer and sun, and all things hot!" Norway raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I'm guess you don't have much experience with heat…"

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come!" Finland closed his eyes a hummed something under his breath. Norway groaned. He hated singing, and there was no way in this world or any other that he was going to sing.

"_Bees will buzz, kids will blow dandelion fuzz and I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer. A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand. Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer. I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm and find out what happens to solid water, when it gets warm." It was the typically singing around, while he imagined he was in another place. Probably a much a warmer place. "And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer_!"

"_The hot and the cold are both so intense, put them together, it just makes sense_!" He danced around a little bit more, ironically around a puddle. "_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a..._" Finland took a look at the puddle. "_Happy snowman! When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream of relaxing in the summer sun just letting off steam!_" Finland opened his eyes and looked at the other three Nordics with a smiled.

"_Oh the sky will be blue and you guys will be there, too. When I finally do what frozen things do in summer_!" Norway rolled his eyes as he realized something. Finland didn't know that snow- what he was mostly made up of- would melt in the summer heat.

"I'm going to tell him…" Norway said. He took one step towards the snow-Finn, but Denmark held him back.

"Don't you dare," he said, as if he was reading Norway's mind.

"_IN SUMMER_!" Finland sang on the final note. He straightened up with a smile. "Come on! Hanna's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" With a laugh, Finland grabbed Denmark's hand and pulled him up along the mountain.

"I'm coming!" Sweden followed at a quick pace. Norway watched them, wondering if they all had become crazy or not.

"Somebody's got to tell him…" Norway said to himself as he followed the four up the mountain.


	17. Norway the Reindeer King 6

**Greenland the Snow Queen and Norway the Reindeer King**

**Part 6: The Ice Palace**

* * *

As the small group- now with Finland- journeyed up the mountain, the terrain became more and more hostile. Wind-swept icicles faced their direction, threatening to impale them. Norway knew that Greenland's magic was strong, but it couldn't have been this strong. Maybe his solution was more like a band-aid if anything. He looked over at Denmark, who seemed confident of his plan.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Norway asked him. Denmark turned to face him with a grin.

"I'm going to talk to my sister!" he said confidently. Norway's face fell.

"That's your plan? The safety of your entire kingdom- and probably my only way of getting back home- is going on you talking to your sister."

"Erm...Ja?" Norway, so stunned by his casual plan, didn't look where he was going and ended up with an ice-spike centimeters from his face. He stops short and moves carefully around the spike.

"So you're not at all afraid of her?" Norway asked. He had remembered how scared Denmark had been when Greenland did this the first time.

"Why would I be?"

"Yeah. I bet Hanna's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever!" said Finland whilst he was walking backwards. He ended up backed right into an icicle. It ran through his torso. Finland looked down with a laugh. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled."

* * *

After Sweden pulled Finland off of the icicle, they continued up the mountain. That was, until, they met a dead end. The face of the mountain went straight up.

"What now?" Denmark asked. Norway looked around and sighed. There was no way up the mountain. The only other way was to go up. Norway began to dig around in his bag.

"...It's too steep," Norway answered, "I've only got one rope, and I'm pretty sure that you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?" Norway felt a nudge on his shoulder. He looked up to face Sweden.

"What?" he asked. Sweden pointed at the mountain. Norway looked over to see Denmark trying to climb the cliff's flat face. He held back a laugh, which wasn't that hard since he rarely laughed. "What are you doing?"

"...I'm going to see my sister," Denmark said while straining to climb the cliff's surface.

"You're going to kill yourself." Norway watched as he searched for footholds and handholds in the rock. "I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me. Quit it."

"Or there." That's when a thought struck the Norwegian. Greenland had seemed far too upset when he last saw her. And given what Denmark had told him, their reunion wouldn't be a happy one. "How do you know Hanna even wants to see you?"

"I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here!"

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you-"

"I thought you were ignoring me." Denmark shot a glare at Norway before continuing. "And I'm not alone... I have friends, remember?" Denmark kicked a foot above his head to catch a foothold.

"You mean the love experts?" he asked.

"Yes, the love experts!" Norway shouted, annoyed. Denmark sighed.

"...Please tell me I'm almost there." Norway looked at his progress. The Dane had only made it six feet up the surface. His muscles were shaking just from holding onto the rock. "...Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" Norway felt himself smile a bit, breaking his normal, icy surface. He found this entertaining.

"Hang on," he said. Norway pulled the rope from his bag. Just then, Finland stepped out from behind a rock and waved to Norway, catching his attention.

"Hey, Berwald?" he said, "I'm not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go." The smile on Norway's face faded as Denmark laughed, snapping him out of his daze.

"Thank god!" the Dane laughed, "Hey Lukas! Catch!" Before Norway could do anything, Denmark dropped off of the cliff. Norway caught him, but his weight pushed both of them into the snow. Denmark laughed as he stood. The King bent down and pulled Norway to his feet. "Thanks! Well, mostly. That was like a crazy trust exercise." Denmark brushed the snow off of his clothes and bounded off after Finland. Norway put the rope away, watching Denmark runoff. For once, he didn't roll his eyes or have the urge to choke the Dane. Instead he watched with an interest before following after.

* * *

The group reached a staircase that was made out of ice. Everything was elegantly cut, it looked as if it was manmade. Norway ran a hand along the railing. Even his magic couldn't do this. Was Greenland stronger than he had realized?

"Now this is elemental magic," Norway said as he looked at the structure. "I think I might cry."

"Go ahead," Denmark said, equally in awe, "I won't judge." Denmark climbed the steps with Finland. Sweden tried to follow. Due to his size, he slipped out from underneath. He scrambled but couldn't get traction. Norway ran to his aide.

"Hold still!" Norway ordered. Sweden stepped off of the stairs and back onto the ground. "I don't think you can make it up…" Sweden nodded in agreement. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Sweden nodded once again as Norway began to climb up the stairs. He took note of the details carved into the ice.

"I have to admit," he muttered out loud, "Grønland's work is more flawless than I originally thought…" Norway climbed up the rest of the stairs. At the top, Denmark and Finland were waiting. Denmark was hesitating at knocking.

"...Knock..." Finland whispered. Denmark didn't. "Just knock..." He still didn't. Finland leaned over to Norway. "Why isn't he knocking...? Do you think he knows how to knock?" Norway shrugged. Denmark couldn't have been that stupid. After a moment, Denmark finally knocked. The sound echoed from inside. The icy doors opened.

"Ha. It opened," Denmark said nervously, "That's a first." He went to step in. Norway followed, wanting to get to Greenland and get home. But Denmark had other plans. The King put his hands on Norway's chest, stopping him. "You should probably wait out here." Norway raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Last time I introduced her to someone, she kinda froze everything."

"But I need to talk to her. It's important!"

"Stay out here."

"No."

"That is an order." Norway crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. The Norwegian reluctantly leaned against the doorframe.

"Bye, Berwald!" Finland said cheerily. He went to go inside, but Denmark stopped him, too.

"You too, Tino." Finland's face fell.

"Me?"

"Just give us a minute, alright?" Finland perked back up and nodded.

"Okay." Denmark walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Finland sat down on the top step and began counting. "One...two…" With nothing else to do, Norway sighed. He sat down next to the snow-Finn and joined in.

"Three...four…"


	18. Greenland the Snow Queen 7

**Greenland the Snow Queen and Norway the Reindeer King**

**Part 7: The Accident**

* * *

Greenland was having a wonderful time in her solitude. She had plenty of time to herself, mostly to think. She thought about a way to find Norway. She was a princess, right? She could have just ordered that someone find Norway and bring him to her. But...everyone thought she was a monster. Greenland also thought about a way to get home.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door to her ice palace slam shut. The Nordic straightened up immediately, fearing an intruder.

"Hanna!" called out a voice. It was one Greenland recognized and was happy to hear. "It's me! Mathias!" Greenland quickly ran out of the room she was in and into the foyer. At the entrance was Denmark, dressed in more appropriate winter attire. A smile crossed Greenland's face.

"Mathias…" she said with relief and happiness. Denmark looked up at his sister. His jaw dropped.

"Hanna…" he said with amazement. "You look...different." Denmark caught himself. "But, it's a good different...and this place is amazing."

"Thanks…" Greenland looked down at her hands before looking back at her brother. "I never knew what I was able to do up until now." Greenland watched as her brother climbed up the staircase towards her.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. If I'd known-" Greenland, remembering the night before, took a step back.

"No," she said sharply and coldly, "It's fine. You don't have to apologize to me. But…" She looked into her brother's bright blue eyes, which were filled with hope. "You have to go. _Venligst_." Denmark's face fell. "Please understand...you belong in Arendelle." Denmark took another step towards her, causing Greenland to take another step back.

"So do you. You belong with me. We're a family, remember?" Greenland felt guilt strike her heart.

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody...where I can't hurt you…" Denmark laughed nervously.

"Uh...Hanna? There's something you should know…"

"Fifty-eight…" said a voice from outside. Greenland felt comfort when she heard it. "Fifty-nine...Sixty!"

"Mathias, who is that?" Greenland asked. Before Denmark could say anything, someone came bursting through the door. It was Finland, but the strange thing was...the Finn was made out of snow and ice.

"Hi, I'm Tino and I like warm hugs!" said Finland happily as he ran into the foyer.

"Fin?" Greenland said in shock. Finland continued to run until he was next to Denmark. A smile grew on his face.

"You built me. Do you remember that?" Greenland ran back through her memories. When she had gotten up here, she had built a snowman that looked very familiar to her. She must have made it in Finland's likeness. But...how was he alive?

"You're alive?" she asked in wonder. Finland looked at his hands and body curiously.

"I think so…" Denmark laughed.

"He's like the one we built when we were younger," the King said with a laugh. He looked over at Greenland. "We used to be so close...We can be like that again." Greenland smiled. She wanted nothing more in the world to be with her brother. But then, the memory of her younger self harming Denmark flashed before her vision.

* * *

_"Hanna! Come back! Please! It's not your fault!"_

_"It is! Stay away from me! I'll just make things worse!"_

_"Ah!"_

_"MATHIAS!"_

* * *

Greenland's face fell as she looked at her brother. She didn't want him get hurt like that again. Tears threatened to form in her eyes.

"We can't," she said, turning away. "Goodbye, Mathias." She began to walk back up the steps.

"Hanna, wait-"

"I'm just trying to protect you!" Greenland picked up her pace. She heard Denmark climbing up the steps after her.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid! _Please don't shut me out again_." Denmark continued to pursue Greenland, although she didn't want him to be near her.

"_Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore_," the Dane began singing, "'_Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand! For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand-in-hand! We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear! 'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here…_" The brother and sister duo soon reached the top floor off the palace. Greenland turned back to see Denmark right behind her. He wouldn't give up. While she felt grateful by this action, Greenland was determined to get Denmark to leave.

"Mathias," Greenland said before she herself began singing, "_Please go back home. Your life awaits! Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!_"

"Yeah...but…" Denmark said, but Greenland stopped him.

"I know! _You mean well, but leave me be_!" Greenland turned away from him. "_Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me…_" Denmark laughed nervously.

"_Actually we're not…"_ The ice princess turned back around, with curiosity written on her face.

"_What do you mean you're not?_" she sang/asked.

"_I get the feeling you don't know…"_

"_What do I now know?!_"

"Arendelle's in deep...deep...deep...deep snow…" Greenland's green orbs widened.

"What?" she said in shock. Greenland opened her balcony doors, but all she could see were the white-peaked mountains.

"You kinda set off an eternal winter...everywhere…" Denmark said worryingly. Greenland turned back to her brother. She couldn't have done that...could she?

"Everywhere?" she repeated. Denmark nodded.

"But, don't worry! It's okay! You can unfreeze it!" Greenland shook her head.

"No...you don't understand. I can't! I don't know how!" Denmark walked up and took his sister's hands.

"Sure you can. I know you can!" He picked up back with the song as Greenland pulled her hands away and walked away from him. Neither sibling noticed the snow starting to swirl around the room.

"_'Cause for the first time in forever-_" he sang as Greenland overlapped him with her own voice.

"_I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_" she sang with a panicked tone.

"_You don't have to be afraid..."_

"_No escape from the storm inside of me!_" The snow began to pick up. Denmark fought to keep his balance against the wind.

"_We can work this out together…_"

"_I can't control the curse!_"

"_We'll reverse the storm you've made…"_

"_Mathias, please, you'll only make it worse!_"

"_Don't panic…_"

"_There's so much fear!_"

"_We'll make the sun shine bright…_"

"_You're not safe here!_"

"_We can face this thing together…_" Greenland looked back, but her vision of her brother was observed by the thickening blizzard that was taking over the room.

"_No..._"

"_We can change this winter weather, and everything will be…_" Greenland could no longer hear Denmark's voice.

"_I CAN'T_!" Greenland cried out. Her fear was so strong, that it sucked the blizzard back to the panicking princess. Greenland forced it to burst back out, but unconsciously in a sharp snowflake. Greenland turned back to Denmark in order to talk to him, but instead saw him on his knees, grasping at his chest in pain. Greenland gasped. She took a step towards him, but a voice stopped her.

"Mathias?!" shouted a voice. Greenland's eyes widened with worry and relief when she saw Norway and Finland running into the room. The two went to Denmark's side.

"Mathias, are you alright?" Norway asked Denmark as he pulled the King to his feet. Denmark winced.

"I'm fine…" he said, trying to hiding the pain from his sister, "I'm fine…" Norway looked up and locked eyes with Greenland.

"Norway…" Greenland breathed. She shook the thought of going home out of her head. She had just hurt Denmark again. "No...I doesn't matter… You both have to go…" Denmark pushed Norway off of him and stood with determination in his eyes.

"No," he said, "Hanna, I know we can figure this out together-" Greenland was now desperate to get them to leave.

"How?! What kind of power do you have to stop this power!? TO STOP ME!?" Norway looked at the walls as they become jagged and rigid before stepping forward.

"Greenland, listen to me," he said sternly, "I can help you. If you would just come with us-" Denmark pulled Norway back, put an arm around him, as if protecting him from something.

"Leave! Both of you! Now!" Greenland saw a tear slide down her brother's face.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" Denmark cried out, "Hanna, please!" Greenland felt her heart break into two and tears slide down her own face.

"_Ja_...you are…" Greenland waved her arms, swirling ice and snow around her. It came together to form a giant, menacing snowman.


	19. Norway the Reindeer King 8

**Greenland the Snow Queen and Norway the Reindeer King**

**Part 8: Magic Has It's Price**

* * *

The snowman seized Denmark and Norway by their collars with one hand, with the other one holding Finland.

"Hey!" shouted Denmark. "Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!"

"You're stronger than you realize…" Finland said with worry and distress. The snowman threw Denmark and Norway down the steps.

"GO AWAY!" it yelled. The twosome fell past Sweden, who pulled them to their feet.

"Heads up!" shouted Finland. His head smashed into a nearby snowbank.

"Tino!" cried Denmark, who went over to see if the snow-Finn was alright.

"Watch out for the rest of me!" Norway pulled Denmark to the ground as the rest of Finland's body slammed into the bank. The snowman turned to go back to the castle. Denmark's face contorted into anger. He went to go back up the stairs.

"You can't just throw people!" he shouted. Norway sighed and grabbed Denmark by his cloak, pulling him back.

"Alright, idiot. Calm down!" he said as he struggled to keep the King back.

"Lemme at him! I want to get him!"

"Just let the snowman be." Denmark took a breath, allowing Norway to release him.

"Okay. I'm calm." Denmark backed down away from the snowman...for a moment. Then he grabbed a snowball and threw it at the snowman. Norway face-palmed himself as the tiny little ball hit the snowman's back, not making even the slightest dent. But it was enough to piss him off. He roared loudly. Spikes shot out of his joints. Norway pulled on the ties of Denmark's cloak harshly.

"Now you made him mad!" he yelled.

"...I'll distract him," Finland said. "You guys go!" Norway nodded and grabbed Denmark by the arm. He pulled him along. Whatever Finland's plan was, it didn't work because the snowman ran after Norway and Denmark. The two leapt and slid down the steep slope. They tumbled down and came to a stop at the bottom just as the snowman landed behind them. Denmark pulled Norway to his feet as the two took off between to maze of conifers. The snowman was hot on their trail.

"This way!" Norway ordered, taking over the lead. Denmark, thinking quick, in Norway's opinion, grabbed a low hanging branch and let it go, releasing all off the snow directly at the snowman. It stumbled back, slightly fazed by the attack.

"No one messes with the King of Arendelle like that!" he yelled. Norway and Denmark burst out of the conifer forest and almost ran right off of a cliff. They stopped with their toes on the edge. Denmark had to pull Norway away from it. "That has to be a hundred foot drop."

"More like two hundred," Norway corrected. He quickly pulled the rope from his bag and tied it tightly around Denmark's waist.

"Ow…"

"Don't be such a baby." Norway dropped to his knees and started to dig in snow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm digging a snow anchor, genius. It'll keep us secured to the edge on our way down."

"Okay….what happens if we fall?"

"There's twenty feet of fresh snow down there. It will be like landing on a pillow…" Norway remembered how Russia broke his back doing something similar. "Hopefully…" An angry roar crossed their ears. Norway stood, securing the rope around himself and the snow. "Alright, Mathias. On three."

"Okay, you tell me when."

_"Ett…_" Norway counted in his native language.

"...I'm ready to go..."

"_To_…"

"...I was BORN ready! Yes!" Norway turned back at Denmark.

"Calm yourself." Suddenly, a huge tree flew through the air and towards them.

"TREE!" Denmark shouted. Norway finished just in time as Denmark jumped over the edge. He pulled Norway over the edge with him. They hung upside down over the cliff by the rope. The rope, thankfully, caught their fall.

"That just happened…" Norway muttered as he righted himself.

"This is not making much of a difference!" the two heard a familiar voice say, followed by a scream. Finland came over the edge.

"Tino!" Denmark called out.

"Hang in there guys!" Suddenly, the rope began to be pulled upward.

"What?! No!" The rope began to swing madly. Norway tried to get a footing on the cliff, but instead he was swung around to face the other way. As he righted himself, the rope swung again. His head hit the rock.

"_Faen!_" he exclaimed as the world around him blurred a bit. Norway felt blood dribble down the side of his face.

"Lukas!" Denmark cried out, "Are you alright?"

"I'm bleeding! Does it look like I'm alright?!" The two were pulled back to the top of the cliff. The snowman was holding the other end of the rope. It roared again.

"DON'T COME BACK!" it yelled.

"We won't…" said Denmark. Norway could tell by his voice that he was heartbroken. He bent down and pulled a knife out of his boot. The King cut the rope with a swift movement. Both the Norwegian and the Dane screamed as they fell off the cliff. Luckily for them, they landed safely in the snow. As Denmark sat up, he laughed.

"Hey, you were right," he said joyously. "It's like landing on a pillow." Denmark pulled himself out of the snow. Norway sat up himself, only to have Denmark pull him up again.

"I could have done that myself," Norway seethed. Denmark shrugged. "Where are Berwald and Tino?" As if on cue, Sweden and Finland walked up. Sweden was holding Finland in his arms. The Swede put the snow-Finn down on the ground.

"Thanks!" Finland said happily before turning to the other two. "Are you guys alright?"

"I'm fine. Lukas hit his head though," Denmark said as he tapped to bleeding wound on Norway's skull. The Norwegian pushed him off as pain shocked him. Norway stopped. He put a hand to his wound, only to find that it was still bleeding. It would have healed by now. If it didn't, that had meant that Norway was human here, not a Nation. He groaned. Sweden walked up to Norway. He pulled a fabric scrap out of his coat and tied it tightly around Norway's head, bandaging the injury.

"We're alright," Norway repeated. "I have a fast healing rate."

"I don't have a healing rate…" saif Finland. "Or any blood…" The four Nordics found themselves in an awkward silence.

"So….Now what?"

"Now what?" Denmark repeated. His eyes widened with panic. "Now what!? Oh, man! What am I going to do now!? She threw me out!" Denmark began to pace around in his panicked state. "I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather still like this! And then you guys have your ice business-" That's when Norway noticed something glisten off of Denmark's hair. He grabbed the Dane by his shoulders to stop him. That's when he saw it.

"I don't think you should worry about our ice business," Norway said, trying to keep his voice at a montone level. "You should worry about yourself." Denmark raised an eyebrow.

"I should worry about myself?" he repeated. "We just fell off of a cliff. You should see your-"

"Your hair's turning white." Denmark's eyes widened as he pulled one of his spiky, gravity-defying blonde strands into his view. It glistened and shimmered as it turned to a pure white. Denmark let go of his hair as his face became even more panicked. Norway wasn't unfamiliar to that face. He had seen it before when...when Greenland first stuck him.

"She struck you with her magic," Norway said angrily, "Didn't she?!" After a moment's hesitation, Denmark nodded. Norway groaned.

"It doesn't look bad, does it?" Norway looked up at Denmark's blonde hair. After a moment's thought, he shook his head.

"No, it doesn't."

"You hesitated," said Finland, joining the conversation. Norway shot a glare at the snow-Finn.

"No, I didn't." He turned back to Denmark. "Mathias, you need help. If my theory is right...than we need to find someway to fix this." Sweden leaned in a whispered into Norway's ear. The shorter Nordic's eyes widened at his words. "You can't be serious." Sweden nodded. Norway sighed and took Denmark by the wrist, leading him off somewhere. Sweden and Finland followed.

"Where are we going?" Finland asked.

"To see my 'friends'," Norway said through his teeth.

"The love experts?" Denmark questioned.

"Sort of."

"Love experts?" Finland said excitedly.

"Yes. Don't worry. We'll fix this."

"How do you know?" asked Denmark.

"Because I've done it once before…"Norway muttered as they continued on.

"You know I consider myself to be a love expert…" added Finland as the four went on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Greenland was pacing back and forth across her icy room. She still had the tearstains frozen on her face.

"Get it together. Control it," she repeated, "Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" She suddenly stopped when she heard ice cracking. Looking around, she was left with the sight of ice spikes rising up behind her on the floor. They grew up the wall, taking over the castle.


	20. Norway the Reindeer King 9

**Greenland the Snow Queen and Norway the Reindeer King**

**Part 9: Fixer Upper**

* * *

The foursome continued on until sun broke over the horizon. Finland, whom Sweden was carrying on his back, Stared at them with glittering eyes.

"Look, Berwald," Finland said, tapping Sweden's shoulder, "The sky's awake." Sweden nodded. From behind the snow-Finn and the Swede, Denmark and Norway walked at their own pace. Norway looked over at Denmark, who was shivering from the cold. He went to put an arm around him, in order to keep him warm, but stopped himself. He hated Denmark with a burning spark. Why would he do that? Norway looked around as if he didn't know what to do. Then a thought came to mind.

"Come here," he said. Norway took Denmark by the wrist and pulled him around a bend in a rock-lined pass. Steam vents, powered by the volcanic activity, dotted the path. Norway held Denmark's hands over one of them. The King sighed.

"That feels better," he said with a smile. They continued on the path, walking from vent to vent. Sweden nudged Norway. He looked up. The taller pointed over to Denmark. Norway sighed.

"So, about our friends...well...when I say friends I really mean family or something. Anyway…" Norway hesitated on the next part, hoping to get it right. He didn't know anything about these friends, other than what Sweden had told him. "When we were just kids, it was always me and Berwald. That is, until they took us in."

"They did?"

"Yeah...I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very loud...they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And an utter pain in my-" Sweden covered Norway's mouth on the next word. Norway pulled him off. "Overall, they're fine. You'll see what I mean." Denmark put a hand on Norway's arm. He had a smile on his face.

"Lukas, they sound wonderful." Norway smiled a bit, before remembering his hatred, and wiped the smile off.

"Okay then..." Soon they group arrived at their destination. Norway sighed and held out his arms. "This is my family." Norway let his arms hang at his sides in embarrassment. He was surrounded by rocks. He looked at Finland and Denmark, who stood frozen and dumbfounded.

"...They're rocks."

"Yeah…"

"He's crazy!" Finland muttered loudly. "I'll distract them while you run." Finland turned to one of the rocks. "Hi, Berwald's family! It's nice to meet you!" He leaned over to Denmark. "Mathias, because I love you, I insist you run." He turned to the rock. "I understand you're love experts! Why aren't you running?" Denmark blinked several times before taking a step back.

"Okay. Um...I'm gonna go-" He said before he was cut off. The rocks around him started rolling. "Lukas!" The rocks surrounded Norway and unfolded to reveal younger, chibi-er version of the other Nations.

"LUKAS IS HOME!" one of them shouted happily.

"Lukas! Lukas is home!" the children shouted excitedly, "It's been too long! Lukas is home!" Finland grinned and spun around in excitement.

"Lukas is home!" he chanted with the children. He then stopped, confused, and looks to one of the chibis. "Wait? Lukas?" Norway saw Denmark watching, both shocked and confused. The chibis all wanted Norway's attention. One child-a chibi America- yanked him down with his adult self's strength.

"Oh, lemme look at you!" he said happily. Another chibi- Chibi Hungary- tried to pull off his clothes.

"Oh, take off your clothes, Lukas; I'll wash them," she said. Norway pushed her little hands off.

"No. I'm going to keep my clothes on," he said as he stood up straight. "Look, It's great to see you all, but where's _Far?_"

"He's asleep," said a chibi Spain. "But look, I found a mushroom!"

"And I earned my fire crystal!"

"I passed a kidney stone." Someone tugged on Norway's shirt. It was a chibi Iceland.

"Can you pick me up?" he asked. Unable to refuse his little brother, Norway picked up the child.

"Children?" Denmark said with relief, "They're children…" At the sound of the new voice, all of the Chibis turned to Denmark. After a pause of silence, someone spoke.

"...He's brought someone home!" shouted Chibi-Italy.

"He's brought someone!" repeated the others. Suddenly Denmark was surrounded by the children. They body-surfed/rolled him over to Norway. He fell on top of him. Both Nordics stood up, embarrassed.

"What's going on?" the Dane asked.

"Just go with it,"said Norway. A Chibi version of Ukraine stood on her chibi brother's shoulders. She looked at Denmark with intensity.

"Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth," She listed off as she looked at the King, "Yes. He'll do nicely for our Lukas!"

"Wait. Oh. Um. No," Denmark said quickly.

"You have the wrong idea," added Norway, "That's not why I brought him here."

"Right. We're not. I'm not-" Denmark laughed uncomfortably.

"What's the issue, dear? Why happened you holding back from such a man?" said Chibi Ukraine before she picked up in song. Oh great. Another one. "_Is it the clumpy way he walks_?"

"_Or the grumpy way he talks?_" Chibi-Hungary added.

"_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet_?"

"_And though we know he washes well he always ends up sort of smelly._"

"_But you will never meet a fella who is as sensitive and sweet!_" all the children sang. "_So he's a bit of a fixer upper, so he's got a few flaws his peculiar brain, dear. His thing with the Swede there, that's outside a few of nature's laws. So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of you can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love._"

"Can we just stop talking about this?! We have got a real, actual problem here," Norway said, trying to stop them from embracing him. How did they know any of this!?

"I'll say." Chibi-Ukraine huffed, before pulling Denmark aside. "_Is it the way that he runs scared_?"

"_Or that he is socially impaired?_" Chibi-Hungary asked, covering Norway's ears.

"_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods_?" said little Italy. Norway glared at Chibitalia, his ears now uncovered.

"_Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondeness_?" sang Chibi-Spain, ruffling Norway's pale blonde hair.

"_Or the way he covers up that he is the honest goods_?" sang Chibi-America

"_He's just a bit of a fixer upper he's got a couple a' bugs._" the children chorus as Norway fixed his hair, but stopped at their words.

"No, I don't!" he said, insulted.

"_His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs. So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do. The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you._"

"Enough! He is engaged to someone else. Okay?!" Norway shouted. The strange thing was, it hurt him to say so. He didn't have a problem with saying it before. Why had it hurt now?

"_So he's a bit of a fixer upper, his brain's a bit betwixt_," sang the male chibis, "_Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed_!" Norway facepalmed.

"_True love brings out the best_!" Norway was forcefully turned around to face Denmark. "_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, that's what it's all about_."

"_Father, sister, brother we need each other to raise us up and round us out._" By this time, Norway and Denmark were being ushered into a pit by the sheer force of numbers. Who knew that children were this strong? "_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove the only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is true, true, true, true love!_" During the last bit Denmark and Norway were looking at each other differently. Maybe these children were right? Norway kicked the thought out of his head.

"Do you, Mathias, take Lukas to be your lawfully wedded-" said a Chibi-China.

"Wait, what?! Denmark said in surprise.

"You're getting married." Before either Nordic could protest, Denmark collapsed. Norway caught him just before he hit the ground Norway put an arm around the Dane. He was shivering fiercely, like the time he fell off of the ship during their viking days.

"Mathias?" Norway said, trying to make sure that Denmark hadn't died. The Dane nodded. As the children pulled the two out, one of them felt Denmark's skin.

"He's as cold as ice!" Just then, someone Norway was glad to see pushed their way past the chibis. Norway looked up to the face of his father. He stopped at the two Nordics.

"There's strange magic here…" said Scandinavia.

"_Far_!" Norway said.

"Bring him here." Norway helped Denmark over to the older man. Scandinavia looked into Denmark's eyes. Norway looked at him as well. His blue eyes, once so bright, had become dull and almost lifeless. Scandinavia shook his head.

"Mathias, your life is in danger," he told the King, "There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever." Denmark's eyes widened.

"What?" he said in shock. "No, Hanna would never do that to me…"

"We can remove it, right?" Norway asked his father. "I was able to do it before…"

"No. We can't. If it was in your world, yes. But here...you, Hanna, even Mathias are human. Therefore, you can not heal Mathias as easily this time. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.

"An act of true love?" Denmark repeated.

"A true love's kiss, maybe?" suggested Chibitalia. The child turned to another beside him, to whom Norway thought looked very similar to Germany, and placed a kiss on his cheek. The boy turned bright red. The children awed at the sight. Suddenly, Denmark began shivering again, putting more of his weight of Norway. More strands of his blonde hair turned stark white.

"Mathias, we've got to get you back to your fiancé."

"...Tim," Denmark said weakly.

"Berwald, come and help me." Sweden walked quickly over and picked up Denmark easily. Scandinavia put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Not all of your spells will last, Norge," he said. "You're going to have to let both of them know the truth sometime." Norway's gaze fell. Unlike everyone else in the book, Scandinavia was real, just like him and Greenland were.

"I...I can't. I have to keep it a secret. It's better for all of us." Scandinavia nodded.

"Remember, I will always be with you and the other Nordics. Even Greenland. Now, go!" Norway nodded. Sweden and Norway began running, pulling Denmark along.

"Tino!" shouted Norway, "Hurry up!" The Finn turned and began to run along with them.

"I'm coming!" he said as he caught up, "Let's go kiss Tim! Who is this Tim?!"


	21. Greenland the Snow Queen 10

**Greenland the Snow Queen and Norway the Reindeer King**

**Part 10: Fear of the Power**

* * *

Not long after Denmark left, Greenland found herself under attack. It was Netherlands and the other guards from Arendelle. She had sent her snowman after them. After a moment of two, Greenland peeked out from the front doors. Two guards saw her.

"The Princess," one of them muttered. They charged up the stairs as Greenland slammed the door shut. She ran up the staircase to the top floor. This was a bad idea, because the two guards trapped her here. Greenland stood defenseless as the guards raised crossbows at her.

"No. Please..." Greenland begged, "I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't mean too!" Ignoring her pleas, one of the guards shot an arrow right at Greenland. At the last moment, she created an ice wall. It stopped the arrow, inches from her face. The guards repositioned to take another shot.

"Stay away!" With a flick of her wrist, Greenland shot ice at the guards. They ducked out of the way and continued the attack.

"Get her! Get her!" Greenland felt adrenaline surged through her veins as she realized what was happening. She was being forced to fight for her life. As the guards closed in, Greenland began to take on a more soldier-esque offensive position. In two swift moves, she trapped one guard in a cage of spikes that threaten his neck. The other she pushed back with a wall of ice...up against the balcony doors...which bursted and cracked, causing them to shatter. The guard was inches away from falling to his death.

"Princess Hanna!" Greenland heard a voice shout. She knew whose voice it was. It was Netherlands. "Don't be the monster they fear you are…" Greenland snapped out of her rage. She saw the men, both frightened, moments from death. She stopped her attack. Greenland turned and looked at Netherlands, who had a relieved look on his face. Iceland was right behind him. The wall began retreated from the guard on the balcony. The ice spikes lowered from the second guard's neck. Iceland's eyes suddenly grew wide. He ran over and pushed Greenland to the ground. The princess heard the sound of a crossbow firing, followed by the sound of something crashing. Greenland's head hit the ice... hard. Her vision blurred until all she saw was black.

* * *

When the princess finally awoke, she found herself surrounded by stone. She sat up and looked out a nearby window. She tried to rush to it, but she was pulled back by giant shackles that fit like iron gloves. Looking closely and clearing her vision, Greenland found that she had been chained to the wall. She strained to looked out a window. Her green eyes met with Arendelle, but it wasn't like the kingdom she had seen before. It was frozen solid and was getting buried under the ice and snow of a blizzard. Greenland's face fell.

"What did I do?" she breathed. The door then opened. Both Netherlands and Iceland entered, with Iceland holding a torch. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you," said Netherlands.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Mathias. I want to speak with my brother!" Iceland looked at the ground.

"Princess… the King has not returned," he said grimly. Greenland looked to the storm with worry. She silently prayed that Denmark and the others were not caught in it.

"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer...please," asked Netherlands. Greenland meets his eyes, with desperation on her face.

"Don't you see...I can't…" Iceland went to take a step forward, but Netherlands held him back.

"You have to tell them to let me go," she asked her fellow Nordic. Netherlands took the torch from Iceland and walked towards out of the door.

"I'll do what I can, Hanna," said Iceland before he followed Netherlands. Greenland, distraught with worry for her brother and the other Nordics, heard loud cracking. She looked down as her shackles began to freeze over. The storm outside started to pick up.


	22. Greenland and Norway 11

**Greenland the Snow Queen and Norway the Reindeer King**

**Part 11: Fighting the Storm**

* * *

Back with the others, The group of four were racing back towards Arendelle, with Denmark's condition getting worse. Finland had given up on running a while ago and was sliding along beside them like penguin. Denmark began shivering harder. Norway pulled off his cloak and threw over him. His health was deteriorating faster than before. Maybe being human had something to do with it.

"Just hang on," Norway said, "Come on. Faster!" The group sped up as they approached the walls of Arendelle. Finland slid past them, out of control.

"I'll meet you guys at the castle!" he said to the three.

"Stay out of sight, Tino!" ordered Norway.

"I will!" The snow-Finn disappeared into the village streets. The duo of Sweden and Norway began to run even faster as they got closer to the castle.

"It's King Mathias!" shouted one of the guards as they got closer. Sweden came to a halt into front of the gates, Norway following. The Swede passed the King off to the Norwegian. The pair began to carry him to the gates.

"We got you," said Norway. Denmark smiled weakly.

"...Are you g-gonna be okay?" he asked just as weak. Norway nodded.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Just then the castle gates opened. Three servants rushed to help Denmark. They were Hungary, Canada and Japan.

"Mathias!" Hungary cried, "Oh, you had us vorried sick."

"My Lord, you are freezing,"said Canada as he and Japan took Denmark from Norway. Hungary handed Norway back his cloak and put a hand to Mathias's forehead.

"You poor boy, you're freezing. Let's get you inside."

"Get him warm and find Prince Tim, immediately," Norway told the three.

"We will. Thank you," said Canada as the servants took Denmark inside. The Dane flashed one more weak smile at the Norwegian.

"Make sure he's safe!" Norway's voice was shut out as the castle gates closed on them. He stood there with Sweden for a beat, staring with worry at the closed gates. He didn't care how he was acting. This time around, he wasn't sure if Denmark would pull through or not. Finally, he sighs, turns and walked away from the palace. Sweden reluctantly followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Greenland's cell had begun to ice over as she gazed out at the storm devastating Arendelle. Her head perked up when she heard the guards approaching.

"She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve," she heard a guard say.

"She's not dangerous! You haven't know the princess as long as I have!" shouted Iceland from the other side, "Give her a chance-"

"She's a murderer Emil! Are you with me or against me?" There was a sharp crack. The door opened as Iceland rushed into the cell, locking it behind him. Greenland stood, pulling against her restraints.

"Emil?" she said as the Icelandic moved towards her. "What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain," said Iceland. He pulled a key out of his pocket and began to undo her restraints. "You need to leave. Now." The shackles fell to the floor. Greenland stretched out her fingers.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Can you break through the wall?" Greenland looked over at the stone. "Concentrate!" Footsteps began to approach them. Panic surged through Greenland's veins as ice crawled up the wall. Soon, it was frozen enough to be broken easily. Iceland lifted up a loose stone brick and smashed the wall. Greenland took care of the rest by forcing the ice to break it. She took Iceland by the hand.

"I'm not letting you get caught." Before he could protest, the two ran out into the storm.

* * *

Back with the other two, Norway was heading back towards the mountains. Sweden was lagging behind him, hesitating to follow. Norway stopped. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay in Arendelle. Norway felt something pull him back down a few steps. Turning around, he saw it was Sweden. He pushed the Norwegian so that he was behind him. Sweden blocked Norway's path.

"What?" Norway asked. Sweden began to push him back down the mountain. "Stop it. What's wrong with you?!"

"Y'u 'nd I b'th kn'w wh't's wr'ng," Sweden said without stopping.

"...I don't understand you when you talk like that." Norway tried to stop Sweden, but due to the height difference, Sweden won. The Swede picked the Norwegian off of the ground and threw him over his shoulder. "Stop it! Put me down!" Sweden dropped Norway into the snow.

"You w'nt to g' back." Norway stood up.

"No! We're not going back!"

"Y'u w'nt to m'ke sure M'thi's is alr'ght."

"But he's with his true love!" Sven shakes his head, angrily.

"No, he isn't." Sweden pulled Norway to his feet and pulled hims

"I get it! You've made your point! But I can't go back now…" Just then the wind picks up. Norway looked back at the kingdom. A violent winter storm was swirling over the castle. Sharp ice clawed its way up the castle, encasing it.

"Mathias." Without hesitating, Norway dashed back down the mountain. Sweden ran after him, catching up.

"I th'ught y'u d'dn't c're."

"Shut up." Norway and Sweden bounded off the mountain and sprinted across the frozen fjord waters and right into the heart of the storm. Wind pushed them back, decreasing their speed, but the two Nordics fought through. "Come on, faster." Norway and Sweden ran past cracking, frozen ships. Even Sweden was struggling over the uneven surface.

"Come on! Come on!" Suddenly, a mangled ship, risen by ice, began to capsized over them. Norway picked up his pace as debris fell all around them and the mast shattered. He and Sweden made it past just as the entire ship slammed down and cracked the thick ice beneath their feet. The ice began to open up. The pair jumped over the gap, but it was too wide. Sweden pushed Norway, giving him the extra force to get to safety, but landed in the freezing water and disappeared below. Norway sat up.

"Sve? Sve!" At first there was nothing but the wind and the tumbling icy water. But suddenly, Sweden surfaces and swam his way to a floating ice chunk.

"Go." Norway nodded and stood. He continued running until he was lost in the white-out and didn't know which way to turn. That was until he heard a faint voice.

"Lukas…" Norway's eyes widened when recognized it.

"Mathias...? Mathias!" He began to pick up speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Greenland and Iceland were struggling through the princess's own storm. Greenland could feel fear is consuming her. If they were caught, it was game over. A dark shadow approached them. Light appeared on their features to reveal Netherlands.

"Hanna," he stated sharply, "You can't run from this!" Greenland backed away from him.

"...Just take care of my brother," she said she and Iceland went to continue running.

"Your brother? He returned from the mountain weak and cold. He said you froze his heart." Both Nordics stopped.

"Hanna, he's lying. We have to go!" said Iceland.

"I'm not lying!"

"What?" Greenland said as she turned towards Netherlands, ignoring Iceland. "No... I-I-I didn't mean to..."

"I tried to save him, but it was too late. His skin was ice. His hair turned white…" Greenland's face sank as she realized what she had done. She fell into Iceland. "Your brother is dead... because of you."

Greenland dropped to her knees, emotionally broken. Iceland knelt down beside her, muttering Icelandic under his breath. Suddenly, the swirling storm suddenly stopped. The snow froze mid-air, hanging suspended and trapped in grief. No one on the ice noticed the citizens and dignitaries rushing to the wall's edge and look out to watch.

* * *

Norway bounded across the fjords. It was clear now and he could see Denmark in the distance.

"Lukas," the king muttered. Norway could barely hear him. Denmark was barely even able to move. It hadn't this gotten worse last time.

"Mathias!" Norway called back, directing Denmark towards him. He began running at his top speed towards him. There was still a great distance between them, but Norway was giving it all he had. He knew he was going to make it. But then, Norway heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Netherlands, behind Greenland and who appeared to be Iceland, as he raised his sword over his head. His aim was clear. He was aiming for Greenland.

"Hanna..." Denmark whispered. He looked back at Norway as he ran towards him. He gave him a longing look, but then turned away from him. Norway stopped. He knew what Denmark was about to do. After all, Greenland was the only family he had left. As Netherlands brought his sword down, Denmark used all his remaining strength to throw himself in front of his sister. "NO!"

In that instant, Denmark froze to solid ice. Norway felt his heart stop as the sword hit Denmark's fingers instead of Greenland and Iceland. The sword shattered completely with the force of it sending Netherlands flying back and knocking him out as he hit the ice. Greenland looked up. Tears welled up in her green eyes as she pulled away from Iceland, who stood along with her.

"Mathias!" she cried as she rushed to Denmark and touched her brother's frozen face. "Oh, Mathias... no... no, please no." Finland walked up, joining the group and saw the frozen King.

"Mathias?" he said, both sad and confused. Norway watched in shocked despair. He was too late. Sweden stepped up to join them, and put an arm around Finland to comfort him. Citizens and dignitaries on the castle walls bowed their heads. All of Arendelle was joined in somber silence, until a small and teary voice broke through the silence.

"_Yes, I wanna build a snowman…_" Greenland sang softly, remembering a question that Denmark asked every single year since Norway left them. Her voice was a mixture of tears and melody. "_I'm sorry that it took so long… I didn't know I needed you… I really do… and now you're gone… please… just ask me once more… just one more time… I promise I'll open the door… yes I wanna build a snowman…_" Greenland hugged the frozen Denmark and cried heavily. "I don't hate you... Please come back... Please..."


	23. Greenland and Norway 12

**Greenland the Snow Queen and Norway the Reindeer King**

**Part 12: True Love**

* * *

Greenland buried her face in the ice of Denmark's shirt. She felt Iceland's warm hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off. Through her tears, Greenland failed to noticed that something was warming up. Finland looked up from the fjord and gasped. Sweden nudged Norway, who- upon seeing the sight- lit up a little bit. Greenland felt two arms embrace her. She heard a familiar laugh. Looking up, Greenland met Denmark's unfrozen face burying itself in her shoulder.

"Wha-? Mathias?" Denmark opened his eyes. He smiled at Greenland, relieved. He wiped a tear from her face.

"You're alright," Denmark said happily. Greenland smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother, who returned it. It was a long time before they pulled embrace.

"...You sacrificed yourself for me?" Greenland asked. She and Denmark didn't exactly have the best of relationships.

"You're my sister. Of course I did… Even if I don't act like it, I do care about you. I love you." Finland began jumping up in down in excitement.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," he said joyously. That's when something struck Norway. Elemental magic was far different from his. They had different rules and different ways to control each element.

"Hanna…." Norway said. Greenland turned to face him. "Love will thaw…" Greenland looked at her hands for a moment before she understood what he meant.

"Love…" the princess repeated, "Of course!" Greenland looked at Denmark with confidence.

"Hanna?" he said in curiousity.

"_Kærlighed!_" Greenland lifted her arms, and the ground shook and cracked. The ice and snow broke away and rose high into the air. Beneath their feet the bow of a ship thawed. The entire fjord melted, and other boats righted themselves. The villagers even came out to see the warmth returning. In one final wave, Greenland drew all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waved it away, leaving only a warm summer day.

"See? I knew you could do it," Denmark laughed as he put his arm around Greenland.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life… and quite possibly the last…" said Finland. Everyone turned to see the snow-Finn melting.

"Oh, Tino. Hang on-" Greenland said before Norway cut her off.

"You're a bit new to this magic thing…" he told her. "Let me handle it." the Greenlandic nodded as Norway waved his hand and surrounded Finland with a swirl of air. However, Finland did not refreeze like he was supposed to. Instead, he turned into the human version of himself. Looking down at his new body, Finland spun around excitedly.

"Did you mean to do that?" Denmark asked. Norway shrugged. That's when Sweden walked over to Finland and put his arms around him.

"M' w'fe…" he muttered. All of the Nordics laughed. Out of the corner of his vision, Norway saw someone he really didn't want to see trying to climb onto the boat. With anger in his eyes, the Norwegian walked over to where the snake was trying to climb up. His hands glowed blue. Denmark put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I got this," said the King. He walked over just as Netherlands climbed over the railing. The European looked up at the Nordic with a confused look on his face.

"Mathias?" he said, "But she froze your heart!"

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." He beckoned his sister to him. Greenland grinned as the princess ran over to the King's side. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell yes," Greenland answered. The siblings drew back their fists and punched Netherlands right in the face. Stunned by the action, he fell overboard. Greenland laughed and stood at the railing.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH THE KØLHERS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Someone cleared their throat, causing the princess to turn around. She saw Iceland standing behind her. Greenland felt her face heat up. "Emil… Thanks… for helping me…"

"It's not a problem," said the Icelandic, as equally awkward. Norway rolled his eyes.

"Dear god…" he muttered. "Just kiss her already!" Both teenagers blushed heavily before Iceland pecked Greenland on the cheek. Greenland's face turned as red as a tomato, causing everyone to laugh.

"What about me, Lukas?" asked Denmark as he threw his arms over Norway's shoulders. "You ran over the fjord for me. didn't you?"

"No. I didn't. I just wanted to make sure that idiot know what he was-"

"Just shut up already." Denmark leaned over and kissed the Norwegian. Instead on an innocent kiss like the younger Nordics' had been, Denmark meant this one. He put everything he had into it. When he pulled away, Norway didn't pull on his cloak ties like everyone thought he would. Instead, he kissed back.

"Now, you shut up." Norway took a step away from Denmark. Denmark laughed.

"I knew you liked me." Denmark held his arms out. "Hug me, søster!" Greenland ran into her brother's open arms happily. Things had turned out alright for everyone...well...not for Netherlands, but the story still had it's happy ending.

* * *

Slowly, Arendelle and everyone began to fade from around Norway and Greenland. Even their clothes started to shift back to normal.

"Norge?" Greenland asked, "What's going on?"

"We finished the story," Norway answered as Greenland walked over to him, "The spell is wearing off, and we're returning back to the real world." Arendelle soon disappeared and the two Nordics were back in the basement. England and Philippines were sitting on the floor.

"You two took your sweet time," Philippines said with a laugh. She picked up the book, which was laying in the middle of the magic circle. She cleared her throat. "The prince was deported to back to his kingdom to face punishment for his crimes against the royal family of Arendelle. The King and the Iceman shared a kiss, and the two siblings reconciled. The princess promised never to shut out her brother again, and the castle gates were opened permanently. The End."

"So, that's it, huh?" Greenland said as she sat down next to Philippines. "Where were you guys?"

"Wonderland…" England and Philippines groaned in unison.

"And it's not over," England added. "We still haven't seen hide or hair of Romania or Sicily." Norway nodded. That's when Greenland suddenly fell to the floor, her hands around her head. She screamed loudly. Philippines and England stood back as Greenland began to have something like that of a seizure.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Scandinavia's words came back to Norway's mind. He was right. He couldn't have hidden it forever. The Nordics began to search through his books for the right one.

"Norway!" yelled Philippines, "What are you doing?!"

"Looking for a spell, what else?" asked Norway.

"Why are you doing that?" asked England.

"Because," Norway sighed. "The truth had to come out sometime. About two hundred years ago, I had to put a memory spell on some of Greenland's memoires. By my guess, the book broke through the spell to retrieve a memory that would motivate Greenland to finish the story. When we returned, the block was reinstated, but it was severely weakened. Now there are basically about three hundred years worth of memories trying to get through the spell's barrier." England's eyes widened.

"Three hundred years worth?! Why would you do that?!"

"Because elemental magic can't be taken away." Philippines and England glanced at each other before understanding.

"You mean to tell me… that the powers Greenland had in the book… weren't part of the spell?" Philippines asked. Norway nodded.

"Yes. Greenland's ice powers were all her own. She was born with them- I don't understand why, most likely due to her icy terrain."

"Why did you put the block there in the first place?" asked England as he went to hold Greenland down. She flailed against his restraint.

"I guess it was partially my fault. Back in 1814, when I left Denmark, Greenland thought it was her fault. When I told everyone I would be leaving, Greenland panicked and ran away. She created a blizzard in order to keep Denmark and I from finding her," Norway explained. "But we went out into the storm anyway. We managed to find Greenland at the heart of the storm. She was in tears and panicking. Denmark tried to get close to her, reassuring her that it wasn't her fault. When he did, Greenland panicked and tried to push him away using her power. But instead she-"

"She struck his heart," said Philippines. Norway nodded.

"Exactly. Because she had hurt Denmark, Greenland thought she was a monster. This is mostly likely why the story manifested itself the way it did. I managed to get her and put a sleeping spell on her. Greenland, Denmark and I headed back to the home. I reversed the damage Greenland had done, to both the environment and Denmark. It's easy to heal a frozen heart if you're a Nation because of our fast healing rates. Before I left, Denmark asked me to remove Greenland's power. He said that she thought herself to be a monster and that she had become afraid of herself and her power. Since elemental power is stronger than mine, I could not remove it. So, I placed a memory spell on her instead. I erased and altered any memory she had of her power. I never told anyone this, and as far as the other Nordics know, Greenland no longer has her powers. Here it is." Norway pulled out an old blue-covered book and rushed over to Greenland. England and Philippines held her limbs down and Norway chanted words in Old Norse. Greenland gradually began to relax, until she stopped shaking. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She groaned.

"My freaking head…" she said, rubbing her temples.

"Philippines." Philippines looked up. "Down the hall and to the left is the medicine cabinet. Second to the right on the first shelf is the aspirin. Go get it." The Asian nodded and rushed out of the basement. Greenland glared at Norway.

"You. Son. of. A. Bitch," she said. "What the hell did you do?"

"He put a memory spell on you," England explained, "Two hundred years ago, he put a memory block on you. The book broke through the block to retrieve a memory that would motivate you to finish the story."

"Me hurting Denmark." England nodded.

"When you two returned, the spell was reinstated, and that episode of yours was basically about three hundred years worth of memories trying to get through the spell." Greenland sat there as she remembered everything that Norway had taken away. After a moment of silence, Greenland smacked Norway upside the head.

"What did you do that for?" Norway asked as he fixed his appearance.

"That's for taking away my memories, you _søn af en tæve_."

"You need to stop hanging around America."

"I agree," England added as Greenland shot him a glare. She sighed and leaned back.

"Now what? I still can't control my magic thing," she said. "I don't want to hurt Denmark or any of the other countries. What do I do?" England put a hand on Greenland's shoulder.

"Norway, Romania and I will teach you to control it. It shouldn't be too difficult... I hope." Greenland nodded. Norway walked over and pulled and old box off of a shelf. He walked back to the two and handed the box to Greenland. She opened it to reveal a pair of red gloves, identical to the ones in the book.

"I had those on me just in case," Norway explained as Greenland put them on. "They should keep your power contained until you learn to keep it under control." Greenland nodded.

"Alright."

"Like Arthur said, we will all teach you...however, there is a condition." Both England and Greenland glanced at each other in curiousity.

"What is it?" England asked.

"I will tell the other Nordics. But nobody tells Denmark. We all know how angry he'll be when he finds out that I lied to him. Especially about something this important."

"_Ja_. I won't tell," Greenland said as she shut the box.

Suddenly the book crackled and glowed. All of the magic users turned as the book's pages flipped rapidly. It then stopped. England walked over and picked it up. He held it out to show the others,

"I think this is where Romania and Sicily are," he said as he sat back down with the book in his hands. Written at the top in silver letters was: **_Rapunzel_**.


	24. Tangled Up With You 1

**Tangled Up with You**

**Part 1: When Will My Life Begin?**

* * *

Sicily woke up with a dull throbbing in her head and bright light piercing her light brown eyes. She groaned and turned over in the bed she was in.

"Not now, _fratello_," she moaned, rubbing her head in the pillows. "Five more minutes… _per favore_…" The light did not disappear like it normally would whenever Romano went to wake her. Sicily groaned out of pure annoyance, wondering why her brother hadn't turned off the light yet. She sat up and rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Big brother, will you please turn off the-" Sicily's eyes widened as she looked at her room...or was it even her room? It looked like her normal bedroom with it's dark hardwood floors, faded midnight walls and the same off-white bedspread she had held onto since the 1930s. There was a difference in Sicily's bedroom though.

Trails of golden blonde hair snaked its way around the room. Sicily didn't care whose it was, she rushed over to a nearby mirror from which she kept in her room. Her jaw dropped. The blonde hair was hers.

It fell into her face, which annoyed Sicily immensely. She hated it when her hair fell this way, and it was also the reason why she kept her bangs pinned back all the time. Sicily looked at the rest of her hair. Barely a single trace of her beautiful auburn color had shown… barely. Sicily's curl popped up with its auburn tone intact. She was also dressed differently. She wore a dress that consisted of a dark blue corset top laced with a white ribbon. The skirt was also a dark blue and decorated with swirl designs, in silver, light blue and white. The skirt's hemline was above her ankles, but well below her calves. Her sleeves, at the top, were puffed and striped, silver and a pale blue, with the rest being silver with white lace at the end. Sicily wasn't wearing any shoes. The Sicilian to grinned faintly.

"At least I still look like myself…" she sighed. "Sort of…" Sicily hummed a bit when her brown eyes caught something stuck on the mirror. It was a piece of paper. Sicily pulled it off and read it over quickly. Her expression fell. It was a list of chores for her to do.

"_Che cosa_?!" she said out of surprises. "This isn't funny anymore!" She sighed. "Alright… I swear if this is Romania's idea of something fun-" Sicily did a quick double take round the room. The Nation in question was nowhere in sight. "Romania?" Sicily called out. "ROMANIA!" There was no answer. She groaned. "Where is he?" Sicily looked back down at the list. She flipped it over to find a note on the back.

"_Rosaria, I expect these chores done by the time I get back. Hopefully it won't take long. I'll see you when I get back. Father. P.S. Don't try to leave the tower this time. You know what happened last time you did._" Sicily read aloud. She raised an eyebrow. She didn't have a father… right? Even if she did, she wouldn't remember him. Why that is, is a very long story, and she didn't know the reasons that lead to that outcome. And what did the person mean by tower?

Sicily walked out of her bedroom and looked upon what the note had meant. Outside of her bedroom was not the second story hallway of the Vargas home. Instead, it was a living space. There was an open area, a kitchen, everything. There were open skylights in the ceiling and one window. Sicily ran over to it, pulling her hair as she went. Her eyes gazed outside. She was surrounded by stone walls. Perring down, Sicily stepped back. She was stuck in a tower. A tower with a fifty foot drop. She shook her head.

"Keep calm,_ Sicilia_. Keep calm…" she muttered to herself. Sicily flipped the list over in her hand. She had almost forgotten about it. Sicily looked at the clock. It read 7:00. She groaned. "I have nothing better to do… Might as well get started on these chores." Sicily smiled. "It'll be just like being back at Spain's! I can even sing while I work to pass the time!"

"_Seven A.M., the usual morning lineup, Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_," Sicily sang as she grabbed a nearby broom and began sweeping the floor in tune with the song she was making up. "_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up. Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15_." Sicily groaned. This was going to be a long day. Maybe she could take a break… even a small one. Her eyes fell on a nearby bookshelf.

"_And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three._" Sicily set down the broom and skimmed her fingers across the spines of the books. Nothing really interested her yet. Her eyes danced around the room, examining the walls. Beautiful paintings covered them. Sicily smiled, having them remind her of Italy's. However, upon closer inspection, she saw that the paintings had her signatures. Sicily laughed. "_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery. I'll play guitar and kni_t," Sicily sang as she grew even more bored. "_And cook and basically, just wonder when will my life begin?_" She stepped into the kitchen, grabbing a homemade muffin that had been left for her by her "father," whoever that was. She bounced back into the main room to finish her chores.

"_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking._" Sicily picked up in her song after her work was finished. She glanced around the tower, looking for things to do. "_Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess. Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making..._"

_"Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, Sew a dress_!" Sicily laughed as she continued to pick up with her song, having fun and dancing around the room as she went. "_And I'll reread the books, If I have time to spare..."_ She looked at the books, knowing that she couldn't read them all in such short time. She then gazed up to the tops of the walls, seeing almost all of them were already filled paintings. "_I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere._" Sicily then tripped, landing with a yelp on the floor. She turned to see what had happened. Her new, far longer hair had gotten caught on something. She groaned, which then changed into a smile. It may not be fun, but it was something to do.

"_And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair..._" Sicily said as she pulled a brush through those beautiful golden locks. After an hour, she was finished. Sicily looked around the room. She became bored. "_Stuck in the same place I've always been._" Sicily ran her fingers through her hair and began to dance to her own tune.

"_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' And wonderin' and wonderin'_." She dropped down onto the floor in a fit of laughter. She gazed up at the ceiling. "_When will my life begin?_" She sighed and sat up, bringing her knees into her chest. Her life… This wasn't her life. Her life was with her brothers and the former Axis Powers and her friends… not in a tower.

Speaking of the tower… who put her here anyway?

"Rosaria!" shouted a familiar voice from outside the window. "LET DOWN YOUR 'AIR!" Sicily raised an eyebrow as she gathered up all of her hair. She hung it on a hook before letting it drop down. She felt someone tug on it, as if they were climbing up her hair. Sicily knew this sounded familiar… she just didn't know where she had heard it from.

The Italian leaned over and helped whoever was trying to get in the tower up. Her jaw dropped when she saw who it was.

It was France.


	25. Tangled Up With You 2

**Tangled Up With You**

**Part 2: Romania the Thief**

* * *

Meanwhile, our Romanian magician was abruptly woken up by cold, chilling water being dumped on top of him. Romania sat up with a surprised scream and wiped the water off of his face. He heard a familiar laugh and looked up to see America and...who was it? Ah...right… Canada. Canada was dressed in a red sleeveless tunic with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, black belt, and white pants. His brother, however, wore a red and white sleeveless tunic, brown boots, blue pants, and had a long sword on his back. America laughed.

"See?" he told Canada, "I told you that it would wake him up!"

"Yeah…" Canada replied, "But it was unnecessary…"

"Whatever…" America reached over and threw something in Romania's face. The Romanian pulled them off to see that it was dry clothing. "Hurry up and get dressed. We have a very important thing to do today." Romania raised an eyebrow.

"Vat?" he asked, "I am very confused…" America and Canada exchanged glances before bursting into laughter. "I don't get it! Vat is so funny?!"

"Did you forget, Vlad?" said Canada. "Today's the day."

"Eh… day for what?" America tapped Romania on his head.

"Wow… You were so excited about it. How could you forget?!" said the American.

"FORGET VAT!?"

"We're going to steal the crown today," said Canada as cool as possible. Romania's red eyes blinked several times. They were going to do what? "Hurry up and get dressed. We have to be at the castle by eight." The two brothers walked away. Romania looked at where he was in. He was in a forest. He sighed and stood up.

"Steal a crown?" he repeated. The last thing he had remembered was a flash of red light, along with Sicily-. Romania's eyes widened as he looked around. The Sicilian was nowhere in sight. "_Nu_… vere is she?! If Italy had ze capacity to he vould kill me… I hoping he doesn't..." He sighed again. "Might as vell do somezing vhile I vait for her…" Romania looked down at the clothes America had thrown him. It was a black vest, a white shirt and dark violet pants. Romania felt sweat run down his face.

"I'm going to look ridiculous…" He looked down at the soaking wet clothes he was wearing. "Not that I have much of a choice…"

* * *

"VLAD!" shouted America as he and Canada walked up ahead of him. "HURRY UP!" Canada covered his mouth.

"Alfred, shut up," he hissed. "Do you want to be caught?" Romania hopped on behind them, pulling up a pair of brown boots he had found. His shoes had been ruined by America, and he had just found these lying outside someone's home. They wouldn't need them… right? Romania ran over until he caught up with them.

"So… vhy are ve stealing this crown again?" he asked out of curiosity. America laughed quietly.

"People say it belonged to the lost princess," he explained. "I'm guessing it's pretty valuable. And something that valuable has to fetch a good price!" Romania raised an eyebrow.

"Lost princess?" He repeated. "Von't she need it?" Canada and America laughed.

"No, she won't," said Canada. "The princess has been missing for seventeen years. Well… It's going to be eighteen tomorrow. Around the same time we lost our parents. Anyway, her parents died from the grief of losing her, and the King was so heartbroken over the loss of his princess, that he had the guards search the kingdom for her. They failed. Unfortunately, the King will never be able to see his granddaughter again."

"Vhy?"

"He's dead," said America, "Died a while ago. Didn't you hear about that?" Romania shook his head. "Anyway, the princes rule the kingdom for now. I don't know which one they're going to crown king though. I heard that one of them is the captain of the guards, and is resuming the search for his sister. But, that's probably just a rumor… maybe…" Romania looked back behind them. The princess was the granddaughter of the king… He didn't know many Nations who had grandparents, or knew them at least. The only ones he knew of that had a grandfather were the Italian siblings. Romania's eyes widened.

"What are the names of the princes?" he asked.

"Uh…" Canada muttered before he remembered the names. "Oh, right. Prince Lovino and Prince Feliciano. Why?" Romania felt sweat run down his face.

"No reason!" Only one thought entered Romania's mind. Sicily was the lost princess. And if a team of highly trained guards couldn't find her… than he couldn't either. Italy might just kill him now... that was still weighing in the back of his mind.

* * *

The North Americans led Romania to the castle, where they pulled him up on the roof. As soon as he got his foot holding, Romania looked out at the view of the kingdom. It was absolutely breathtaking. If only Sicily was here to see this…

"Vlad!" America snapped. "C'mon!" Romania turned his head and saw the boys higher up on the roof. He sighed.

"Can't you vait for a moment? I mean… look at ze view!" said the Romanian.

"We don't have time," replied Canada, "It's already eight." Romania groaned and followed the boys further up the roof. They stopped when they came to a skylight. America tied a rope tightly around Romania's waist.

"Vhy am I doing zis?" he asked as America finished off the knot.

"You're the lightest," he replied as Canada opened the skylight. Both brothers lowered Romania carefully down the skylight. The Eastern European tensed as he saw armed guards surrounding the crown in question, which was on a pedestal. As he got closer and closer, Romania reached out for the crown. Soon, it was wrapped tightly around his fingers. Romania quickly shoved it into the bag he had been given by Canada. Suddenly a guard sneezed. Romania laughed silently. Maybe this could a be a little fun.

"Hay fever?" said the magician.

"Yeah…" replied the guard. Romania tugged on the rope, and America and Canada began to pull him up. Unfortunately the guard realized that there had been an intruder. Meaning, that Romania would be running a lot more than for what he wished today.

* * *

The chase was on. As soon as Romania was back on the roof, he cut the ropes from around his waist. The trio slid down off of the roof and, as soon as their feet touched the ground, they bounded off and made their way out of the kingdom and back to the forest. The guards were hot to their tails. It didn't help that they had horses while the boys didn't.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" yelled America as the three wove their way through the trees.

"I zought it vould be fun to mess around vith zem!" Romania snapped back. "I didn't know zat zey vould actually come after us!"

"Does it matter?" said Canada, "Just keep running!"

* * *

Eventually, the boys lost the guards. Romania leaned against a tree, catching his breath.

"No stopping!" said America as he picked Romania up and threw him over his shoulder. The Romanian groaned as he wormed his way out of America's grasp and onto the ground. He continued running with the boys. America, who had been leading them, took a wrong turn, and the boys ended up a fifteen yard high wall. Romania could hear the sounds of the guards approaching. No, no no! This was bad. He had to find Sicily and get back home, not go to jail! Luckily, it only took a second for the European to think of something.

"Give me a boost," he told the North American brothers. "I'll pull you up." America and Canada exchanged looks.

"Give me the bag," ordered America. Romania paled.

"After all ve been zrough togezer, you don't trust me?" The brothers blinked. Canada held out his hand. "Ouch…" Romania dropped the bag into his hands, and Canada attached it to his waist. America picked Canada up onto his shoulders, who then pulled Romania onto his own and up on top of the cliff. What either brother didn't notice was that Romania had removed the bag from Canada's waist.

"Help us up," said the Canadian. Romania smirked.

"_Scuze_." Romania held up the bag. "But my hands are full." He laughed and took off.

"VLADIMIR!" he heard the boys yell. Sure, they would probably get caught by the guards, but at least now Romania was free to return the crown after he was finished with it. What? Did you think he was going to keep it? No, he was going to use a tracking spell on it, find Sicily, return the crown and GET OUT OF HERE.

Romania, however, was still running. Why? Because although the guards had been spilt in half, he still had the crown. Wow, did they really want it back.

"Get that bastard at any costs!" Romania heard one of the guards say. It sounded very familiar to him, but the Eastern European didn't want to take any chances in looking back. Something then whizzed by Romania's ear. It was an arrow. Oh great, now they were shooting arrows. Could this get any worse? Actually, yes. It can.

Romania ducked under countess logs and branches, trying to find a way to lose the guards. But they were persistent. Eventually, Romania came across a vine and got an idea. He grabbed it a swung around on it, trying to knock the captain of the guards-or at least that's who he thought it was-off of his horse. It didn't work. Romania landed on the horse, with the guard still on it.

"I did not mean to do zat…" Suddenly, Romania was grabbed by the collar. He looked back to see a very, very, pissed off guard captain. He had hazel eyes and brown hair. He wore the guard's red uniform, but it seemed like it didn't belong on him. But it was one feature that lead Romania to identify the person. A curl the hung out from the right side of his head. It was Romano.

"Can't ve reach an agreement?" Romania said nervously, "How about you let me go and I'll-"

"You stole from the royal family, bastard," Romano responded. "No mercy for you." He made a reached for the bag which housed the crown. Romania pulled it out of his reach.

"_Nu_! You don't understand, I need zis to-"

"I don't care whatever the hell you need it for, this belonged to my family! Give it back!" Romano managed to grab the bag's leather strap, and the two Europeans began to struggle to hold on to it. That's when the bag slipped from their grasps. Romania watched with wide eyes as it flew over them and landed on a stray branch… which was right over a cliff.

Romano pulled his horse's reins to a stop while Romania just jumped off. He scrambled over to the cliff and carefully began to climb on the branch. Yes, this seemed pretty stupid. But live and let live, right?

As the Easterner climbed after the bag, the Southerner did the same. It was a mad dash for the bag, but why Romano was so keen on getting it back, Romania had no clue. Maybe it was because it belonged to Sicily, or something else. Anyway, Romania, with his head start, had reached the bag first. He wrapped his finger successfully around the leather strap of the the bag. Romania grinned in victory. However, Romano reached over and tried to get the bag out of his hands. Romania held it away from him. That's when they heard a loud crack. They both froze. The branch cracked even further, having not enough strength to hold both the prince and the thief.

"_Cazzo_…" Romano swore as the branch snapped off of the cliff. Both of them were sent screaming down the cliff, with Romania still in possession of the bag.


	26. Tangled Up With You 3

**Tangled Up With You**

**Part 3: Father Knows Best**

* * *

Back at the tower, Sicily stood in front of France. He didn't look like he normally did. Instead of his usual attire, France wore a dark blue shirt and pants with black boots, a white belt, and a dark red cloak over his shoulders.

"Welcome home…" Sicily said. France smiled upon seeing her and wrapped his arms around her. As they parted, France took the cloak off of his shoulder and hung it on a nearby hook.

"Oh, Rosaria," said the Frenchman, "'Ow you do zat every single day without fail, I'll never know." Sicily laughed. "It looks exhausting."

"It's nothing," she replied, "Really."

"Zen I don't know why it takes so long! I almost zought zat someone came in here and took you from me!" France hugged Sicily again. Sicily could feel him wincing. She pushed him off gently.

"Are you alright?" she asked. France nodded. He ran a hand through Sicily's annoyingly golden locks.

"You know what I see when I look at you?" he said. Sicily shook her head. "I see a strong, confident and beautiful fille." Sicily blushed, causing France to laugh. "Why must you do zat every time I tell you?" Sicily shrugged. France groaned.

"Are you sure you're alright?" France nodded.

"I'm just feeling a little tired. You don't mind singing for me, would you? Zat'll make me feel better. You have such a beautiful voice." Sicily nodded. She didn't mind. Like Italy, she loved to sing.

France led Sicily over to a pair of chairs. Sicily sat down in one with her back turned on France, who sat down in the other. Sicily was hesitant to sing. She wasn't sure what to sing. However, an old song Belgium used to sing to her when she was younger resurfaced in her mind.

"Flower, gleam an glow. Let your power shine…" Sicily sang. She felt a brush running through her hair. "Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine." Sicily's brown eyes widened. As she had been singing, her hair had begun to glow. Literally. Then again, stranger things had been happening to her today. "Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine…" Sicily's song was cut off by France placing a hand on her shoulder.

"_Merci, ma fille_," he said before placing a kiss on her temple.

"Feeling better?" Sicily asked, spinning around to face France. The Frenchman nodded. Sicily tugged on her golden hair. "Why was my hair… glowing?" She asked. France's blue eyes widened.

"_Mon cher_, did you forget?" Sicily blinked several times.

"Forget what?" France stood up, biring Sicily up with him.

"Ze power you 'ave in your 'air. Ze 'ealing properties is 'as when you sing." Sicily's eyes widened. She had enough of magic for one day, but now she had it herself. "It is also why it is so long." Sicily raised an eyebrow.

"_Che cosa_?" France blinked at her.

"Did you 'it you 'ead zis morning as you were doing your chores? When your 'air is cut, it turns auburn and loses its power. Like with zat curl you 'ave. When I went to cut your 'air for ze first time, zat is what 'appened. Of course, you were so young."

"Oh… right… I forgot…" Sicily muttered.

"Rosaria, don't mumble please. You know 'ow I 'ate it when you do zat."

"_Scusi_." France sighed.

"It's not your fault. Anyway, 'ow was your day?"

"Boring. I don't see why I couldn't have come out with you." France froze, staring at Sicily. "What? I know I was asleep, but you could have woken me up..."

"Rosaria, you 'ave never left zis tower in your life." Sicily covered her mouth to keep her from gasping out loud. "I can't lose my rose précieuse."

"But… I can't stay inside of here forever!" Sicily opened her arms, gesturing to the tower in order to prove her point.

"Rosaria… You want to go outside?" France asked with a worried face. Sicily nodded. "But look at you. You're as fragile as a flower. You're still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in zis tower."

"I know… but-"

"Zat's right. To keep you safe and sound dear…" France added a little more of a singsong tone on the last part. Sicily raised an eyebrow. France sighed and turned away from her.

"Guess I always know zis day was coming. I knew soon you'd want to leave ze nest." France turned back to face her. "Soon but not yet."

"But-" Sicily tried to intervene.

"Trust me, rose. _Fazer knows best._" Sicily raised an eyebrow. Did France just call himself her father? The closest thing Sicily had to a father growing up was Spain… but it did make sense, seeing as how France most likely wrote the note.

Then, the lights suddenly went out, making Sicily jump.

"_Fazer knows best. Listen to your fazer,_" Sicily heard France say. She looked around trying to find him, only to trip on her hair. "_It's a scary world out zere! Fazer knows best. One way or anozer, somezing will go wrong, I swear!_"

"_Ruffians, zugs, poison ivy, quicksand, Cannibals and snakes…_" Shadows leered at Sicily, taking the form of everything he said. "_Ze plague!_"

"No!"

"_Oui_!"

"But–" Sicily tried to say again before a large spider jumped out at her, causing her to scream. She jumped back, catching herself on the wall.

"_Also large bugs. Men with pointy teeth, and stop, no more, you'll just upset me_." France continued from where ever he was. Sicily looked around frantically to find him. "_Fazer's right 'ere, fazer will protect you."_ It was still pitch black, until a spotlight landed on France. Sicily sighed in relief. "Chéri_, 'ere's what I suggest! Skip ze drama, stay with papa. Fazer knows best!_" His laugh echoed around the room as he began to circle Sicily. "_Fazer knows best. Take it from your père! On your own, you won't survive. Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy._" He pulled at her hair and dress, causing Sicily to spin around and become dizzy, the room spinning around her as she regained her footing. "_Please, zey'll eat you up alive. Gullible, naive, positively grubby! Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague. Plus, I believe, gettin' kinda chubby_." France then hugged her tightly, causing Sicily to stiffen. "_I'm just saying because I love you. Fazer understands, fazer's 'ere to 'elp you. All I 'ave is one request_!" He turned Sicily to face him and looked at her with a serious look in his azure eyes. "Rosaria?"

"_Si_?" Sicily responded.

"Don't ever ask me to leave zis tower again." Sicily sighed.

"Yes, papa." France hugged the Italian girl.

"I love you very much, Rosaria."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." France kissed Sicily on the forehead. _"Don't forget it. You'll regret it. Papa knows best._" Sicily couldn't help but laugh a bit. This was all so strange to her. France usually was like a brother, not her father… whoever that was.


	27. Tangled Up With You 4

**Tangled Up With You**

**Part 4: A Plan For the Kingdom**

* * *

Soon, France left, having forgotten to pick some things up for their dinner. Sicily sat bored in her tower. She wondered how long it would take for her to get out of here. She didn't want to break France's heart though. He seemed so keen on keeping Sicily in that tower. The only question was why.

Suddenly, Sicily heard the sound of someone outside her tower. It couldn't have been France. He had just left not too long ago. Cautiously, Sicily picked up the closest thing to a weapon she had in her tower. A frying pan. Hey, if it worked for Hungary, it could work for her. Whoever had been climbing her tower finally made it through her window.

"Alone at last…" they said. They sounded familiar, but Sicily couldn't see who it was. It was too dark to tell. Scared of whoever it was, Sicily raised the frying pan and brought it down on the stranger. They groaned before landing on the floor, unconscious. That was going to leave a bruise. Sicily winced.

She walked carefully over to the body laying on the floor. It was a man. His strawberry blonde hair reminded her of… … … Oh crap. Sicily rolled the person over to face her. She paled. She had just knocked out Romania.

"Oh no…" Sicily muttered as she laid the frying pan on the floor. "I didn't just do that, did I?" She sighed and looked at the unconscious Eastern European. She had to get him out of here before France got back. Who knows what he'll do if he saw someone else in the tower with her. Sicily bent down and picked up Romania, grunting under his weight.

"_Dio_, you're heavier than you look…" She carried the Romanian upstairs and to her bedroom. There was another bedroom in the tower, but that one most likely belonged to France. And Sicily wanted Romania away from France.

She laid the magician on the off-white bed. At least it was better than the floor. That's when something caught Sicily's eye. Romania had a bag around his shoulder. Carefully, Sicily slid it off and opened it. Inside was a tiara. It was crafted from gold and laid in with her birthstone, a blue topaz gem. Sicily glanced back at Romania. Why would he have this?

"ROSARIA!" shouted another familiar voice. "LET DOWN YOUR 'AIR!" Crap, France was back sooner than Sicily had expected. She took the crown and the bag, shoving both under her bed. She quickly scrambled out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She ran to the window, throwing her hair out of it. Sicily pulled France in.

"Zat took longer zan I expected…" said France as he straightened himself out.

"Sorry, papa…" Sicily said, "I was just… uh…"

"It's not a problem, Rosaria. Just an observation." Sicily sighed. "I 'ave to go back out. Zere was a big commotion, and I wasn't able to get everyzing I needed. Will you be alright on your own?" Sicily nodded.

"_Si_, papa. Don't you think I could come with you-"

"_Non_, Rosaria. We discussed zis. You are not leaving zis tower. Ever." France sighed kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon." France climbed back down and out of the window. Sicily sighed.

"I am going to leave this tower," she muttered before heading back up the stairs. Halfway up, she heard a loud thud. Looks like someone was awake. Sicily quickened her pace and opened the door to her room. She stifled a laugh.

Romania had fallen off of the bed and some how got tangled up in her hair.

"Struggling is pointless you know…" Sicily said as she leaned against the doorframe. Romania looked up at her. He blinked several times.

"I vould say how glad I am zat I found you," he said, "But I'm a little tied up at ze moment." Sicily laughed again before walking over to Romania. She untangled him from her hair and pulled him to his feet. Romania looked her up and down. "Blonde really isn't your color."

"I know," Sicily replied, pulling on her blonde hair. Romania rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you see vat hit me vhen I got here?" Sicily laughed nervously.

"That was me… with a frying pan..."

"Vat?!"

"Well, I didn't see who it was!" Romania sighed. "So… how did you find me anyway?" The magician crossed his arms over his chest, recalling what had happened that lead him here.

"Vell… I vas in a situation. I was running zrough ze forest, and I came across zis tower and-" Romania looked frantically around the room. "Vere is my bag?"

"I hid it…" Romania looked back at her with his red eyes narrowed. "Don't look at me like that! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Leave it alone!" Romania sighed for what seemed to be the third time. "Nevermind. Anyvay, I vas being chased, I saw zis tower and climbed it. End of story." An awkward silence fell across the two.

"What happened anyway?" Sicily asked. Romania looked over at her. "The last thing I remembered was you and I being surrounded in that red light."

"My guess is zat ve're stucked into ze book, like England, Philippines, Greenland and Norvay."

"But where are we?" Romania looked Sicily up and down once again. "Would you stop doing that?"

"Alright, but going by your new hairstyle, I'm saying ve're in Rapunzel. And you, my dear, are Rapunzel." Sicily blushed, pulling on her hair. Romania smirked. "Can I have my bag back, now?" Sicily shook her head.

"I think it's best to keep it here. And besides, no one will find it." Romania looked at Sicily as he sat back down on the bed, avoiding her long hair. "What?"

"Nozing… just zat…" Romania shook his head. "Hey, do you vant to leave zis tover?" Sicily's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard me. I say ve leave ze tover. Zere's a kingdom nearby. Who knows? Zere might be somezing fun zere for us to do vhile I try to figure out how to get us home? Vell? Vat do you say?" Sicily thought about Romania's offer for a moment. She didn't want to leave France alone. It was stated before that it would break his heart to see her gone. But then again… Sicily did want to see another person again. Actually, two people. She wanted nothing more than to be held by Romano and Italy, even if Romano wouldn't want to. She missed her brothers. In the end, Sicily nodded.

"Alright, we'll go to the kingdom." Romania smiled.

"_Minunat_!" he exclaimed in his own language. "Let's get going. And keep ze frying pan here. It reminds me too much of Hungary."

"No. Frying pan goes with us."

"Aw, come on!"


	28. Tangled Up With You 5

**Tangled Up With You**

**Part 5: I've Got A Dream**

* * *

Romania dug his nails into the walls of the tower as he climbed down. When he was low enough, the Easterner dropped down onto the grass. He looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Are you coming, Rapunzel!?" he shouted.

"Don't call me that!" Sicily shouted back. She stood on the edge of the window. She wrapped her hair around a small hook in order to lower herself down. Her hair was now long enough to this… right? Sicily's grip around the frying pan tightened. She looked down at Romania.

"_Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it…_" she muttered. "_Look at it all so big… do I even dare? Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it_!" Sicily looked back into the tower. "Should I?" She shook her head. "No… _Here I go_…" Sicily shut her eyes tightly. Grabbing her hair like a rope, she jumped out the window. Winds rushed past her ears. Sicily opened her eyes, and started laughing as she slid down her hair. She landed with ease on the ground. Sicily laughed and giggled with a large grin on her face.

"_Just smell the grass, the dirt. Just like I dreamed they'd be. Just feel that summer breeze_." Romania blinked at Sicily's sudden happiness. _"The way it's calling me. For like the first time ever, I'm completely free_."

"Sicily, are you okay?" Romania asked. The Mediterranean girl nodded.

"_I could go running, and racing, and dancing... and chasing, and leaping and bounding…_" She ran excitedly in the small area where the tower stood. "_Hair flying, heart pounding and splashing and reeling. And finally feeling, Now's when my life begins_."

"So… are you ready to go now?" With a large smile on her face, Sicily nodded. The Europeans took off out of the area and away from the tower.

* * *

The duo walked a mile away from the tower. Romania kept glancing back at Sicily. She was twirling her fingers around her long hair.

"I can't help but notice you seem a little uncomfortable with all of zis," said the magician as he let Sicily catch up with him. Sicily looked at him.

"So what if I am?" she said. "I've never really had this much freedom before." Romania raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She nodded.

"_Si_. First I was with _Nonno Roma_, then it was Spain, then I had to live with Romano, and now I live with my brothers. And after I the chaos that followed after that, I don't blame them for being protective. Well, for Veneziano for being protective." Romania put an arm around Sicily's shoulder.

"You're overthinking zis."

"You think so?" He nodded.

"_Da_, I mean, a little freedom is good." Sicily smiled.

"_Grazie_, Romania." She wrapped her arms around Romania. She didn't notice the Eastern Nation turn bright red. They separated after a few seconds. "Are you okay?" Romania nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." There was silence, a very awkward silence. "Hey… I think ve should keep walking." Right after he said that, an animal jumped out of the bushes, jump-scaring Sicily. This caused her to grab onto Romania, turning him red again. Romania sighed as a small rabbit jumped out.

"Stay calm, Sicily," he said jokingly. "It can probably smell fear." Sicily laughed and pulled away from him for a second time.

"_Mi dispiace_…" she muttered. "I'm just a little nervous." Romania nodded.

"Alright. Hey, are you hungry at all? I saw some place as I vas running." Sicily nodded and the two walked off towards the establishment.

"I know it's around here, somevere," Romania muttered as they past by a group of trees that seemed very familiar to him. His red eyes sparkled when they found the building. "Ah, zere it is." He lead Sicily down to the place.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked. "Neither of us have been here before."

"Don't vorry. I'm sure zat zis is a very nice place. It's perfect for you. I'm sure neither of us don't vant you getting scared. Do ve?" Sicily nodded. She twirled the frying pan in her fingers as she and Romania walked over to the door. He opened it, and what they met with was rather a surprise. The place was more like a bar, with several familiar faces sitting at the tables, looking like they were about to kill. Sicily gagged on the smell, and leaned closer to Romania.

"You smell zat, don't you?" asked Romania. Sicily nodded. "To me, it's part bad smell and the other part is really bad when it smells. I don't know vhy, but overall, it smells like the color brown." Sicily glared at him with her brown eyes. "Not zat I'm saying brown isn't a beautiful color, because it is."

"Nice save." Romania laughed nervously as they walked into the bar.

"Zhat's a lot of hair." Someone pulled on Sicily's temporarily blonde hair. The pair whipped around to see a silver haired man dressed in dark blue. It was Prussia, and he had a devilish smirk on his face.

"She's growing it out," Romania said nervously. "Is that blood on your clothes? Wow, zat's a lot of blood." He turned to Sicily, who had become green in the face. "You don't look so good. Maybe we should leave." Sicily nodded. The two made their way back towards the door. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Romania by the back of his shirt, separating the two. It was a Nation, only this time, it was Spain. He was dressed as he was in his pirate days.

"Is this you?" he asked. He held up a poster. It showed Romania. The magician laughed nervously once more.

"I'm starting to question how they got that done so fast…" he said, backing up.

"It's him alright!" added another Nation- it was Denmark, almost looking like a viking. "Elizabeta, find the guards! I saw them chasing him earlier!" Sicily shot a look at Romania.

"What did you do?" she whispered harshly to him.

"You don't vant to know…" he whispered back.

"That reward is going to buy me a new axe," said Spain.

"What about me?" added someone else. "I'm broke." At some point in the argument, someone seized Romania by his shirt. The European was tossed in a fight for him

"Boys!" Sicily yelled above the crowd. "Stop it!"

"Hey!" Romania shouted, "Let me go!"

"Hey! Leave him alone! Give me back my friend!"

"Not ze face, not ze face, NOT ZE FACE!"

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Getting fed up, Sicily grabbed her hair. She lassoed it around a railing, pulling back sharply. The railing fell, hitting someone in the crowd. Everyone froze to face the Sicilian. Her eyes were narrowed.

"Listen to me," she said firmly, "I don't know where I am, and I need him to help me! I've been dreaming about freedom like this my entire life! Haven't any of you had a dream before?!" Someone from the crowd approached the girl. To everyone's surprise, it was Austria, dressed cleaner than the others in white.

"I had a dream once," he said. Music started up, and Austria switched to a song-like tone. "_I can be malicious mean und scary. My sneer could curdle dairy_." He leered in front of Sicily, causing her to step back. "_Und violence-wise my hands are not zhe cleanest. But despite my strange vays, und my temper und my look. I've alvays yearned to be a concert pianist. Can't you see me on zhe stage performing Mozart._" Austria began playing on the bar piano, his hands gliding across the surface quickly. "_Tickling zhe ivories, 'til they gleam. Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley. Danke. Because vay down deep inside I've got a dream_." Sicily and Romania exchanged glances as they met back up, as Romania had been released once everyone joined in.

"_He's got a dream, he's got a dream,"_ They sang.

"_You see, I'm not as cruel und vicious as I seem. Zhough I feel like breaking some zhings_," Austria eyed Prussia as he sang this. "_You can count me vith zhe dreamers. Like everybody else, I've got a dream."_

"_I've had my scars and lumps and bruises. Plus there's something there that oozes_." added Spain shyly, singing as well. "_Let's not even mention the blood on my fingers. But despite my cruel intentions, and my axe and my ways. I really want to make a love connection_." Spain took Sicily by her hands, smiling. This caused his former charge to do the same. Romania glared at him. with a deadly look in his eyes. "_Can't you see me with a special little lady. Rowing in a row boat, down the stream. Though I can be one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter. 'Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream!"_

"_I've got a dream, I've got a dream,"_ sang the others.

"_And I know one day love will reign supreme. Though my face leaves people screaming_." Spain smiled brightly, singing his best. He spun Sicily so she twirled around the bar, and eventually back to Romania. "_There's a child behind it dreaming. Like everybody else, I've gotta dream_."

"_Kiku would like to quit and be a florist."_

_"Berwald does interior design."_

_"Aleksander is into mime, Sadik's food is sublime."_

_"Ivan knits, Yao sews."_

_"Mathias does little puppet shows."_

_"And Gilbert collects ceramic unicorns_." Prussia turned bright red and slapped the person who said that. Everyone turned to look at Romania and Sicily. Prussia put a finger on the Easterner's chest.

"Vhat about you?" Prussia asked. Romania blinked.

"Vat about me?" he asked.

"Vhat's your dream?" Before he could protest, the bar-goers dragged him to the center of the room, waiting expectantly.

"No, no, no. Sorry, I don't sing," Romania said quickly, rather embarrassed. They all pulled out their weapons. Romania sighed, and laughed nervously for the seventh time. He then jumped up on a table, avoiding the sharp ends.

"_I've got dreams like you, no really. Just somevat, touchy-feely,"_ he sang. Sicily smiled from the crowd. Romania's eyes landed on her. "_Zey mainly happen somevere varm and sunny. On an island just like hers, vere I am rested and alone. Surrounded by my dear friends and brother!_" Getting into the song, Sicily jumped up onto another table.

"_I've got a dream_!" she sang, _"I've got a dream!_

"_She's got a dream_," sang the bar-goers.

"_I just want to remain forever free! And with every passing hour. I'm so glad I left my tower. Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream._" Sicily spun around and twirled with a large smile. Spain and Austria helped her down off the table.

_"She's got a dream, He's got a dream. They've got a dream, we've got a dream. So our differences ain't really that extreme. We're one big team_," Everyone sang along at the end. "_Call us brutal or sadistic and grotesquely optimistic. 'Cause way down deep inside, we've got a dream."_

"_We got a dream, I got a dream. Yes, everybody here has got a... Dream_!" As the song finished

"I found the guards!" shouted Hungary, who had left to find the guards earlier. Romania took Sicily by the hand. The two quickly hid behind the bar. Sicily pulled all her hair around her.

"Where's the Magician?!" shouted one of the guards."Where is he? I know he's in here somewhere. Find him, turn the place upside down!" Someone came down to where the duo were hiding. It was Spain. He took out a key, sticking it in the floor. He twisted it, and pulled up a trapdoor.

"Go, live your dreams, _mis amigos_," said Spain as Romania jumped down.

"We will," replied Sicily. "Grazie." She hugged Spain briefly before escaping down the hole herself.


	29. Tangled Up With You 6

**Tangled Up With You**

**Part 6: An Italian Healing Spell**

* * *

"I didn't know you could sing like zat," said Romania as he and Sicily walked through the dark tunnel they had been forced into. Well, it wasn't completely dark. Torches lit the way for the pair. Sicily started to blush.

"Thanks, Romania," she replied. "Didn't know you could sing."

"I don't like to brag but…" Romania picked up a few bundles of Sicily's hair that were dragging behind. Sicily did the same.

"So… you have a brother?" Romania nodded. "I didn't know that."

"_Da_. Moldova. Ve don't exactly see eye-to-eye most of ze time, but ve still love each other. In a rare brother way."

"That's sweet. What's your story anyway? You must have some interesting history I don't know." Romania shook his head.

"No can do. I razer not tell. However…" Sicily hummed a little bit. "I am becoming a little more interested in your story. I know I'm not supposed to mention anyzing Vorld Var II related or ask about vat happened after it."

"That's a long story in it's own right. I don't think we have the time for it."

"Or your brothers."

"_Si_."

"Here's my question, if you vanted a little freedom… vhy didn't you just go for it?" Sicily looked down at the ground, her happy expression changing to a dejected look.

"The thing is... I-" Sicily was cut off when the Nations heard something approaching them. Voices were not far behind. Exchanging a glance, the two burst into a sprint, running until they came to an opening. They ran over to it, only to find that it ended in a canyon. Turning around, Romania tensed as palace guards advanced towards them.

"Who are they?" Sicily asked.

"Zey don't like me…" said Romania. Turning in another direction, Romania paled when he saw a very pissed off looking America and Canada standing on a nearby cliff. "How...?!" Sicily looked in the same direction as Romania and narrowed her eyes upon sighting the younger North American brother.

"What's America doing here?!"

"I don't know, but he and his brother don't exactly like me right now!" Whipping around, Romania ran with Sicily behind him. Up ahead, the Easterner spotted a very pissed off Romano with the rest of the palace guards. Looks like he survived the fall after all… and he looked "Let's just assume zat right now, none of zese people are pleased with me!"

Romania took Sicily by the hand and lead her in the other direction. This was a bad idea, because the only place left to go was over the cliff. An idea popped into Sicily's head. She shoved the frying pan into Romania's hands.

"Hold this!" she ordered. She took the hair from Romania, and using it like a grappling hook, she swung it so it grabbed onto a piece of wood that was jutting out from the canyon walls. "_Sono pazzo_…" Sicily swung down off the cliff, holding tightly onto her hair. Romania watched as she landed safely on the cliff below. He grinned but was quickly pulled away by the captain of the guards.

"Hello bastard," said Romano. "I've been waiting for this!" Reacting quickly, Romania smacked Romano and the other guards with the frying pan. If it worked for Hungary, then… eh, why not? Romania blinked at the mostly unconscious guards around him.

"I have to get one of zese…" he muttered. However, Romano still remained standing. "Oh crap." The prince drew a sword from one of his fallen men.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Romania glanced down at the frying pan with a smirk.

"Bring it, pretty boy."

* * *

Sicily watched from below as Romania dueled against what looked to be the captain of the guards. She gasped as the frying pan Romania had armed himself with came flying down at her feet. The captain walked towards Romania, shouting something she really couldn't hear. The European teetered on the edge. Sicily's eyes went wide.

"ROMANIA!" she shouted. The magician glanced back at her, but lost his footing in the process. With a flick of her wrist, Sicily tossed her hair up and towards him. He swung down. As he did, a huge set of tall, wooden platforms started crashing down, and Romania was in the way of them. "ROMANIA! _ATTENZIONE_!" Romania's head turned and he visibly tensed as he saw the platforms coming down. He swerved to the side, scaling across the wall, still holding onto the blonde lengths of hair. Romania landed on the small cliff besides Sicily, but there was still one more jump to go down. He tied Sicily's hair around his hand tightly. Sicily wrapped her arms around him even tighter.

"_Unu, doi, trei_!" Romania chanted. On three, the pair jumped off the cliff. Sicily gripped onto tighter to Romania as they landed. The pair continued running until they ended up in a cavern. The walls of the cavern collapsed in on themselves. Romania and Sicily were sealed in the cave, and cloaked them in utter darkness. To make matters worse, water had begun to fill up the cave. When the water reached their knees, Romania began going under to look for a way out. When the water was up to their waists, Romania resurfaced, cradling his hand to his chest. Sicily pulled it away from him, only to see a long cut going across his palm. Romania took a breath of air and dove back under. Sicily began to try and find an opening with the frying pan she had picked back up. Romania emerged a few seconds later, still holding his bleeding hand. Wait what? Sicily took Romania's hand in her own, looking at the wound. His flesh wasn't knitting back together, like it should have started doing by now. It took a few minutes for the other Nations to heal, depending on the wound. Romania's wasn't that bad or deep so why wasn't it healing?!

"Why aren't you healing?" Sicily said her voice sounding worried. Romania shrugged, taking his hand out of hers. He dove back under for a second before reemerging.

"I can't see anyzing!" he said, sounding panicked. "It's no use…" Romania sighed and leaned up against the walls. Sicily took over and dived under for a couple of seconds. Romania wrapped his good hand around her arm, pulling her back up. "Zere's no use. It's pitch black down zere…" Red met brown, and both were filled with lost hope and sadness.

"This is my fault," muttered Sicily. "If I hadn't said those last words back in the basement, we wouldn't be in this mess! I'm so sorry, Romania."

"It's Vladimir." Sicily blinked in the darkness.

"_Che cosa_?"

"My human name. It's Vladimir. Vladimir Lupei. I've noticed you've been calling me by my country name zis entire time. So... I guess you didn't know. At least now you'll know before ve die." Sicily laughed and sighed.

"My hair glows when I sing here, and I still don't know why…" Romania looked up at Sicily.

"Repeat zat."

"My hair glows?" Romania nodded. It clicked in the back of Sicily's mind. "My hair glows when I sing!" The water reached their shoulders and began to rise rapidly.

"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine," Sicily sang quickly. But it was too late, the water had filled the cave. But to the Nations' amazement, Sicily's golden-not-really-golden hair began to glow, going from the top of her head, down to the tip. Exchanging a single look, Romania dived down when some of Sicily's hair began to be pulled towards a crack in the rocks. Sicily swam down next to him, and the pair began pulling at the rocks. Before they knew it, the water rushed out of the opening. Both Romania and Sicily fell into a river. Romania grabbed Sicily and pulled her to the edge, where she climbed out.

"Her hair glows…" he muttered. Sicily jumped up with a large grin on her face.

"We're alive!" she cheered.

"It glows…"

"Romania…"

"Why does her hair glow?!"

"Vladimir!"

"Vat?!" Sicily bent down and pulled Romania out of the river.

"I don't think it just glows…" Romania blinked out of pure confusion, still holding his hand to his chest. Sicily smiled a little.

"Vhy are you smiling like zat?"

* * *

Sicily lead Romania to a small clearing surrounded by trees. She sat down on a fallen log and urged him to do the same. He did so with caution. Sicily took his injured hand gently in her own, wrapping the ends of her long hair around it.

"You're being strangely quiet and cryptic as you wrap your hair around my hand," he said. Romania winced as Sicily finished.

"I don't know if this will work…" Sicily said. "But, he didn't seem as hurt as he was before when I sang…" Romania raised an eyebrow, but Sicily began singing before he could say a word.

"_Fiore dammi ascolto,_" she sang softly in her native tongue. Sicily's hair began to glow and shimmer down the length of it. _"Se risplendere con i tuoi poteri. Tu mi proteggere con la tua magia_." The magic rounded around Romania's hand, and the Nation could feel the familiar sensation of his flesh knitting back together. "_Tu mi aiutera, e non dirmi che per me è tardi ormai. E' tardi orma_i…"


End file.
